una nueva historia
by kotori21
Summary: bueno este es mi primero espero que le guste Nuestra historia comienza cuando Yuma le gana a los barians con la ayuda de astral pasa muchos años y Yuma ya es adulto y esta casado, y tiene un legado al igual que vector ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Yuma le gana a los barians con la ayuda de astral pasa muchos años y Yuma ya es adulto y esta casado, y tiene una hija

-Yuki, mi querida ven conmigo- decía una voz tenebrosa –tu serás la reina de mi mundo- seguía hablando y le extendía la mano

De repente una aura roja la rodeaba y lo único que veía era sangre en ella, voltio, veía a una entidad azul que desapareció ante ella y no volvió. Y sus amigos estaban sangrando

-que es esto- se inco -esto no es un sueño ni una pesadilla.- se abrazo a sí misma y lloro –aaaaaaaaaa- grito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yuki despierta- era una mujer adulta traía un traje, ella tenía el cabello rojo –por el amor de dios igual que tu padre obomi- la mujer le dijo a un robot que estaba a su lado

El robot le hace caso sacude la hamaca donde ella estaba, ella se parecía mucho a su padre

*en los duelos

*en que ambos le gustan viajar

*en dormir en una hamaca de vez en su cama

*etc.…

-se te va a hacer tarde Yuki- dijo la señora

Ella se levanta rápidamente se baña lo más rápido que puede, se pones su uniforme ya que su uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca con los bordes rosas, botones amarillos y un moño azul en el cuello, la falda era negra con una línea blanca, mallas negras y unos zapatos negros con listón rosa en ellos. Ella se vio en un espejo y se hizo una coleta son un moño azul, su cabello era negros alaciado con un mechón verde, los ojos iguales que su padre

-feliz cumpleaños y espero que no seas como tu padre- le dijo la señora entregándole un regalo y su almuerzo

-gracias tía Karin- le dijo la chica

Ella se despidió y se fue en su bicicleta, ella iba a toda velocidad para poder llegar temprano cuando ve su d-gazer "7:00" ella frena y veía que todavía faltaban una hora y decido hice a la escuela

-golpe avisa- ella gritaba a todos lo que le ponían enfrente –llegue yey- saltaba de alegría mientras se ponía en la cabeza unos goolges azules.

Puso su bicicleta con las demás

-feliz cumpleaños- gritaron unos chicos detrás de ella

-kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito ella y lanzo un golpe a un chico de cabellos rubios –Sebastián como lo siento-

-Yuki te pasas mira como me dejaste- le dijo el chico todo enojado –pero por desgracia no te puedo matar ya que es tu cumpleaños y ten- le estiro un presente y solo se le veía su cara sonrojada – espero que te guste, nos vemos- Sebastián era el único hijo de Kaito, ya que la esposa de Kaito enfermo y murió.

Entre sus amigos estaban Castiel (Kas) hijo de Kat y de Caswiel, Hyoga (Hyo) hijo de rio y de Brock, Mikeyla (Miky) hija de shark y de luna.

Ellos se divertían mucho aunque fueran de edades distintas Hyo, Kas eran de la edad de Yuki unos 14 años, mientras que Miky y Sebastián de 15 ella era feliz con ellos y le bastaba.

Pasaron las clases ella lo único que quería era llegar a su casa ya que sus padres ya estarían ahí, ella se fue en su bici un poco más lento además sus amigos no la acompañaban ya que le tenía una sorpresa que ella no sabía.

Llego a su casa y fue recibida por un perro café pequeño, era un pastor belga,

-jeje me extrañaste pero ya vuelvo voy a cambiarme primero-, ella estaba sola en su casa con su perro ya que su tía no estaba.

Ella se pone una blusa negra sin mangas, una falda roja con los borde negros y un cinturón blanco, se puso uno calcetines que le llegaban hasta las rodillas eran rojos con negro, luego unos guantes blancos con negros.

Bajo por las escaleras y vio a su perro con una correa se puso una botas negras y lo saco a dar un paseo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el mundo barian

-Y otra victoria para nuestro campeón- la gente barian aclamaba a un chico de ellos con la edad de 14 años

-otra victoria bien hecha hijo- le decía un encapuchado a el chico

-gracias padre- soltó una leve risa al encapuchado

-vector, ven tenemos pendientes- le decía un adulto de cabellos grises

-ok Durbe, cuídate- le dijo vector a su hijo

-ooo miren es el- gritaban las mujeres de ese mundo a él no le gustaba los aduladores menos por ser el hijo de vector

El se fue volando ya que heredor unas alas de su padre.

-genial me las quite de encima- decía el –pronto será el día en que podre ir al mundo de los humanos- su sueño o su metas eran visitar otro mundos en donde no supieran quien era.- Hoy es mi cumpleaños y otra vez solo va ya que acostumbrarse no – se decía

-reiichi- escucho una voz en el aire era una pequeña niña de 5 años de su mundo –feliz cumpleaños y lo siento por que mi padre se llevo al tuyo- le dijo la niña

El se inco y le acaricio la cabeza –no hay problema Amelia por lo menos puedo estar contigo- sonrió.

Ellos jugaron mucho tiempo hasta que cayó la noche ella se había quedado dormida el la cargo hasta su casa y la puso en su cuarto para que durmiera más a gusto

El se fue de la casa de ella para irse a la suya, llego a su casa y se escondió, vio a Durbe y su padre ver otro mundo y él quería saber cual, se quedo ahí y para ver mucho mejor ese planeta.

El vio un parque lleno de personas y niños jugando duelos, también veía a otros jugando con sus mascotas, el deseo que Amelia viera esto estaría súper feliz, pero vio algo que le intereso era una chica con un perro café la chica vestía de rojo y negro (para resumirlo), vio sus ojos rojos como la sangre, su cabello negro de un hermoso negro, el se quiso acercar más pero no pudo hasta que fue hallado

-miren un topo- dijo Alit muy furioso

-que haces aquí- le dijo vector muy enojado

-yo solo iba a mi cuarto nada mas- dijo mientras se levanta y no le quitaba la mirada a esa chica, se fue de ahí y entro a su cuarto y su acostó en su cama, -quien era ella y que hacía en ese lugar- el no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. El se aprendió un truco el cual es poder ver otros mundos y fijo en la tierra a donde ella estaba caminando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

En la tierra

-kido a donde me llevas dime- le decía su perro que la estaba arrastrando hacia un lugar donde decía lugar prohibido la entra a otras gentes, su perro la jaloneo mas allá y ella cayó encima de algo blando

-sorrrrrrrrrrrrrprrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeesssssssaaaaaaaa -gritaba sus amigos y los amigos de sus padres.

Ella se levanto feliz y todos la empezaron a abrazar.

-con que tú eres Yuki- dijo una voz

-aaaaaa- Yuki no podría hablar –astral- dijo ella

-exacto la misma imagen de Yuma- le dijo el

-que no estabas en el mundo astral- le dijo ella

-luego te lo dijo- le dijo

Mientras que alguien la levanta y le da un abrazo

-paaappaaa- dijo ella

- el mismo, vivito y colendo-

La dejo en el piso y su madre la abraso

-cuanto tiempo sin ver a mi pequeña luz de esperanza- le dijo Kotori

Ella no sabía si sonrojase o enojarse, pasaron las horas y empezó a llover lo cual no era parte de la idea, todo mundo corrió aun lugar a secarse, y se rehirieron a montones

Llego la hora de abrir los regalos

*Kas le dio una carta

*Hyo y Miky le regalaron una pulsera

*sebas le dio una carta que a ella le gusto dragón ojos galáctico Andrómeda (hembra)

Ella le gusto mucho la carta pero como la consiguió, ella se lo preguntaba

Sus padres y el regalo de astral era el collar que llevaba su padre pero esta vez no estaría astral con ella

-y quien va a estar- le preguntaba algo nerviosa

-bueno astral tiene un hijo de la edad de sebas- le dijo Kotori

Ella se quedo algo confusa, se escucho un d-gazer sonando, era el de Yuma

-lo siento nos tendremos que ir Yuki- le dijo su padre triste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

En barian

Los días pasaron y el joven seguía pensando en ella.

-hey Reiichi vamos ya tenemos que ir- le decía un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rubios

-ya voy Moisés- le dijo algo enojado

Ellos bajaron a donde estaba Gilag, Alit, Durbe, Misael (padre de Moisés) y vector

Quien estaba ahí era Amelia, Moisés, rosa, Nancy y reiichi, Rosa y Nancy tiene 14 igual que reiichi y moisés era mayor que los demás por un año

-ustedes son los elegidos para ir al mundo de los humanos- dijo Durbe- menos Amelia lo siento todavía te falta entrenamiento- le dijo Durbe y lo único que ella hizo fue llorar

-mal padre buaaaaa- le dijo

-esta bien solo iras por 1 semana- le dijo Durbe, y los demás se rehirieron

-yo la cuidare si vale- le dijo reiichi a Durbe

Durbe confiaba mas en reiichi que en vector, además reiichi fue criado por su nana, vector abre un portal y todos cruza solo faltaba reiichi y Amelia

-tengo miedo- le dijo Amelia a reiichi

El se inco –no hay problema yo te cuidare vale mi pequeña- le dijo

Ella sonrió y le dio la mano y pasaron por el portal cuando abrieron los ojos vio que la pequeña Amelia tenía un vestido rosado con una pequeña chamara blanca que cuando la amarraba se hacia un moño, su cabello rubio tenía 2 moños blancos y sus zapatos eran rosas con un moño blanco cada uno, vio a rosa su cabello café estaba recogido con una rosa tenía un vestido rojo y una botas negras, Nancy su cabello verde con una coleta, tenía un pantalón corto negro, un top rojo con una botas negras y moisés solo una camisa negra, unos pantalones azules y unos tenis negro. Y se vio él en un charco su cabello era rojo como el de su padre, la camisa que llevaba era negra con una chaqueta, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis negros.

-Wow reiichi te ves genial- le decía Amelia

-tu también Amelia- le dijo

-Nancy y yo iremos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche vale- le dijo rosa

-Amelia y yo veremos este lugar- le dijo reiichi mientras cargaba a Amelia en los hombros –y tu moisés con quien va…- le dijo a moisés pero el ya se había ido

Los demás siguieron con lo que dijeron

Amelia y reiichi se divertían mucho en un parque hasta que cayeron cansados

-ven vamos tenemos que irnos- le dijo Amelia

-golpe avisa- dijo una voz – a un lado con cuidad….- dijo Yuki

Yuki se choco con reiichi haciendo que ella cayera de la bici y de arriba de reiichi haciendo que Amelia gritara.

-alégate- le dijo Amelia haciendo que ella se bajara de reiichi

-lo siento- le dijo mientras se ponía los goolges en la cabeza –ya sea para compensarlo tu y tu hermana, vaya a comer a m casa a las 7:00 pm vale – le dijo

-esta bien- dijeron ambos

Las 7 PM

-a ver rosa y Nancy dirán que son hermanas, Amelia moisés y yo también seremos hermanos y ustedes 2 son primas nuestras vale- dijo reiichi

-v-vale- dijeron los demás confundidos

El toco el timbre, ella abrió y les dio el pase, a ella no le asombro que fuera mucha gente ya que ella esperaba a sus amigos pero no pudieron ir.

-y cómo te llamas- le dijo Amelia a Yuki

-aaa cierto se me olvido presentarme verdad jeje- dijo, se paro muy rápido e impulsiva – soy Tsukumo Yuki hey ganado demasiados duelos y se como entrenar a cachorros para que ataquen desde pequeños y etc.…0.o- puso su cara como si estuviera haciendo algo malo-aaaaaa que he hecho- se fue a un rincón y se inco se notaba que una aura negra la rodeaba. –Lo siento si volví a presumir- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar a la silla.

Todos se reían de ella

-no hay problema además es normal en nuestra familia, verdad rosa Nancy – hiso eso y las 2 mencionadas escupieron la soda

Ella 2 siempre se lucía para todo y ambas querían la atención de reiichi

Todos rehirieron, llego la hora de irse así que todos ayudaron en algo

*Nancy y rosa a recoger la mesa

*moisés y Amelia a acomodar la mesa y las sillas

*mientras que reiichi y Yuki lavaban los plato

Ella se sentía feliz por conocer a más gente y el se sintió demasiado feliz por poder conocerla, cada vez que ella lavaba el enjabonaba, pero algo paso se le cayó un plato a Yuki y ella se inco a levantar los pedazos trozados

-aaach- dijo ella

El se asusto y se inco –ten encuentras bi…-antes de terminar su frase el vio que ella estaba sangrando, él le agarro la muñeca y la lavo con el agua –tienes botiquín de emergencia- le dijo el

-s-si- dijo ella –en el baño, arriba en la 2 puerta- dijo ella

-esta bien, rosa, Nancy – él se salió de la cocina y les conto todo los demás, el se fue de nuevo a la cocina y se llevo una sorpresa ella estaba desmayada y sangrando, cargo a Yuki como si fuera una princesa salió de la cocina y se subió por las escaleras y se metió a un cuarto y la curo le escribió una nota y se retiro de la casa con todos los demás. El se sintió muy mal por verla sangra y no poder estar ahí con ella.

-pero que es lo que estoy sintiendo aquí- pensó él mientras se tocaba su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Yuki

Yuki iba con su uniforme y en su bicicleta, llego a la escuela y puso su bici en donde siempre

-pero que tonta soy porque se me ocurre hincarme y levantar el plato roto- se decía mentalmente

Cuando de pronto alguien la agarra del brazo –Yuki que te pasó por qué traes una venda en la muñeca- le dijo Sebastián histérico

-esto veras- no sabía que decirle

-Yuki estas locas-

-veras se me callo un plato y un chico me curo- le dijo

-quien-

-aaa bueno veras-

Ahí los interrumpió los chicos de ayer

-que bueno que estés bien mi primo se preocupo mucho por ti verdad rosa- le dijo Nancy

-si jeje Nancy hablando de el donde esta- dijo rosa

Rosa llevaba el mismo uniforme que Yuki mientras que Nancy uno verde pero igual que la de Yuki

-adiós- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-quien era ellas- le pregunto el

-que tal espero que este bien- le dijo moisés –oyes reiichi que te pasa vas a venir-

-Ya voy moisés- le grito un peli rojo

-va pero que tonto nos vemos Yuki- le dijo moisés mientras que le daba un beso en su mano como todo un caballero haciendo que sebas se enojara

-yukiiii- dijo sebas enojado

Llego el peli rojo y se acerco a ella –espero que estés bien me asustaste ayer- le dijo con una sonrisa –aaa pueden decirme donde esta este salón- le enseño un papel

-si- dijo Yuki – en ese estudio- le dijo

-aaa 0_0 nos vemos- dijo Sebastián enojado

Ella lo llevo al salón y le dijo todo sobre la escuela y los clubs

Pasaron las horas y terminaron las clases y como era viernes mucho mejor.

Llego a su casa Yuki y se cambio y se fue al parque se puso su goolges y se fue en el regalo de su tía una moto roja y un casco con una roja negra

En el parque

-gane- grito Miky

-pero hiciste trampa- le dijo Hyo enojado

-no-

-si-

-naaa-

Se estuvieron asi por un tiempo hasta que llega Yuki

-golpe avisa- dijo haciendo que miky se quitara de ahí y le diera un golpe a Hyo –dije golpe avisa ee- dijo ella

-a Yuki si por cada vez que dijeras "golpe avisa" me dieran un dólar ya seria rica- le dijo Miky

Ella hiso un puchero

-ee donde esta sebas- dijo ella preocupada

Todos se quedaron en silencio y no le quisieron decir a Yuki lo que sabían

-ven vamos al centro comercial hay ofertas espectaculares- le dijo Miky mientras la llevaba de la mano para que no se fuera

-Miky para y dime lo que pasa- le dijo enojada y zafándose de ella –dime ahorra-

-veras sebas…-no sabía que decirle

-que pasa con el- dijo casi llorando

-veras sebas no pudo venir por…-

-por…-

-veras Sebastián salió del país y regresara en dentro de 2 meses, se fue a entrenar con su padre y con su tío- le dijo Miky

-…-

-pero cambanbiando de tema vamos al centro comer…- dijo Miky

Lo único que vio fue a Yuki irse en su moto lo más rápido posible

-Yuki-gritaron todos sus amigos

-por que no me lo dijo, si somos amigos, por que…- se dijo a si misma

Ella llego a su casa, se encerró y se fue a la sala llorando, duro ahí unas 2 horas

-ese sentimiento que sientes que es- le dijo una voz

-quien anda ahí- grito ella

-va si conocieras a mi padre, verías quien soy, eres igual que tu padre-

Levanto la mirado y vi a un astral, ella grito y salto del susto que termino calleándose

-quien eres- le dijo Yuki a la entidad

-soy Alan hijo de astral daadaa, tontita-le dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza

-aaa y donde saliste-

-del collar daadaa-

-aaa tonto-

-y que era eso que hacías-

-que llorar, es normal en una mujer-

-ooo interesante-

-igual que su padre-

-Además tu amigo si te quiso avisa pero tú no lo dejaste-

-que quieres decir-

-cuando se te acercaron eso chico y uno de ellos te beso en la mano, ahí te quiso avisa y tu no lo dejaste-

-ooo bueno hay un lado positivo de ti jeje-

-que-

-que me pasaras todas las respuestas de los exámenes es excelente-

-tontaaaa- le dio otro golpe

-=P no me puedes tocar jeje-

-desespereble-

Reiichi

El estaba con los demás en un parque en espera de la llamada de Durbe o de alguien

-vamos Amelia a jugar a duelos- le dijo reiichi

-no porque me ganaras de nuevo- le dijo

-yo si quieres reiichi-le dijo rosa

-no yo- le dijo Nancy

Ellas 2 se enfrentaron a duelos y empataron

-no- contesto el

Pasaron las horas y todos estaban aburridos

-ven reiichi vamos a jugar a cualquier cosa pero ya no quiero estar aquí siii- le dijo Amelia

El acepta y se van a ver a que juegan, jugaron con unos niños al fútbol y luego al béisbol, pasaron la horas hasta que empezó a llover, Amelia y reiichi se fueron a esconder a un lugar donde no los tocara el agua, ellos escucharon muchos ladridos

-aaa reiichi mira atrás- le dijo Amelia

El voltio estaba rodeado por perros

-gunter, hunter, ice, hikari, hope, neblina, demonio, lio, loke, luke, atena todos ustedes sentados- grito una voz y ellos hicieron caso –pero que hacen aquí- les dijo Yuki mientras cagaba una bolsa de comida

-aaa bueno quisimos alegarnos de la lluvia- le dijo Amelia

-aaa, ok si quieren pueden ayudarme con los perros que dice-

-Ok- le dijo reiichi

Amelia y Yuki ayudaban con los cachorros mientras que reiichi estaba con los perros grandes, Amelia y Yuki lo veían y se reían porque reiichi no podría controlados ellas se voltearon

-me harte- pensó

Uso su brasalte de oro con piedras rojas, los ojos de los perros brillaron eran rojos –ahorra quítense de mi y siéntense- le ordeno y se sentaron

Yuki se volteo a verlo y se sorprendió –Wow que tal si tú me ayudas más seguido- ella se iba acercando cuando suena un d-gazer

-hola quien habla- dijo Yuki luego puso una sonrisa –aaa papa como estas- dijo Yuki

Pasaron las horas y ella seguía sentada en un saco de comida de perro, Amelia y reiichi estaban hablando sobre que iban a hacer

-no lo sé Amelia- le decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza –y si la llevo a nuestro mundo y le lavo el cerebro- le decía, nadie más que Amelia sabía lo que sentía por Yuki

-Dime si no funcionaba y que tal si ella te da un golpe con la bici o con su moto o peor le ordena a sus perros dime-

-Yuki creo que ya nos vamos nos vemos el lunes en la escuela vale- le dijo reiichi

-ok lo siento, nos vemos el lunes- le dijo Yuki

El joven barian no sabía que hacer si ella no quería ir con él y si Amelia tenía razón y ella lo odiaría –porque yo don mil porque- se decía mientras se pegaba en cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Yuki

Ella se queda hablando con su padre estaban en Sudamérica a ver que encontraba, ahí estaban cris y sus hermanos.

En la noche

Ella se sentía muy feliz porque su padre le había hablado

-y Sebastián no te hablado- le dijo Alan

-no-

-y que harás-

-a veces, aunque duela, lo más sano es decir adiós-

-pero que dices-

-veras aunque un día lo vuelva a ver por ahorra a que decir adiós y cuando vuelva un nuevo hola, un comienzo y muchos besos-

-besos-

-solo es una expresión de mi abuela jeje-

-las mujeres quien las entiende dime-

-otras mujeres-

-boba-

-=p-

-no entiendo esa expresión-

-es una forma de decirte algo grosero eso creo jeje-

-pues =P-

-malo-

Ellos 2 se estuvieron asi durante mucho tiempo hasta que ella callo dormida, Alan la veía y le daba lástima no poderla tocar veía su cuerpo y se sentía algo nervioso

Domingo

-(artist)- d-gazer

Yuki agarro su d-gazer era 35 mensajes de Miky que decían lo mismo que fueran al centro comercial y le contesto que no, lo último que quería era ir al centro comercial a comprar vestidos que ni siquiera ella se lo pondría

-boba- le dijo Alan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Reiichi

Estaba cargando más de veinte bolsas de Amelia

-de donde sacaste dinero Amelia- le dijo reiichi muy ocupado

-de papi y tío Misael jiji- con un helado en una mano

Reiichi se estaba asustando demasiado cuando ella ve algo que le trae la atención era un chico de su edad cabellos negros, test clara, ojos parecidos al cielo y algo como un tatuaje azul en forma de un corazón con una daga, ella recordó una historia que le contaban en el mundo barian de un príncipe y el era su misma imagen. Amelia corrió a hacia donde él estaba, el estaba viendo un amparador de cartas.

-mi príncipe- salió Amelia corriendo hacia el abrazándolo

-q-que…- se sorprendió

-aaa que emoción mi príncipe llego a mi ayuda-

-pero que…- sonaba muy frio –bobadas dices esas cosas no existen solo son puras cosas que te dicen para que te ilusiones y cuando sepas la verdad no será lo mismo tarada-

-Waaaa- Amelia lloraba y el se zafaba de ella

-es mejor que lo escuches de mi que de otros- le dijo alejándose de ella

El iba caminando cuando alguien lo detiene

-a ver mocoso te disculpas con ella si- era moisés

-hey moisés ten- reiichi le da 10 de las bolsas de Amelia –mira mocoso discúlpate-

-nunca es mejor que sepa la verdad ahorra que cuando sea mayor-

Reiichi enojado lo agarra de la camisa y el no mostraba ningún gesto parecía robot

-hey tu tonto bájalo en este instante o…- dijo Miky

-o que tu me lastimaras- le dijo reiichi

-ok veras de lo que soy capaz- Miky estuvo a punto de golpearlo –Auch- voltio

Era Yuki le lanzo una roca

-ves Miky si vine- le dijo –y tu- señalando a reiichi – te creí dulce y amable pero veo que eres como todos- le dijo en un tono triste

Ella se percato de que Amelia estaba llorando –aaa otra vez mako- le dijo al pequeño al cual tenían agarrado de la camisa –discúlpate-

-p-pero- le dijo

-o que no me vas a hacer caso- le puso una mirada que hiso temblar a todos lo bajaron – te disculpara como un caballero hacia una princesa ok-

El solo le ponía mal cara

-ok- fue por una rosa –princesa de mis días de mis noches se que con esta rosa no me perdonaras pero espero que le guste-se inca- esta rosa es como usted que si no la cuido se marchitara con el tiempo pero si tiene el sol, una tierra donde sea feliz y algo de agua será la más bella del jardín –Amelia se quito las manos de los ojos y vio que él se levantaba y se acercaba a él –el sol son mis abrazos, la tierra mis sonrisas…-se agacho y le ofreció la flor –y-y-y e-el a-agua mis besos- dijo eso tartamudeando

-Wow si que él es un caballero si lo regañan- dijo Moisés soltando una leve risa

-si- dijo reiichi –Amelia que dices dime que vas a hacer con él y su disculpa- le dijo el

-aaa mi príncipe- ella dijo eso

Todos lo que hicieron fue pegarse en la frente hasta Alan


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Yuki

En la noche

-a ver vamos a ver cuales parecidos tienes con tu padre Alan- dijo ella

-como en que-

-1 no saben casi nada de este mundo, 2 haces observaciones y por cierto cuanto llevas-

-5, 3 de lo que esta pasando y 2 de ti-

-Y como que tienes de observación de mi-

Se sonrojo

-veras eres algo loca y (mentira al extremo) no sabes cómo compórtate- el no quiso decir que la segunda era que le gustaría ser Sebastián para recibir los besos que Yuki le daría.

-aaa pero que tonto eres Alan, no sabes mentir-

-q-que como sabes que te mentí-

-pues veras mi mama y mi papa me enseñaron como una persona miente y es atravez de sus ojos dime la verdad-

-pues…- sono un d-gazer Alan se sentía aliviado

-(artist) ola quien habla- dijo ella

-Yuki soy yo sebas lo siento por no llamarte antes-

-sebas sono amigos me hubieras avisado-

-lo sé pero se te acercaron esos dos chicos y ya no pude decirte-

-y cuando vuelves-

-como dentro de unas semanas además te hablaba por si te topaste con mi primo lo has visto-

-si- se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla –el hiso llorar a una niña y lo regañe creo que esta con su abuelo-

-ooo que alivio, por favor ya no llores y cuídate y no dudes en llamarme además espero que estés usando a Andrómeda o si no veras, cuídate y cuando vuelva te daré una sorpresa vale-

-vale jeje –

-adiós- colgó

Ella sentía un alivio que él la llamara, pasaron las horas y ella se quedo dormida

-observación numero 6 ella como bella es también lo tienen de lista pero porque lo ocultara se esperara a la sorpresa de sebas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

-aaa Amelia pero que tonta eres, ya sabes que no te tienes que encariñar con los humano- le decía mientras la tapaba-

-como tu con ella- le dijo abrazando un conejo

-ee eso es distinto.- se sentó en la esquina de la cama de ella

-reiichi te hara daño por favor olvídate de ella y recuerda nuestra misión-

-dirás su misión tu volverás dentro de unos días y ni una llama de ellos- se quedo viendo un pequeño cubo rojo servía para comunicarse con ellos

-pero por ahora es mi misión-

-duerme bien- le da un beso en la frente

El se quedo despierto viendo el cielo nocturno esperando que le dieran una pequeña señal de lo que tenía que hacer

Al día siguiente en la escuela

El ya estaba sentado en su asiento esperando a Yuki ya se sentaban juntos, ella llego saca un cuaderno y se acerca a reiichi

-dime quien de tu familia es acróbata-

-y que hay con eso-

-veras tengo un proyecto que tengo que hacer hasta que me gradué de la escuela pero dime quien es el acróbata-

-bueno creo que sería rosa- al decir eso ella salió del salón

El encontró una nota "graciasss" el, la guardo en su cuaderno y se preguntaba si porque se fue así de la nada

Pasaron las horas hasta el recreo el salió del salón a buscarla -(sonido de go way), estos son los anuncios de la escuela- escucho los altavoces, solo decían tonterías hasta que un anuncio de interés dijeron –y por último se solicitan a algunos alumnos que quiera ayudar con la organización del festival de la escuela, para más informes busquen a Yuki Tsukumo adiós-

Camino hasta llegar al gimnasio donde todo se estaba dando lugar

-señorita disculpe estoy buscando a Tsukumo la ha visto- le pregunto a una chica de semi azules con un mecho morado

-si ella esta por allá ayudando con el escenario-

La busco por donde le dijeron

-hey Yuki es una locura- esa voz se le hacía familiar, veo hacia arriba y resulta que era rosa con un arnés en su cuerpo, se sorprendió por verla –Yuki sigo diciendo que esto es una locura-

-lo que tu digas a la cuenta de 3 vale- escucha a Yuki gritar desde el otro estreno estaba con una sabana y poniéndose un arnés –ya listo una, dos-

-Yuki no por favor- le dijo rosa casi llorando

-Hyo por favor, tres- grita ella y se alega del piso y rosa lo empuja un chico de cabellos azules

Ella hacia acrobacias en el aire y rosa solo gritaba hasta que ba quedando una forma el moño, de un corazón.

-rosa ya suelta el arnés- le grito ya terminando el corazón

-no ni loca- decía mientras se avalencia ella solo le soltó una sonrisa.

Luego ella lo mira, ella cae de repente.

-aaaaa- Yuki gritaba

-el arnés se rompió- grito la chica de pelos azules

Todo mundo gritaba, y el actuó sin pensar, lanzo sus cosas, y sale corriendo y extiende su brazos para atraparla y cae. Abre los ojos y ve que ella estaba arriba de él, escucho su corazón latir y sintió unos cálidos brazos en su pecho.

-te encuentra bien Yuki- escuchaba unos chicos gritar

Ella no racionaba él se asusto se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y la llevo a la enfermería

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ven conmigo en este mundo te protegeré y nunca te abandonare- le dijo la misma voz de su sueño pasado

-no alégate- ella se para sale corriendo y lo único que veía era como todo lo que amo desaparecía en unos instantes

-Yuki- unos gritos se escuchaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yuki despierta por el amor de dios- era Miky que estaba llorando por no ver que Yuki reaccionaba

-Miky cálmate—era Hyo que se acercaba a Miky para consolara

-mmm ayuda- todos se sorprendieron era Yuki que hablo mientras estaba inconsciente

-Yuki- dijo Miky con un tono de temor

-hay que dejarla descansar después de esa caída no- le dijo una enfermera

A Yuki la llevaron primero a la enfermería pero después llamaron una ambulancia lo cual la llevaron a un hospital, sus amigo estaban bien preocupados por su amiga y que tal si no despertaba pensaba sus amigo

-Yuki despierta te necesitamos, yo te necesito- le dijo Alan –se que no entiendes muchos de los de mi especie pero cuando están con un humano y hacen un lazo ese lazo se comparte cuando uno muere el otro también así que tienes que despertar vale- le dijo en un tono de seguridad

-mmm ayuda- solo podría decir eso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yuki- esa voz se iba acercando a ella – tienes que despertar porque yo te necesito- agarro la mano de ella y la guio hasta su corazón

-no puedo lo intento- le dijo el vio sus ojos y no tenían nada de vida

-se que puedes, si te lo propones despertaras-

-no-

El se iba acercando a la cara de ella –despierta- le susurro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella empieza abrir los ojos, se sentó en la cama y vio que era de noche

-que me paso- dijo ella toda confundida

Flash back

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yuki- esa voz se iba acercando a ella – tienes que despertar porque yo te necesito- agarro la mano de ella y la guio hasta su corazón

El se iba acercando a la cara de ella –despierta- le susurro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del flash back

-que bueno que despertaste, nos preocupaste- le dijo Alan

-aaa y que esperabas yo si soy fuerte-

-no, no lo eres-

-aaa tonto-

-jeje-

-creo que me dormiré, buenas noches-

-sueña bonito-

Ella se quedo dormida esperando recordar el rosto de ese tipo

Al día siguiente

Yuki ya ni estaba en el hospital, estaba en su casa descansando

-Observación 7 los humanos en especial las mujeres son frágiles y hay que protegerlas a cualquier costo- dijo Alan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reiichi

El estaba con lo demás barian en espera de un portal ya que hora de que Amelia volviera al mundo barian, ella estaba sentada a un lado de unas 20 mochilas

-Amelia compraste demasiado no- le dijo Nancy

-y es mi problema no-

Reiichi no podría parar en pensar en ella, de la nada una aurora rojo apareció era un portal

-bueno ya me tengo que ir- abrazo a reiichi –reiichi cuídate y olvídate de ella aunque sea muy agradable su corazón nunca te pertenecerá- le susurro al oído

El vio partir a Amelia sin más que decir y cuando curso el portal había desaparecido dejando una pequeña nota

"hemos intentado comunicarnos con ustedes lo siento al parecer uno de nosotros ira a verlos como han avanzado

Atte.

Misael, Gilag, Alit, Durbe y vector

Posdata

Rosa y Nancy cuídense y no vallan hacer bromas estúpidas"

Todos se quedaron pensando quien seria al mandaría al mundo humano para vigilarlo

Al día siguiente

Era el festival y todo estaba listo para el comienzo del festividad llegaron famosos lo cual a la escuela le gustaba, Hyo tenia buena voz lo cual con cas en la batería y con Miky en la guitarra y otros 2 estaban cantando una canción que le encanto

Verdadera, loca y profundamente  
Yo seré tu sueño,

Tu deseo, tu fantasía.  
Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,  
Seré todo lo que necesites.

Te amaré más con cada respiro,  
Sinceramente, loca y profundamente.  
Seré fuerte, seré fiel,  
Porque estoy contando con  
Un nuevo principio,  
Una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo.

Quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar,  
Quiero permanecer así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí.

Y cuando las estrellas brillen  
Con más fuertemente en el cielo aterciopelado,  
pediré un deseo para enviarlo al cielo.  
Y entonces hacer que quieras llorar  
Las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,  
En la certeza de que estamos rodeados  
Por el confort y la protección de los poderes más altos….

Ellos seguían cantando mientras que reiichi estaba arriba pensando en cómo estaría Amelia le había contado algo sobre lo que le pasaba. El pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarla pero cuando pensó en eso escucho una voces, el se oculto en unos árboles.

-miren esto se dice que la familia Tsukumo tiene algo oculto asi que cuando todos se marchen sacaremos todas sus cosas hasta que veamos algo valioso se lo quitamos y luego le hacemos un trueque por las cartas valen- dijo un tipo rudo cabellos negros

-vale- dijeron los demás

Al alrededor del de cabellos negros había una aurora de color oscura

-un numero genial con esto me divertiré-

Reiichi salió de su escondite y callo del árbol en pie

-hey que tal un duelo- le dijo el hacia el de cabellos negro

-a cambio que me darás-

-este número- le enseño el número que tenía antes su padre

-hecho- le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa

-duelo- dijeron al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kotori21: espero que le guste casi no se me acurre nada**

**Yuma: a mi si me gusta y mi hija se parece mucho a mi que su madre que bueno, aunque ambas saben como estrangularme **

**Vector: a mi no me gusta el camino en que mi hijo va**

**Yuma : ¿por?**

**Vector : los humanos y los barians no pueden estar juntos**

**Kotori21: tal vez pueda cambiar esa opinión tu hijo, espero que le guste jeje **


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Yuki

Sueño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yuki- le dijo una voz tierna –Yuki tienes que alegarte de reiichi no es lo que parece-

Yuki escuchaba la voz e iba caminando por un lugar parecido a un cueva cuando ella sale ve un mundo oscuro y rojo no era normal, los edificios de ahí era parecido a unas rocas que si llegabas a caer desde muy alto te atravesarían.

-Yuki- se le apareció una niña de 5 años –Yuki reiichi no es lo que parece alégate de el asi el cumplirá con su misión por favor ahorra despierta- ella se fue alegando haciendo que Yuki corriera a donde ella iba pero no había un final parecía ese lugar eterno donde ella mas caminaba había mas camino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se despierta y ve un libro que su padre le envió el titulo decía "los mundos fuera de tu imaginación"

-mundo barian…- se dijo –ya no te vuelvo a leer antes de dormir- dejo el libro en su hamaca y se levanto

Ella se cambio se puso su uniforme y se lamento por no haber estado en el festival, salió en su moto, se topa con el primer semáforo y frena, ve a reiichi.

-reiichi- ella grito él no le hiso caso y se fue camino en ese momento se sintió tan tonta que decidió saber por qué no le hiso caso.

En la escuela

Ella dejo su moto en el estacionamiento

-reiichi te hable y tu ni me hiciste caso- le dijo mientras caminaba con el

-estaba escuchando canciones y por eso no te pude escuchar-

-mentiroso-

-que-

-mentiroso yo sé cuando alguien miente y solo te creí amable pero creo que eres como todos los demás !idiota¡- le grito Yuki a reiichi

Ella salió hasta el salón llorando, cuando dieron el timbre para entrar a clases eso fue lo peor para ella ya que sentaba con reiichi

-ooo miren la hora- dijo el profesor –es hora de seleccionar parejas para los siguientes trabajos

Ella esperaba que estuviera con Hyo ya que ella no se peleaba con el mucho

-ahorra Yuki estarás con reiichi-

Ellos 2 se quedaron shockeados

-mira vas a las 7 pm no faltes o no te pondré en el trabajo vale-

-vale- le contesto reiichi

Las 7:00 pm:

Sono el timbre era reiichi vestía una chamarra azul subido y una camisa negra con letras rojas que decían red flame, unos jeans negros y converses negros.

-pasa hay vengo espérame en la sala vale- le dijo Yuki

-reiichi no intestes propasarte con ella- lo escucho y no se lo creía –ella es muy ágil si te propasas veras la consecuencias adiós- le dijo mi tía Karin y ella salió

-puedes explicarme eso- dijo nervioso y no le contesto

Después de comer y hacer el trabajo vieron una película de terror cuando ella se asusto mucho y lo abrazo sin querer a reiichi, no lo podía dejar de ver a sus ojos morados al igual que él no podría parar de verla, y de la nada hubo un apagón, grito y solo sentía uno brazos cálidos y protectores en ella. Sabía que aunque no se podrían ambos queríamos lo mismo. De la nada sintió unos labio en los suyos y ella solo lo dejo pasar y lo abraso para que no se fuera de su lado, y volvió la luz en eso se separaron.

-me tengo que ir y espero que estés bien- le dijo y salió de su casa

Lo beso

Y no se lo creía

Reiichi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El se sentía de lo peor, beso a una humana, beso a Yuki y lo peor ella era su enemiga que tenía que hacer, el pensó. Llego hasta el departamento que se renta cercas del la casa de Yuki y solo era para podre espiarla.

-que tenemos aquí- dijo rosa –y como le fue al gran reiichi con su primera cita jaja- decía ella entre risas

-tu sabes más que nadie a que venimos-me dijo Nancy mientras veía la tele

-…- Moisés no decía nada

En lo único que pensaba era en ella y el beso

-reiichi ee hay alguien ahí- decía Nancy

Lo único que sintió era una roca en la frente

-pero que les pasa-le dijo enojado

-no racionabas en que piensas- decía rosa

Se sonrojo a escuchar eso y se fue, no dijo nada, aunque ya se lo imaginaban

-con que besaste a una humana- dijo Moisés

-!¿Qué?¡- gritaron los demás

-que les importa- se fue sin decir nada

Al día siguiente:

se escondió en el tejado de la escuela para ver si ella iba ya que casi no se estaba con su amigos y le gustaba subir para sentir el aire, empieza a bostezar cuando escucho que la puerta se abría era ella y se sentó el se quedo en su lugar con los ojos cerrados

Tanto si llueve, como si hace viento, una fría ventisca invernal,  
o un sol abrazador

Ella empezó a cantar y con más razón se quedo en su lugar (no ba en la canción)

Todos ellos son ingredientes para colorear el día, No pierdas el corazon,la voluntad o el amor  
la bondad que me diste fue estricta,  
cuando nos peleábamos aprendí a irritarme,  
la verdad es que estaba sola, hasta que te conocí

Me mentí diciendo a mi misma diciendo que estar sola era más fácil  
mis libros y aficiones favoritas no parecen encajar  
Fuiste el único que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo

La felicidad y la tristeza, y la ira y do y re y mi y fa y sol y la y si y do  
no funcionan a menos que sean diferentes, la armonía y el escenario

Ella cantaba y Alan aplaudía

-va, entra al club de canto o música si en eso eres buena- le dijo Alan

Se quedo quieto con los ojos cerrados hasta que nota que Alan lo había visto. El se acerco flotando y él seguía con los ojos cerrados para que creyera que estuviera dormido.

-Yuki ven aquí- le dijo Alan

-para que alan- le dijo –ni que hubiera nadie más aquí-

Astral le señalaba nervioso hasta que ella se arto y fue a donde le decía

-…- se quedo muda –alan por qué no me dijiste antes- le grito

-cállate que tal si se despierta- le dijo susurrando

-como esta muy dormido- me señalo seguían gritando como locos

Abrió sus ojos para que dejaran de gritar

-que haces aquí- le dijo

-esto… pues…veras jeje- me decía –y tu qué haces aquí-

-yo durmiendo no pude dormir ayer por lo que sucedió-

-Por lo que sucedió, Yuki que paso entre ustedes dos- le dijo Alan

-nada- grito hacia él, el lo podía ver pero tenía que fingir

-perdón con quien hablas si solo estamos nosotros dos- le dijo

Ella ya no quiso contestar, y se paro, para hablar con ella más de cercas a ver como reaccionaba el astral

Cuando se tropiezo con algo y caí encima de ella, la ve y ve como sus ojos lo abría mucho y se tornaban de rojo sus mejillas. Y por don mil no de nuevo, otra vez la beso.

-quítate de ella- decía Alan pero el tenía que tomar su papel de un chico de este mundo –lo olvide eres un humano que no me puedes ver- dijo eso con rabia y desapareció.

El seguía arriba de ella hasta que alguien lo agarra de la camisa por detrás y le lanza un golpe

-alégate de ella- decía un chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

-Sebastián- le dijo Yuki sorprendida –que te pasa- metiéndose entre ellos para que no se golpearan más.

-que me pasa que él se quiso pasarse contigo- le grito

-en primera no me quería propasar con ella y en segunda fue un accidente- le dijo y eso lo provoco mas

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Yuki le dio una cacheta y salió de ahí, el chico estaba en un shock, no se lo creía que ella lo golpeado.

Yuki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En clases

Yuki seguía pensando en lo que había pasado primero la llegada de sebastian, segundo el beso de reiichi. Esas 2 cosas la tenían en shock, que haría se quedo viendo la ventana y vio un pequeño colibrí cercas de un flor

-Tsukumo yuki- le dijo el profesor –ponga atención o será castigada-

-si lo siento- le dijo yuki

Pasaron las horas y yuki tadavia no se podría concertar

-señorita Tsukumo y su compañero donde esta- le dijo el profesor

Yuki miro a los lados y el no estaba, ella sale corriendo del salón para buscarlo.

-reiichi- gritaba ella por donde pasaba

Lo busco por los salones, por el gym, por la cafetería, por el patio y el tegado de la escuela y no lo encontró

-yuki estas bien- le dijo cas

-no-

-porque-dijo hyo

-este verán- ella les conto todo

-pero si fue un accidente porque le se lo tomo muy a pecho- dijo hyo pensando

Hyo era el mejor amigo de sebas y sabia muy bien como era el pero estabes no lo comprendía

-entonces que haremos- dijo cas

-no lo se estoy demasiado confundida que hago- le decía mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza

Todos estaban confundidos

-ya se- dijo hyo

Ella y cas le quedaron viendo en que pensara hyo

A la salida

Hyo estaba jalando a sebastian mientras que Miky y cas jalaban a yuki, todos se dirigieron a un parque

-bueno arreglen sus diferencias vale- dijo hyo agarro a Miky y cas y salieron corriendo de ahí ambos estaban todavía enojados

-bueno que tal si cumples tu promesa- le dijo alan a yuki

-¿cual?-

-aunque lo mas sano es decir adiós-

-que pero como quieres que haga eso dime-le grito yuki

-ve yo estare en el collar y no dire ni una sola palabra- alan entro en el collar

Tomo aire, su cara se sonrojo y sebastian solo la miraba

_-__Kattobingu ore- se dijo asi misma_

_Sebastián solo voltio a verla y ella a el, lo agarro de la camisa y ella cerro los ojos y lo único que hizo fue dale un beso en la boca, ella se alego rápido y muy avergonzada, sebastian la agarra por la cintura y la atrae hacia el se acerca a ella_

_-te amo yuki- le dijo susurrándole y le da un beso_

_-observación 8 los humanos tanto hombres como mujeres son débiles ante estos sentimiento-_

_Reiichi._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-quuuuueee- dijo reiichi sorprendido

-así es ya sabemos quien vendrá y para nada es tan grato- le dijo moises

-pero por que el- le decía reiichi quería morirse en eso instantes

-ellos eligieron, no yo-

-si pero podremos hacer que cambien de opinión- le dijo rosa

-siii por favor- le dijo Nancy

-no, además no tarda en llegar-

En lo que dijo moises apareció un portal

Va rosa por un micrófono

-damas y caballeros- dijo con un tono de vergüenza –niños y niñas con ustedes el gran gladiador de todas las eras aquel que pelea sin armas sino con sus puños "ALIT EL IMDOMABLE"-

En lo que ella termino de decir eso apareció alit, el tenia su camisa rojo abierta, sus pantalones grises al igual que sus zapatos

-vaya vaya se consiguieron un gran lugar- dijo alit –va es mucho mejor que el escondite de gilag en la escuela je-

-va papa eres un tonto-

-mi querida rosita-

-¡que no me digas asiii!-

-pero si lo eres-

Ellos siguieron asi por bastante tiempo

-¡ya luego discute!- le grito reiichi -y porque te eligieron ee alit

-veras Amelia nos conto todo lo que les paso-

Al decir eso reiichi se sentía asustado que habrá dicho Amelia

-veran nos conto Amelia que solo lleven un numero, y que les falta entrenamiento-

Reiichi se sorprendió de que Amelia no les dijiera nada de su secreto o tal vez si…

-bueno si me disculpa tengo que hablar con reiichi a solas- dijo alit

Todos salieron de ahí

-de que quieres hablar- le dijo reiichi

-bueno de tu problema de concentración-

-¿por?-

-veras se te a notado que te enamoraste de ella-

-pero que dices jeje- dijo nervioso

-veras los hemos espiado y por lo que hemos visto ya casi son novios y tu papa te propone algo que interesara-

-que- dijo aun mas nervioso

-quiere que la sigas enamorando y cuando llege una de las peleas ella se tiene que sacrificar por ti y ahí perderá y por fin tendremos la victoria jaja-

Reiichi no se lo creía tenia que tracionarla pero como y se dijo asi mismo que su papa se pasaba de lo limites que debería hacer

-si no lo sabes ya tenemos una idea jeje- dijo alit

El se sorprendió y decidió aceptar, ya era noche todos dormidos menos el

-que tengo que hacer- se decía –desde que entre en su sueño no puedo parar en pensar en ella por que-

El se toco el corazón, no se lo creía, por primera vez se sintió como un humano.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Yuki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sueño

-yuki- la misma voz que hizo que se despertara – pronto sabras quien soy-

-dime quien eres y como sabes mi nombre- le dijo yuki

El se acercaba poco a poco, el agarro la mano de yuki y se la puso en su pecho para que escuchara sus latidos

-lo único que tienes que saber es que yo sere tu angel de alas negras- le dijo muy cercas de ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡yyyyyuuuuukkkkkiiiii!- grito una voz adulta –por el amor de dios igual que tu padre- era su tia karin

Aunque era sábado su tia la despetaba para que le ayudara a sacar noticias de cualquier cosa

-yuki levántate y consígueme una noticia para el noticiero por favor- lee dijo mientras salía de la habitación

ella se puso su ropa habitual

-¡yuki!- grito su tia y obomi

Ella baja lo mas rápido que puede

-rosa - ella grito

-que tal yuki- le dijo –vera mi primo te invito- le estira una invitación

-ok y por que el no vino dime-

-veras el se esta preparando- le dijo con una sonrisa –nos vemos y ponte esto vale-

Ella vio la bolsa que le dio rosa era ropa

Paso el tiempo

Ella se puso la ropa de la bolsa un blusón negro, un pantalón de campana, unos convers.

En el parque

Ella estaba sentado en un banco del parque para esperarlo

-y dime que haras ahora con lo que te dijo sebas y ahorra tu cita con reiichi dime- dijo alan

-no lo se y no es una cita si lo fuera el ya me trairia una flores-le dijo con la cara roja

-bueno te dejon ahí viene el y suerte- le dijo alan en eso desaparece

Ella vio que reiichi se bajo de una moto negra se quito el casco

-que tal te vez hermosa- le dijo reiichi

-gracias y nos vamos-

-si claro-

Le ofreció un casco y ella se subió

Llegaron al cine estaciono la moto

-2 boletos para vida pasada-

-esta bien tenga- dijo la señorita que estaba en la taquilla

Ella se emociono por la película

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

Estaba pensando en su siguiente táctica pero que hara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viernes por la noche

-Veras en el arte del amor esto deberas saber- le dijo alit

-jaja- le dijo reiichi sarcástico

-ten con esto anotaras lo que te dire-

-no además no lo necesito-

-jaja- dijo alit sarcástico –veras te contare de mi mas grande amor-

El le conto sobre el intento de enamorar a Kotori pero no pudo por la culpa de yuma y rei (vector)

15 para la cita

-mira reiichi solo toma- le dijo nancy

-y esto-

-te diremos que tienes que hacer y sin necesidad de ser como alit-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado una hora de la pelicula

-probando 123 ala víbora de la mar- dijo rosa

Se toco el oído para que supiera que si la escucho

-bueno ahorra pasa tu brazo sobre sus hombros y si no puedes contestarme haslo por telepatía-

-y como lo hago-

-finge que bostezas estiras los brazos y wuala- le dijo moises

El hizo caso y ella se le acerco mas a el.

Paso la película ellos salieron del cine

-bueno ahorra llevala a un lugar bello como el parque o ala playa- le dijo nancy

-ala playa, le pones una manta o una toalla- le dijo rosa –ahí te enviamos lo demás vale-

El va en la moto para la playa ve las cosas que le había dejado los otros

Llego hasta la playa, la agarro de la mano y ella se sento, la llevo a un lugar donde estaba muy hermoso

-te lo dije es una cita- le dijo alan

Ella no le hizo caso y lo único que hizo fue poner su cabeza en los hombros de el

-es muy hermoso el paisaje- le dijo ella

-aa cierra los ojos-

-ok-

Ella sintió que le levantaba el cabello y también sintió que le ponía algo en el cuello

-abre los ojos- le susurro

Ella sintió que la voz se le hacia familiar pero no le hizo tanto caso

Ella vio que su collar era una campanilla dorada con un liston rojo, ella se voltio hacia el, ella paso su brazos por los hombros de el y el paso su brazos por la cintura de ella, se acercaron tanto en un minuto ya no había distancia entre ellos, seguían besándose hasta que calleron

Se levantaron

–te llevare a tu casa ven- le dijo reiichi

-vale-

Ella empezó a tembra y el le dio su chamarra

-ten lo mas importante es que no te enfermes- le dio un beso en la frente

Ella sentía que estaba protegida por el aunque tarde o temprano sabria quien era reiichi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

En la noche

Ella se ponía su pijama era un blusón azul con un botón negros grande que le llevaba hasta las rodillas

Ella seguía sin quererse quitar el collar que le dio

-entonces que haras dime- le dijo alan

-no lo se – le dijo con una sonrisa picarona –hey quiero estrenar a Andrómeda que tal si mañana vamos a satélite a tener duelos en ruedas o ya se en el estadio del dragon carmesí-

-ok-

-buenas noches-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sueño

Ella vio que tenia un vestido rojo, el vestido era un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y con una cola muy grande

-yuki- la misma voz de la noche anterior –ve sosten mi mano-

Ella agarro la mano de el, la atrajo hacia el y ella no sabia que le iba a hacer

-cierra los ojos- ella abrió los ojos con asombro y ella empeso a recorda esa voz pero de donde, ella izo caso y cerro los ojos

Sentía que se había alegado del piso y que solo podría sentir el viento en su rostro

-abrelos- le dijo el

-ok- dijo temerosa –wow-

-si verdad- le dijo ella vio al suelo estaban volando y ella se abrasa mas fuerte de el

-y donde estamos- le dijo

-en mi mundo-

-y como se llama-

-solo te dire que es una sorpresa-

Ella seguía abrazado a el se acomoda en el pecho de el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despierta, ella pensó que todo eso era cursi y que por eso siempre seria un sueño

Al dia siguiente

Era domingo y seguía dormida

-(artist) alo quien habla-dijo media dormida

-soy yo Miky te estamos esperando que paso- le dijo Miky enojada

-aa ya voy vale-

Ella se cambio rápido, se despidió de su tia, agarro su moto y se dirigió a satélite aun con la felicidad del sábado


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Yuki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunes

Yuki estaba en clases y veía que nadie le ponía atención al profesor ya que todos hablaban de algo importante, ella agarro su cuaderno y escribió

"Alan puedes ir a escuchar lo que dicen esa chicas"

Alan vio la nota y como nada mas ella y sus amigo lo podrían ver, el pasaría sin ningún problema, el se dirigió a donde estaba esas chicas

-vez lo del torneo entraras- dijo una de ellas

-no lo creo, ya que de seguro entrara cas, Hyo, sebas, Miky y Yuki, y creo que Miky tendrá el tercer lugar, sebas el segundo y Yuki el primero como su padre- dijo la otra

Alan se dirigió a donde estaba Yuki

-Yuki esta hablando de un torneo- le dijo Alan

-aaa enserio tengo que saber más de él-

En el recreo

-sebas, sebas- ella gritaba

Ella andaba en unos patines por toda la escuela buscando a sebas, ella seguía gritando hasta que choco con alguien

-aaa lo siento mucho- ella miro y vio que era moisés –con más razón lo siento mucho-

-no hay problema- le dijo –a quien buscas-

-a Sebastián-

Al decir el nombre de Sebastián el se enojo, ya que era ubio el era su enemigo natural

-no lo he visto- le dijo moisés y se fue

Ella siguió buscándolo

-Miky has visto a sebas-

-no vino dijo que tendría que ayudar en el torneo y para que lo buscas-

-por eso lo del torneo en donde nos registramos-

-el ya lo hizo y toma-

Miky le dio un estuche en forma de estrella

-Wow gracias Miky-dijo Yuki emocionada

Dieron el timbre y todos entraron a clases, ella estaba en clase de historia, ella seguía pensando en lo haría para conseguir las piezas de la estrella. Cuando se escucharon los altavoces

-(go way) hola esto son los anuncios de día a día de la escuela, hoy les diremos sobre el torneo de las galaxias, a aquellos que tenga los estuches por favor pasen al patio es todo por hoy-

Al terminar de decir eso Yuki salió corriendo de salón, llego al patio vio a sus amigos y a los amigos de reiichi. Todos se preguntaban por que los habían citado aquí

-que tal a todo- dijo sebas –bueno, se lo que se están preguntando que hacen todos aquí, bueno es porque ustedes podrán salir de la escuela solo los 3 días del torneo, en eso 3 días deben encontrar las piezas o si no quieren tener duelo pueden ir a una de las bases secretas si es que la encuentra, luego aquel que se le encuentre haciendo trampa todas las piezas se le quitara y ya no podrán participar, alguna pregunta-

Nancy alzó la mano

-si dime- le dijo sebas

-bueno y desde hoy podremos salir de la escuela- dijo ella

-si ya que hoy comienza la búsqueda, bueno es todo y buena suerte- dijo el

Todos estaban emocionados en especial Yuki a donde iría se decía

-observación 9 tanto Yuki como su padre se emociona tanto por los duelos-

Reiichi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El salió a las 12:30 como todos los demás que tenia los estuches, el seguía buscando un xyz diferente que no fuera numero

-aaa en donde puedo encontrar esa carta xyz creo que tendré que ir a una tienda o podre ir al puerto donde se encuentra el contacto de mi padre mmm….-

El seguía caminando hasta que choco con un poster

-ach- dijo él mientras se levantaba –bueno tengo que pensar en otro lugar-

-contraseña- dijo una voz

-que- dijo el asustado

Era un robot, el robot abrió su boca, reiichi se percato que el estuche cavia perfectamente, lo puso

-reiichi Shingetsu, estudiante, duelista nivel avanzado, sígueme- dijo el robot

El robot lo llevo a un lugar oscuro, el entro, se llevo una gran sorpresa había una cámara de televisión

-que tal yo soy Alberto y felicidades has encontrado una de las bases secretas y para obtener las 3 piezas tienes que contestar las siguientes preguntas- dijo el muchacho de cabellos negro

-ok- dijo nervioso

-primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es la carta as de yugi el primer y gran duelista?, segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es el as de yusei fudo? Y última pregunta: ¿dime una leyenda de dragones? Y ahorra-

-el mago oscuro, dragón de polvo de estrellas y las leyenda de las galaxias- dijo el

-felicidades ahorra tienes 4 piezas y solo te falta una nos vemos a la siguiente emisión- dijo el

-corte-dijo el camarógrafo

-felicidades- le dijo Alberto y le extendió la mano

Paso las horas

-va tengo 4 piezas y eso que solo va un día de comenzar pero entrare a ese torneo pase lo que pase-

El sintió feliz y sentía que algo pasaría en ese torneo y por eso se emociono

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki

-ve guerrera colibrí ataca con destello de ala- grito Yuki

Bajando los puntos de vida de su contrincante a cero

-ganadora Yuki aquí tienes esta pieza- le dijo el referir

-genial solo me falta 2 piezas- dijo Yuki

Ella se fue caminando por el parque, ya era de noche, ella sintió que alguien la seguía, Alan apareció se había percatado del miedo que tenia Yuki

-Yuki camina yo te avisare si te siguen- le dijo el

Al paso que iba Yuki el se acercaba

-te viene siguiendo de hace unas cuadras que hacemos- le dijo Alan

Ella salió corriendo, y el sujeto que venía siguiéndola también corrió, ella se oculto en los muelles.

-Yuki cuidado- le dijo Alan

El sujeto que la seguía la había agarrado de la boca con un tapo con algo para dormirla para que no gritara

-deja de hacer eso o veras la consecuencias- le dijo el amenazándola con un cuchillo

-hey, tú qué tal si la sueltas- a Yuki se le hacía conocida esa voz

Ella cayo inconsciente

Unos minutos después

-mmm- se dijo media dormida- donde estoy- voltio a los lados

-tranquila Yuki estas bien aquí- le dijo una voz

-quien esta ahí- grito ella

-shuu- le taparon la boca por detrás –cálmate soy yo, reiichi vine a ayudarte y además estamos escondidos de él, te sigue buscando por un motivo pero cual- dijo el - ¿tu lo sabes?

-no-dijo en voz baja

-donde están mocosos salga no les hare daño- dijo el encapuchado

Ella se asusto tanto que reiichi lo noto, la abraso le dio un beso en la frente.

-no están aquí mejor me voy- dijo el encapuchado y se fue de ahí

Duraron media hora ahí para verificar que se había ido y lo único que hiso Yuki fue llorar

-te llevare a tu casa- dijo reiichi

En ese momento empezó a llover

Unas horas después

Estaban por el parque y Yuki tenia la chaqueta de reiichi

Llegaron a la casa de ella, no se veía luz, su tía no estaba ahí, ella abrió la puerta.

-me voy a mi casa aaachuuuu- dijo reiichi

El se había dando media vuelta cuando Yuki lo agarra por el brazo

-no te vayas, pasa lo noche aquí por favor- le dijo Yuki

-esta bien pasare la noche aquí y aaachuuuu- dijo

-primero te prestare algo de ropa-

Ella busco algo de ropa para hombre y encontró la antigua pijama de su padre, ella se lo presto a reiichi, ella se salió de la habitación para que se cambiara más a gusto, ella se fue al baño para bañarse, ella salió con una bata y llego a su cuarto para cambiarse pero se llevo una sorpresa

Era reiichi se había quedado dormido en la cama de Yuki, ella agarro su pijama y se cambio arriba en el ático y bajo de nuevo ya cambiada para tapar a reiichi, ella había terminado, se volteo, una mano la agarro por detrás.

-reiichi que pasa- le dijo Yuki algo nerviosa

El no le contestaba y lo único que hiso fue pararse en frente de ella, el rosto de ella se torno rojo.

El se le acercaba a su rostro y acaricia su pelo, le da un beso en la boca y ella cierra los ojos, se seguía besando y ella lo dejaba, pero algo no le gustaba, cuando se separo él sus labios de ella, el empezó a besarla en el cuello, ella intentaba separarse de él pero no podría ya que él era muy fuerte

-re-reiichi para por favor- le dijo Yuki –p-para-

-no puedo, si lo hago te perderé y nunca te podre ver mas- dijo el

Ella empezó a recordar que reiichi estornudaba mucho.

-fiebre- dijo ella mientras que reiichi seguía besándole el cuello

El tiro a Yuki a la cama, y la seguía besando

-esto es muy molesto- dijo reiichi y se va quitando la camisa, la tira

Ella estaba muy nerviosa y el cae encima de ella, ella abrió los ojos reiichi estaba dormido, ella se lo quita de encima, lo tapa y se sube rápidamente al ático

-observación 10 tengo que investigar quien es reiichi- dijo Alan apretando sus puños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

Al día siguiente

-aaa- se levanto reiichi –que paso ayer-

El empieza a oler algo rico y baja, se dirigió a la cocina, era Yuki cambiada y cocinando, a él se le hacia extraño que ella cocinara, ella todavía no se percataba de que reiichi la estaba viendo

-bueno días- dijo reiichi –y que cocinas-

-tu ropa esta en la cama- le contesto

-que te pasa te encuentras bi…-dijo reiichi

En eso el recuerda lo de la noche

-t-tu y y-yo en la n-noche… ¿Qué paso?- le dijo entre tartamudeos

-te quedaste dormido y nada mas eso- le dijo Yuki –ten come esto vale- le dijo

El comió lo que le dio, el seguía avergonzado por lo de la noche, ella ya se había retirado de la cocina, ambos no sabían qué hacer.

-"piensa reiichi tienes que disculparte o si no el plan no funcionara"- se dijo mentalmente –"recuerda ella es tu enemiga no tu…- el no sabía que decir el todavía estaba desconcertado.

Suena el timbre, Yuki sale corriendo para ver quién era

-¡reiichi!- grito ella – vienen a buscarte-

El salió corriendo hacia la puerta y vio quien era él se llevo una gran sorpresa

-reiichi donde has estado- era la pequeña Amelia –hemos estado preocupados por ti hasta "nuestro padre" va a venir a ver como estas avanzando- le dijo Amelia

-avanzando- dijo Yuki con una gran duda

-esta bien ya voy Amelia solo déjame cambiarme vale- le contesto reiichi un poco triste

-esta bien esperare- le dijo ella

Yuki le dio el pase y ella se sentó en el sofá en espera de reiichi

Pasaron las horas para reiichi fue una eternidad el no sabía qué hacer

-se puede- dijo Amelia

-claro- le dijo todavía triste

-se que estas triste por lo que te dijeron que tenias que hacer con Yuki pero tú sabes que es por el bien de nuestro mundo y con ayuda del poder de Yuki lo haremos posible y tal vez ella y tu puedan….-

-¡cállate!- le dijo reiichi -ya lo sé pero a mí no me gusta esa estúpida idea es de lo más cruel en especial para ella, ella es única, ella es…..- se quedo pensando unos momentos- lo siento Amelia pero tú no lo entenderías además ella… buenas noches- le dijo el

El se quedo pensando en lo que debería que hacer, solo lo único que sabía era que tendía un gran castigo por lo que estuvo por hacer con ella y lo peor es que el castigo seria impuesto por su padre vector

-"y el colmo de los colmos es que el tonto de Alan esta sospechando y si se entera de quien soy ella me odiara entonces mi meta será acabar con Alan y luego seguir con el plan y tal vez ella y yo…"- él pensó –jajaja-

El rio como todo un maniático

**Perdón por la demora es que estado ocupada y no he podido avanzar en el libro mucho y si tienen dudas las primeras son:**

**Yuki y reiichi tienen 15 años es que se me trabo la compu y se puso de 14 al igual que Amelia y mako son de 10 años, rosa, Nancy, Hyo, cas son de 15 y sebas, Miky y moisés son de 16**

**El perro esta con Yuma en sub america**

**Si tienen más dudas comenten no hay problema, espero que le guste este capítulo tal vez sea de 15 o 20 eso no lo sé jeje y perdón par la escena de yuki y reiichi, casi no se ocurrió nada en este capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

-¡Yuki! Despierta ya es my tarde- grito su tía –además baja rápido tus padre te enviaron algo-

Al decir eso ella se cambia y baja, se dirige a la cocina pare ver que le enviaron sus padre, ella ve el paquete y una nota de su tía, se va al ático para abrir lo que tenía el paquete

Abre el paquete lo cual contenía unas fotos de sus padre en una ruinas de sub América, una libreta, algunos libros y unas reliquias

-genial mi padre me envió muchas cosas geniales lo primero que hare con las reliquias será límpialas y colócalas en distintas partes de la casa, los libros los pondré en este pequeño estante y con la libreta….- dijo pensando que tenía que hacer

-que pasa Yuki- le pregunta Alan –y esa libreta que tiene dime-

-tiene algunos escritos en otros idiomas y muchas hojas en blanco como que era una libreta de padre a hijo y me toco a mí-

-y que dice- dijo Alan

-este escrito parece de mi abuelo y habla de una puerta dimensional, este es escrito de mi padre que dice que los mundo barian y astral esta conectados es decir si uno desaparece el otro también- dijo ella pensando

Ella se quedo pensando sobre los mundo ella ya había leído algo así

-(artist)- suena su d-gazer –bueno quien habla- dijo ella

-soy yo Miky que no me reconoces- le dijo enojada – bueno el punto es que yo ya tengo las 5 piezas y además la escuela va hacer una obra de teatro y necesito que vengas y rápido-

-vale ya voy no te desesperes- dijo y luego se quedo pensando –y yo que tengo que recolectar todavía 2 piezas dime que hare heeeee- le dijo

-bueno le puedes pedir a sebas que te de unas piezas- le dijo con una sonrisa picarona –y dime hablando de sebas que relación tienes con el-

-b-bueno la de amigos no es obvio jeje-

-si pero te beso y te dijo que te amaba-

En eso recuerda lo que paso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-..-.

Flashback

_-__Kattobingu ore- se dijo así misma_

_Sebastián solo voltio a verla y ella a él, lo agarro de la camisa y ella cerró los ojos y lo único que hizo fue dale un beso en la boca, ella se alego rápido y muy avergonzada, Sebastián la agarra por la cintura y la atrae hacia él se acerca a ella_

_-te amo Yuki- le dijo susurrándole y le da un beso_

-pero mira la hora creo que me tengo que ir jeje- dijo media atarantada

-incorregible pero quiero que me digas algo- se le acerco –fui tu primer beso o fue ese…-dijo aprontando sus puños

-bueno la verdad- dijo ella tenía que pensar en algo o sino mataría a reiichi –fue Alan-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-dijo sebas y Alan al mismo tiempo

-como si Alan es un astral y casi lo traspasas- dijo el todo confuso –bueno- se calmo- ni modo que se puede hacer-

-loca- dijo Alan

Fin del flashback

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-eres uno loca- le dijo Miky

-si y que querías que le digiera dime-

-que él fue el primero-

-bueno ya mira ya casi llegamos a ir que ir por el parque para llegar a la escuela-

-observación 11 las mujeres son las más locas- dijo Alan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Reiichi

-ba ya me falta pocas piezas y ni siquiera hey podido encontrar una carta buena pero cual- dijo reiichi –piensa reiichi la carta que quieres se la podrías pedir a tu padre pero no te la dará por lo que paso con Yuki aaaaaaaaaa que hago-

El se choca con alguien

-fíjate tonto- dijo el

Se lleva una gran sorpresa

-mira quién habla el que se quiso pasar con Yuki- dijo sebas

-cállate fue un accidente-

-si como no- dijo sebas y lo agarra por la camisa –mira asle algo a Yuki que la lastime y te juro que te matare-

-mira- se soltó –no le hare nada a Yuki además si te cuento que Yuki y yo….- dijo reiichi

-eres hombre muerto- dijo sebas dándole un puñetazo en la cara

Ello comenzaron a pelearse, en ese momento llega Amelia con unas blusas

-¡reiichi!-grito ella

-no te acerque ame…-le dio otro puñetazo

En eso también estaba mako viendo como se peleaban sin decir nada

En eso va pasando Miky y Yuki

-mira Yuki- le dijo Miky

-aahiiii no es reiichi y sebas- dijo ella y salió corriendo

Ella llego a donde estaban ellos

-paren- dijo ella interponiéndose –esto es una tontería los pueden descalificar paren-

-parare cuando este pedazo se porquería me dijo que paso entre tú y el- dijo sebas enojado

Ella se quedo pálida de que hablaría

-te lo diré ella y yo nos besamos como 10 veces y tuvimos una cita que te parece porque tú la conoces de haces años y yo solo hace unos meses y ve- dijo reiichi

En eso sebas se veía triste

-me voy- dijo sebas con tono de tristeza

-sebas- dijo Yuki

-no me sigan- dijo el

-que te pasa reiichi te creí amable y tierno pero veo que eres todo un patan- dijo ella entre lagrimas –sebas- grita ella y salió corriendo

El se tentó el pecho que –"que tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi y no en otros dime yo soy un gran idiota por no tenerte…. Si supieras lo que siento por ti"- se dijo mentalmente

-reiichi estas bien- le dijo Amelia

-si hay que irnos ven- le dijo triste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki

Ya era noche Yuki no había alcanzado a sebas y lo único que hiso fue tener duelos para completar el estuche

-Yuki baja hay que comer- grito su tía

-ya voy tía- dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima

Ella bajo para comer se veía muy triste

-que pasa Yuki dime- le dijo su tía

-veras tía- ella le conto todo

-bueno lo único que te puedo decir es que a veces nuestros más profundos sentimientos salen a flote cuando se pierde algo importante-

-que- dijo confundida

-dales su espacio y veras que se reconcilian-

-ok- dijo ella ya parecía estar segura de sí misma

Ya era noche y su tía estaba dormida, ella seguía despierta, ella veía por su ventana el cielo y fue a la sala ya que ahí había un piano, Alan salió del collar, ella empezó a tocar el piano

Le di agua a alguien

Eso fue tan fácil como dibujar un arcoíris

Me esforzare y creare mi camino ideal

Aunque será difícil

Esperanzadamente sin sufrir

Intentando llegar hacia la victoria, y todavía

¡Quiero florecer!

Allá van los sueños inquebrantables, malos

Si, voy a conseguirlo

Habrá risa y no debo dudar

Al límite, yo actuare como una niña motivada, con seguridad,

Mirando adelante, atravesando el mañana, yo lo mostrare

Ah, apuntando hacia el cielo azul,

El orgullo en nuestro progreso floreciendo

¡La determinación de tipo anhelante!

Los pétalos innumerables están alrededor de,

Cuando el tiempo ha sido sacrificado para lograr un hecho

Si, sobre la cabeza, en ese espacio eso esta donde a donde yo llegare

Ah, aunque sintiéndose perdido hoy

Yo todavía estoy anhelando

La determinación de un tipo anhelante

En eso ella termina de cantar y ve a su tía con una batan y parecía feliz por oírla

-es un alivio que bueno que te sientas así aunque tienes que descansar mañana es el torneo y no quiero que llegues tarde vale- le dijo su tía subiendo las escaleras

A la mañana siguiente

En Heartland

-ya aquí comienza una nueva historia y también el comienzo de mi promesa- dijo ella

-promesa- dijo Alan

-si la cual es convertirme en la campeona y poder ayudar a noa-

-noa quien es el- dijo Alan

-mi primo, el hijo de mi tía Karin, el se enfermo y a estado hospitalizado desde entonces y si gano el dinero será para su operación y todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo ella

-nunca me hablaste de eso- dijo una voz atrás de ella

Se voltio y se llevo una sorpresa –sebas- dijo ella

-nunca me dijiste que noa estaba enfermo ¿Por qué?- dijo el

- el me dijo que nunca te digiera y es mejor irnos ya va a comenzar- dijo ella

-observación 12 la familia es algo importante antes que nada y por eso la ayudare a ganar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reiichi

-bienvenidos al torneo de las galaxias soy Alberto y seré el narrador de este fabuloso suceso- dijo Alberto

-bueno comencemos como el torneo de hace años será habrá 4 escenarios diferentes pero solo 8 será quien este en ellos y de esos 8 se sacara 4 y de ellos quien se llevara este trofeo con dinero y por supuesto el titulo de campeón y un deseo- todo el público grito –y que comience-

Todos lo que participaban se setaron en uno bajones y comenzó el torneo de los 16 los que entraron a los escenarios fueron Nancy, Miky, sebas y reiichi, los que quedaba era rosa, moisés, Hyo y Yuki

Con Nancy se enfrento a Yuki, Miky contra moisés, sebas contra rosa y reiichi contra Hyo

Todo mundo gritando de alegría por saber quién de ellos quedaría en entre los 4 mejores de primer enfrentamiento gano Yuki, el segundo moisés, tercero sebas y cuarto reiichi

Todos se subieron a sus respetivos bajones

-bueno tiene que descansar para poder seguir mañana el torneo es sorprendente- dijo Alberto

Todos se retiraron de ahí, ellos se fueron a su departamento, en eso moisés encontró una nota

-que dice la nota- le pregunta Amelia

-dice espero que uno de ustedes gane iremos después del torneo y alit cuídalos no queremos que pase el accidente de la otro vez atte. Durbe Misael y vector posdata…..- dijo moisés pensando –tienen que usa y barian forcé pero van a tener que fingir que están controlados así reiichi podrá tener mas compasión de ella-

-aaa genial sigue enojado por eso es solo un accidente todo lo que quiera pero eso no lo hare- dijo reiichi enojado

-bueno pero no te enojes- dijeron los demás

A la mañana siguiente

-que tal lo duelos siguen y esto son los enfrentamientos Yuki vs moisés y Sebastián vs reiichi, bueno sus lugar y buenas suerte Heartland burning- dijo Alberto (no es hijo de míster Heartland o como le dice Yuma anciano)

Comenzó el duelo de reiichi y sebas se tiro una moneda reiichi cara y sebas cruz, gano cruz

-mi turno- dijo sebas mientras robaba una carta

-invoco a photon circler, y luego activo la carta espejo photon, espejo photon copia a uno de mis monstruos photon pero con 0 puntos y los sacrifico para poder traer a mi alma sal dragón Galaxy Eyes photon pongo 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

-Ok presumido mi turno- dijo reiichi

El vio la carta que robo y sonrió


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Pasaron los días el torneo ya había acabado para Yuki fue lo más triste, su amigo sebas había perdido ante reiichi y ella también así su promesa no se cumpliría, ella se dirigía al hospital, subió el elevador y al parece salió entro en un cuarto

-que tal noa como has estado- le dijo Yuki

-bien Yuki hey estado bien el doctor dice que ya tienen donador para mí- le decía con una alegría, noa tenía 17 años, 2 años mayor que Yuki, su cabello era blanco con un mecho rojo, el había heredado los ojos de su padre ósea Chris

-eso es bueno noa y no te dijo cuanto costara- dijo ella preocupada

-bueno dijo que se lo platicaría a mi mama y como están todos dime y tu cumple, que mal que no fui jeje- dijo el

Ella le conto todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses

-Wow y se quedo dormí encima de ti jejeje que tonto-

-lo sé y si vieras sebas se pone muy celoso cuando reiichi se me acerca te lo puedes imaginar jeje-

-lo sé desde que recuerdo sebas es muy fácil de enojar jeje aaach- dijo noa tocándose su pecho

La maquina esta sonando constantemente, entraron los doctores para ver qué le pasa, pasaron las horas y el ya estaba dormido al parecer iba a tener una recaída, ella le dejo una nota y se fue, ella estaba llorando se sentía de lo peor por no poder ayudarlo y por no haber ganado el campeonato

-Yuki se que te encuentras triste por lo de noa pero veras que hallaran una solución te lo seguro- le dijo Alan

-no lo creo Alan por su enfermedad un tratamiento es muy costoso- dijo ella

Ella no decía nada solo se sentía muy mal, se le notaba que la lagrimas caían de ella

-es mejor irnos a casa mi tía estará muy preocupada por mi y no es muy bueno cuando se enoja creme-

-y tu tía a sido siempre así de gritona- dijo alan, el quería cambiar de tema para poderla verla feliz

-si creo es lo que dice mi papa pero es porque ella se preocupa mucho por lo que la rodea-

-encerio no te lo creo-

-mira pero no le dijas a nadie que te lo conte- dijo ella volteando a los lados –el dia de la boda de mis padre, mi papa se quedo dormido y mi tia lo tuvo que levantar con una barrica de agua jaja-

El soltó una leve sonrisa por haber escuchado la risa de ella

-eso no te lo creo- dijo el

-es enserio el se duerme en los días más importantes y el día de mi cumpleaños número 10 él se durmió encima del pastel jaja-

-ja no te lo creo y menos eso-

En eso sono el d-gazer de Yuki era su tía muy preocupada por ella, ella salió corriendo para llegar lo más rápido a la casa

-observación 13 el malestar de Yuki me puede, ¿qué hare para que se sienta feliz?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

El estaba feliz por a ver ganado todos lo demás también porque ellos creían que con esto daría un nuevo comienzo para el mundo barian, el se sentía lo mejor en el mundo pero se llevo una sorpresa era sebas

-que quieres aquí vienes a golpearme otra vez- le dijo enojado

-solo quiero hablar contigo es de Yuki-

Al decirle eso el acepto y lo siguió

-dime qué pasa con ella-

-veras ella entro al torneo para ayudar a alguien muy especial en su vida y tal vez esa persona no…- no pudo continuar –solo quiero que la ayudes es todo-

-quien es esa persona-

-su primo es como su hermano mayor, él esta enfermo del corazón y con el dinero pagaría su operación pero tú le ganaste y…para que te dijo esto de todos modos no la ayudaras adiós-

El se quedo pensando que haría se le ocurrió algo, el se dirigió a su cuarto

-que vas hacer- le dijo Amelia

-aquí esta- dijo el sacando una guitarra

-y esa guitarra- dijo Amelia

-me la compre con el dinero del trofeo-

-aaah dónde vas – dijo Amelia

-veras se lo diré a Yuki lo que siento por ella- se inco –me acompañas-

-vale- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tierna –y que hay con alit-

-no te preocupes yo me encargo cuídame esto- le dio el estuche de la guitarra

-alit hey oído que por los muelles se encuentra un numero súper fuerte no sé si deba ir o…-dijo reiichi cuando fue interrumpido

-no, yo iré esto es de expertos, moisés estas a cargo- dijo mientras salió del departamento

-yyy se fue Amelia ven rápido que tenemos pocos minutos antes de que se entere- agarro Amelia del brazo

-ya voy pesa mucho esto- dijo ella

-dámelo-

-a donde van- dijo rosa

-como dicen los humanos- dijo Amelia pensando –ah ya se, se la va a cantar a Yuki-

-queee- dijieron los demás

-vámonos Amelia- dejo reiichi

-nosotros también- dijo Nancy

-ya que si no puedes con ellos úneteles- dijo moisés

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Ella veía el cielo y se preguntaba que podría hacer por noa pero ella no se daría por vencida

-Yuki quiero decirte algo- dijo Alan

-que pasa Alan-

-es que yo quiero que sepas que…-

En eso el no podría decir lo que sentía por ella y escucho una notas musicales

-que hay alguien afuera con una guitarra- dijo Alan

-va incorregible- dijo ella un poco confusa

Ella también escucho las notas

-¡Yuki ven rápido!- grito su tía

Ella bajo lo más rápido las escaleras

-que pasa tía- dijo ella

-ven- ella agarro a Yuki por el brazo abrió la puerta y salieron a la calle

"Salí anoche  
Voy a salir esta noche otra vez  
Cualquier cosa para captar su atención (la atención)  
Y ella es una chica dulce verdadera  
Y yo se que tiene una alma hermosa  
Detalles que ambos se olvidaron de mencionar (se olvidó de mencionar)

Y tú, que siempre sabes dónde estás  
Y siempre sé donde estoy  
Lo estamos llevando demasiado lejos  
Pero yo no quiero que termine

Este beso es algo que no puedo resistir  
Tus labios son innegables  
Este beso es algo que no podemos arriesgarnos a  
Su corazón no es fiable  
Algo tan sentimental  
Porque no me quiero perder este beso  
No quiero perder este beso

Sabes que eres mi tipo  
Y tus ojos son llave, a mi corazón  
Tentación me confesión (confesión)  
Y tú eres una cosa caliente real  
Pero usted sabe que tengo un niño en algún lugar  
Así se puede sentir la tensión? (siento la tensión)

Este beso es algo que no puedo resistir  
Tus labios son innegables  
Este beso es algo que no podemos arriesgarnos a  
Su corazón no es fiable  
Algo tan sentimental  
Porque no me quiero perder este beso  
No quiero perder este beso

Pero si me pides que  
No pude, no pude, me  
tu te estás acercándose más y  
No debo, no debo, yo  
Pero si me pides que  
No pude, no pude, me  
No debería, no debería  
No quiero perder este beso

Este beso es algo que no puedo resistir  
Tus labios son innegables  
Este beso es algo que no podemos arriesgarnos a  
Su corazón no es fiable  
Algo tan sentimental  
Usted hace tan perjudicial  
Y me gustaría que no tenía ganas de este  
Porque no me quiero perder este beso  
Me gustaría que no tenía ganas de este  
No quiero perder este beso"

Ella se llevo era reiichi con una guitara y la pequeña Amelia era su coro tenia lo voz de un ángel, ella bajo la cabeza y Amelia empuja a reiichi hacia ella

-q-que t-tienes no te gusto la canción- le dijo reiichi

-no la verdad me encanto y no sé qué decir –dijo ella

-aaa pues di que si te gusto la canción-

-pues si me gusto mucho-

En eso moisés le quito la guitara él empezó a tocar algo parecido a un Blas

Ellos se sonrojaron mucho, Amelia empujo a reiichi

-ah así- dijo reiichi – Yuki tengo algo importante que decirte…-

-Observación 14 me siento como un tonto por no poder decírselo- dijo Alan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Reiichi

Ellos llegaron a su departamento pero reiichi estaba demasiado feliz

-Wow- dijo Nancy –ni yo me la creo que ahorra tu y Yuki son novios-

-ni yo me la creí- dijo el –pero estos besos demuestra todo lo contario jejeje-

-los voy a matar- dijo alit -fui a los muelles y adivinen que no había ninguna carta numero y los pescadores me creyeron un ladrón y me lanzaron ostias con conchas vivas-

-si qué bueno a que no es la mejor noche de tu vida- dijo reiichi feliz

-que le paso- dijo alit

-bueno…- dijo Amelia cuando un portal apareció detrás de ella

-es aquí- dijo una voz

-vector eres un tonto claro que es aquí creo que hasta tu hijo es más listo que tu- dijo otro voz

-cállate Misael solo sirves para dar sermones- dijo vector

-cayesen los dos es aquí y Misael tiene razón tu hijo es más listo que tu- dijo Durbe

Salieron del portal

-y mi padre- pregunto Nancy

-no pudo venir tuvo que quedarse en el mundo barian- dijo Durbe

-que paso por que el esta tan feliz que esta abrazado a rosa sin gritar- dijo Misael

-bueno como le iba a decir verán reiichi le pidió que Yuki fuera su novia y aquí esta la respuesta- dijo Amelia

-corrijo vector hasta Amelia es mas lista que tu- dijo Misael

-va cállate- le contesto

-buenas noches- dijo reiichi mientras se fue a su cuarto

-creo que se drogo- dijo vector

-nunca te preocupas por tu hijo- dijo Amelia

-no- dijo el –solo me importa 99% yo y creo que el 1% me importa los demás-

-loco, tonto y manipulador lo típico de vector-dijo Amelia

El cerro la puerta de su cuarto el solo podría pensar en que él y ella eran novios lo único que se imaginaba como seria sus citas, el no se la creía pero bueno el esperaba lo besos de ella y también…

-adoro este mundo- dijo el –ella es lo mejor en mi corta vida y lo mejor es que el tonto de Alan nunca se lo podrá decir jajaja- rio como un loco –ooo me estoy volviendo como mi padre que horror lo peor de mi vida- dijo el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Vector: ahorra si, donde encuentro a la que hiso este fanfic **

**Reiichi: que le vas a hacer**

**Vector: matarla**

**Reiichi: por**

**Vector: porque me dijo que soy un tonto**

**Kotori21: lo eres y además a mí me gusta cómo va **

**Vector: púdrete**

**Kotori21: espero que les guste casi no he podido subir capítulos porque no tengo internet y rara vez me conecto jeje, bueno también necesito ayuda con algo si me quieren ayudar por favor coméntelo y gracias por leerlo**

**Vector: te lo diré de nuevo púdrete**

**Kotori21: cállate o veras nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Yuki

Lunes

Yuki estaba feliz porque habían operado a noa y lo darían de alta ese mismo día, luego la llegada de sus padre quienes le traía una gran sorpresa y por ultimo su novio el cual conocería a sus suegros

-Yuki por que tan alegre- dijo Alan

-veras hoy será un gran día- dijo ella –aaah que felicidad-

Ella estaba feliz, cuando alguien le tapa los ojos

-mira si eres un ladrón o un asesino será mejor que me sueltes- dijo ella amenazando

-bueno no soy un ladrón ni menos un asesino pero si no tienes mi corazón morire-

-reiichi- grita ella de alegría

El quita sus manos de los ojos de ella

-que tal, como estas mi ángel- dijo el haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-no me digas ángel es tonto-

-entonces te dijo…- dijo pensante mientras abrazaba a Yuki por detrás –ya se Little good girl-

-mejor ángel- dijo ella – ven vamos o si no nos pondrán retraso- lo agarro del brazo y salieron corriendo

Llegaron a la escuela

-¡Yuki!- grito una voz que hiso que Yuki y reiichi temblaran –vaya amiga que no responde los mensajes de su gran amiga de la infancia-

-cálmate Miky debe de tener un explicación muy sencilla- dijo Hyo

-que la diga- dijo Miky enojada

-y te la diré hoy a las 7 de la noche pero después de la escuela necesito que vayamos al centro comercial – dijo Yuki

-ok es raro pero que bueno- dijo Miky –tengo una mejor idea que tal si ya nos vamos, ven- dijo Miky

-ok- dijo Yuki caminando con Miky – reiichi nos vemos hoy a la 7 y por favor díganle a los demás- grito ella

-observación 15 hoy será un día con algunas sorpresas- dijo Alan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

-ok – grito reiichi – que te vaga bien-

-y cuanto llevan de novio- le dijo Hyo haciendo que él se asustar

-porque lo dices-

-es obvio además que los vimos besarse por el parque descuida no se lo diré a nadie pero cuídate de tu suegro jejeje-

-ok-

Entraron a clases para él fue una eternidad ya que no podría ver a Yuki, llego la hora de salir el sentía un gran alivio pero no sabía que debía hacer para esta noche, en primera el conocería a sus suegros, segunda que haría con su padre y tercera la sorpresa que le daría a Yuki

Llego al departamento, para su sorpresa se encontró con su padre

-reiichi- dijo vector -nos tendremos que ir me entere que Yuma vendrá al ciudad-

-ooo que mal- dijo el pero por dentro sentía un gran alivio

-si, pero que se le puede hacer a por cierto alit se viene con nosotros-

El solo salto de la alegría por saber que alit se iría con ellos

-en cambio Misael se queda-

Al decir eso hiso que la mini fiesta de reiichi se arruinara, porque Misael siempre los hace entrenar muy duro, el sería capaz de no dejarlo salir y además no es fácil de engañar

-adiós Amelia cuídate y ya sabes que tienes que hacer- dijo Durbe a Amelia

-claro papa si no estás hablando con vector-

-niña malcriada- dijo vector enojado

En eso ellos desaparecen

-bueno se fuero me voy a cambiar, tu también Amelia- dijo reiichi

-por-

-porque vienes conmigo a una pequeña fiesta-

Misael no hablaba solo lo escuchaba y se retiro de ahí, suena un d-gazer, ellos tenían d-gazers para que los demás creyeran que eren humanos

- ( It's My Life) bueno- Dijo reiichi

-que tal reiichi- dijo Yuki –necesito un favor-

-cual dime-

-veras puedes traer a moisés-

-no es por ser celoso o por algo haci pero por que quiere que moisés vaya-

-este- dijo ella no sabía cómo decírselo –no es por mí, es por Miky, le gusta moisés y bueno lo quiere conocer mejor-

-a ok eso explica mucho- dijo reiichi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Las 7:30

-ya van a bajar- dijo Hyo muy aburrido

-espérate necesitamos tiempo todavía falta uno retoques- le contesto Miky

-va la mujeres están locas ya ni mi abuela que esta muerta tardo mucho en arreglase-

-ya cállate Hyoga-

-locas-

-bueno pero como se tardan- dijo cas –ya ni mi mama-

-¡cas y Hyoga cayesen!- gritaron ambas

Sono el timbre cas fue a abrir la puerta

-que tal pasen- dijo cas

-gracias- contesto Amelia

Ellos pasaron, reiichi y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, Miky traía puesto un vestido corto, extlape y de color zafiro y Yuki un vestido parecido pero el color era rojo carmesí

-Wow- dijieron todos juntos

-oigan despierten- grito Amelia

Ellas se rehirieron, se sentaron en eso llega sebas y mako con Kaito

-mi príncipe- dijo Amelia abrazando a mako

-dios porque a mi- dijo mako

-jeje- dijo sebas–quien ese ella-

-solo sé que se llama Amelia y es hermana de el- dijo mako señalando a reiichi

En eso Yuki va a la cocina para llevarles algo de comer

-hey Yuki necesito ha…-se quedo mudo a verla con un vestido y maquillada –Wow que hermosa-

-que-

-nada solo quería preguntarte a que horas viene noa o tus padres-

-noa no tarda y mi padre a las 8-

En eso tocaron el timbre, ella corrió para quien era

-noa- grito Yuki abrazándolo

Karin y Chris estaba muy contentos por su hijo

-Wow que sorpresa- dijo noa contento –mira te pusiste un lindo vestido y te maquillaste pero que linda n.n jejeje-

-no digas eso- dijo Yuki sonrojada

-pero si es la verdad estas tan linda-

-noa-

-observación 16 es cierto las mujeres son las hermosas en toda la galaxia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reiichi

El se sentía muy feliz porque Yuki no se le separaba

-con que tú eres el dichoso reiichi- le dijo noa

-s-si- dijo reiichi

-ya noa déjalo- dijo Yuki

-no me molesta jeje- dijo reiichi –al contario es muy buena onda-

-ok pero que bueno- dijo noa

-hey Yuki necesito tu ayuda ven rápido- grito su tía

-ya voy tía- dijo ella

-mira reiichi hazle algo a mi querida prima y el que va a necesitar una operación serás tu- le dijo noa

-o-ok-

El comprobó que Yuki tenía razón que él era parecido a su madre, en eso suena el timbre

-Chris puedes abrir- dijo Karin

-claro-

El fue a abrir la puerta

-que tal Yuma como has estado- dijo Chris

-déjame ver- dijo el mientras se revisaba –bien-

-nunca cambiara- dijo Kotori y astral al mismo tiempo

-papa- grito Yuki ella había salido corriendo de la cocina para abrazarlo –mama-

-que tal mi pequeña luz de esperanza- dijo Kotori

-no me digas haci- dijo Yuki

-aaaaaah-grito Kotori

-que pasa Kotori- dijo Yuma

-mírate primera vez que te maquillas y te pones un vestido- dijo Kotori a Yuki –o que tienes novio, como se llama es sebas-

Ellas se quedo muda y sonrojada, en eso Amelia le pega a reiichi en el codo para que se presentara

-no Amelia se lo dará como sorpresa antes de que le den la noticia- dijo reiichi

-bueno yo solo te quería ayudar- dijo Amelia –y moisés no le he visto desde que llegamos-

-esta ahí- dijo reiichi

Moisés estaba hablando con Miky se veían muy contentos y hacían linda pareja

-va nunca creí a moisés que conquistara a una humana- dijo Amelia sorprendida –bueno si me disculpas voy con mi príncipe-

-pobre chico- dijo reiichi

El se había percatado de que Alan no le quitaba los ojos encima

-todos a comer- grito obomi –idiota ayuda a poner la mesa-

-obomi porque me sigues diciendo idiota- dijo Yuma

-entonces kosu-

-este bien dime idiota-

Todos se rehirieron de eso, después todos se sentaron para comer y platicar, el pobre de mako no podría hacer nada porque Amelia lo tenía abrazado del brazo hasta se veía los corazones, moisés y Miky hablaban todavía de que, quien sabe, sebas, cas, Hyo y reiichi estaban hablando de duelos al parecer ya eran amigos y Yuki y noa hablaban de muchas cosas, Kotori y Yuma le platicaba a Karin lo que hicieron en su último viaje

-reiichi- dijo Yuki –ya-

-ok- dijo reiichi

-bueno quiero decir algo importante- dijo reiichi –padre de Yuki me su permiso para salir con su hija-

-a claro pero no se alejen mucho- dijo Yuma

-Yuma eso no- dijo Kotori –el quiere ser novio de nuestra hija-

-aaa bueno si lo pones haci claro- dijo Yuma

-a incorregible- dijieron todos

-nosotros también- dijo Kotori

-así es cierto- dijo Yuma -1,2,3-

-vamos a tener otro hijo- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-tendré un hermanito pero que felicidad-

-yo también tengo que decir algo –dijo mako –me pueden quitar Amelia me duele el brazo y no he comido nada-

Todos se rehiero, moisés se levanta

-pero si Amelia esta dormida es mejor llevarla a la casa- dijo el

-yo te acompaño- dijo Miky

-ah claro que no le prometí a mis tíos llevarte a tu casa antes de las10:00-

-pero que malo eres- dijo Miky

-diez- dijo reiichi y moisés al mismo tiempo y ven que el reloj marcan las 10 –estamos muertos-

-Yuki lo siento tengo que irme o si no veré las consecuencia, te prometo que mañana vengo por ti- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-ok no te preocupes-

-ven moisés yo me llevo a Amelia-

Se puso Amelia en la espalda y salieron corriendo de ahí

-nos vemos Miky- dijo moisés

Ya se había alegado

-moisés tú padre nos matara-

-no, nos matara nos pondrá a entrenar pero peor-

-solo corre-

-si eso fuera fácil- se freno

-que te pasa-

-oyes somos barians-

-y que hay con eso…O ya veo que tontos-

Abrieron un portal y atravesaron

-con que los barians también tuvieron hijos es mejor avisarle a todos- dijo una voz


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Yuki

Ella estaba feliz porque sus padre habían venido, acetaron a su novio y seria hermana pronto, pero sus padres le dirían una noticia pero cuando se acabara la escuela

En la escuela, el viernes

Ella estaba sentada, esperando a que ya dieran la hora de salida

-yuki- susuro reiichi –que pasa-

-esque mis padres me diran algo y estoy impaciente-

-ok pero ya van a dar el timbre no te preocupes y además yo te acompaño que te parece-

-ok eres el novio mas lindo y prefecto del mundo- dijo ella

En eso dieron el timbre, ella guardo toda sus cosas y salió con reiichi al patio

-sube- dijo yuki

Ella había llevado su moto

-subo pero yo manejo vale- dijo el

Ellos se subieron ala moto, reiichi estaba manejando, ya que el sentía un poco mal que yuki manejara y el atrás de ella, llegaron ala casa

-oye- dijo reiichi deteniendo un momento antes de abrir la puerta –alguien sabes lo que ocurrió aquella noche-

-solo noa-

El se asusto el ya tenia unas cuantas amenazas por parte de noa, entaron los padres y tios de yuki estaban en la sala hablando

-ya estoy aquí- dijo yuki –y traje un invitado-

-hola- dijo reiichi

-ooo hola chicos esperen un momento vale- dijo Kotori

Ellos estaban platicando de algo importante

-bueno yo se lo dire a Kaito y a haruto a ver que piensa- dijo chris

-yo le aviso a shark y a rio a ver que piensan- dijo kotori

-y yo a los demás- dijo yuma –nos vemos chicos-

Ellos salieron y fueron por distintos caminos

-tia que pasa que van a decir- dijo yuki un poco confunsa

-bueno ya que comienza las vacaciones de veran , tus padres decidieron hacer un viaje con todos alrededor del mundo y fueron a decirles a los demás que les parece-

-eso suena padre- dijo yuki emocionada, pero no le duro ya que eso significa que trendria que separarse de reiichi

-que pasa yuki te vi feliz y ahorra estas triste- dijo su tia

-es que no quiero irme legos de reiichi-

-no te preocupes yo estare bien- dijo reiichi

-¿y si soy fea?- empezó a hacerle preguntas a reiichi para ver cuanto la quiere

-eres hermosa como te veo-

-¿y si estoy triste?-

-sere…un payaso-

-¿y si engordo?-

-voy a romper el espejo-

-¿y si envejezco?-

-voy a envejecer contigo-

-¿y si no quiero hablar?-

-no te molestare-

-¿y si me pongo aburrida?-

-te hare caritas para que estes feliz-

-¿y si ya no te amo?-

-voy a conquistarte cada dia-

Con eso yuki lo abraza y su tia se quedo muy feliz a escuchar las repuestas de reiichi

-bueno lo que hiba a decir es que a reiichi y a su familia los ivan a invitar también- dijo su tia Karin

Ella se emociono mas tanto que abraso a reiichi pero reiichi que haría si ellos decubieran a Misael, entonces yuki lo cortaría y lo odiaría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

-que voy a hacer si ella descubre que somos barians me odiara- dijo reiichi a los demás

-pues calmate sacamos a mi padre de aquí, usamos un holograma, y listo- dijo moises

-los escuche- dijo Misael –es mejor que utilice un disfraz y listo-

-pero van a venir a hablar con mi padre- dijo reiichi

-dicimos que el esta en un viaje de negocios y los estoy cuidando en lo que vienen-

-es buena idea- dijo Amelia

-lo creen- dijo reiichi muy preocupado

En eso dan el timbre

-yp voy-dijo Amelia

Pulso un boto y en un holograma apareció noa y yuki

-hola yuki ya les abro- dijo Amelia, en eso ella quita el boto y el holograma desaparece –pues cámbiate no Misael-

-ok- dijo Misael

En eso Misael es rodeado por una luz, ya no parecía como el, mas bien parecía un señor de neocios, su cabello era negro y corto y trai unos lentes

-que tal- dijo noa –soy el concuño de reiichi-

-noaaa- le grito yuki

-bueno alo que venimos- dijo noa muy sonriente –que tal señor quiero invitar a moises, Amelia, reiichi, rosa y Nancy a un viaje si es que los deja ir-

-bueno- dijo Misael –yo soy el tio de reiichi y Amelia, ya que su padre esta de viaje los dejo ir pero que ellos 2- señanlando a moises y reiichi –cuiden a la pequeña amelia pero de Nancy no la puedo dejar ir-

-por- dijo noa

-ella se va a España a ver a su padre ya que llevan mucho sin verlo- dijo el

-oo- dijo yuki –ok eso lo entendemos-

-bueno vallan a empacar sus cosa ya que mañana no vamos a nuestro primer destino el cual es México- dijo noa contento –Mazatlán Mazatlán con sus mujeres y sus playas -

-nos vemos- dijo Yuki

Pasaron las horas, reiichi se sentía aliviado el estaba echando algunos cambios de ropa en una mochila y un traje de baño y estaba poniendo su guitarra y unos tenis y un disco de duelos, d-gazer y un Deck diferente a que usa, moisés hacia lo mismo y echo un pequeño dije para Miky, rosa echaba unos cuantos vestido, algunos zapatos y maquillaje y la pequeña Amelia ya estaba lista con 9 maletas con sus cosas

-amelia solo tienes que llever una o dos maletas- dijo Nancy –dejame echar lo que necesites

Echos algunos vestido unos pantalones y una blusa, zapatos y su disco de duelos

-lo vez ahí esta dos maletas- dijo Nancy

-y por que no quieres ir de viaje dime- le pregunto Amelia

-bueno extraño mucho a mi padre y a mi mundo además quiero descansar de los humanos- dijo ella

-dime la verdad-

-bueno no quiero ir porque el va esta ahí-

-quien-

-castiel- dijo Nancy y iso que Amelia temblara

-te gusta el- dijo ella

-es lindo y no se si le guste-

Después de un tiempo Amelia le llamo a yuki para que le dijiera su opinión

-bueno es diciendo ella no- dijo yuki –y si ella no quiere ir entoces dejala-

-bueno solo quería decírtelo nos vemos mañana-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki

Ala mañana siguiente

-bueno a que horas llega la camioneta- dijo mako medio dormido

-no tarda- dijo yuki al igual que mako

Eran como las 5 de la mañana era obio que casi todos estuvieran medios dormidos, llego la camioneta subieron todas las cosas y se fueron, llegaron al aeropuerto

-y en que avión nos iremos- dijo rosa

-avion- dijo yuki y noa

-si nos iremos en un jet- dijo mako –mi tio nos lo presto-

Todos se subieron

-las chicas aquí y los chicos en aquella zona- dijo Kotori señalando hacia atrás –menos tu mako tu padre nos encargo mucho que te cuidaramos haci que estaras con Amelia-

En eso Amelia lo abraza

-porque dios- grito el

Todos se acomodaron, ya estaban en el cielo, en eso reiichi se sienta junto a yuki y Moises junto a Miky

-y que te parace vamos a mexico- le dijo yuki

-si no se como es y que solo he estado en japon- dijo reiichi

-te gustara créeme-

Pasaron las horas ya habían aterrizado en México

-bueno ya llegamos a Mazatlán espero que les guste- dijo Kotori

-bueno ya hable con Roberto nos permitirá quedarnos en en su hotel- dijo Yuma

Ya era noche habían llegado al hotel

-hola Roberto ya venimos todos- dijo Yuma

-oh Yuma compadre como has estado-

-bien-

-bueno entonces cuanto cuartos-

- 3 cuartor-

-ok aquí tienes-

-gracias-

Llegaron a los cuartos señalados

-bueno los hombre en este cuarto noa tus los cuidaras y las mujeres en este Miky tu cuidas alas chicas vale- dijo Kotori

Ellos entraron a otro cuarto

-noche de chicas- dijo Miky –vamos-

-mujeres quien la entiende- dijo noa – además de alan jaja-

Entraron a sus cuartos

-y dime yuki que es una playa- le pregunto alan

- dejame ver- dijo yuki mientras sacaba su d-gazer aquí esta ribera del mar o de un río grande, formada de arenales en superficie casi plana-

-igual que tu padre-

-=p-

-=p para ti- dijo Alan y luego desapareció –observación 17 las playas deben ser divertidas-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

-aver reiichi –dijo noa –besa bien yuki-

-q-que- dijo reiichi

-si besa bien- contesto sebas

-a que te refieres-

-a nada-

-bueno a dormir que mañana vere a muchas chicas lindas de mi edad- dijo noa

Todos se durmieron reiichi estaba enojado porque sebas había contestado eso, lo único que quería a ver a yuki en un traje de baño

Al dia siguiente

-Despierten vamos a comer venga- grito Kotori

Todos escucharon eso y se cambiaron todos, bajaron rápido y se sentaron

-a comer-dijieron todos

Todos comieron, y todo se dirigían para la playa

-oigan- grito amelia y mako

-a que espera 30 minutos- dijo Amelia

-o sino se enfermera todos- dijo mako

Después una 1 hora

-a la playa- gritaron

Miky y rosa tenia un bikini pero con unos shorts y yuki una blusa de tirantes azul, reiichi no dijo nada y la agarro en sus brazos

-reiichi que vas hacer- le gritaba

-esto- dio un salto con ella en sus brazos al agua aciendo que ella y el cayeran juntos, cuando salieron ella estaba abrazando a reiichi –abre los ojos-

Esa voz se le hiso conocida a yuki pero de donde

Moises solo los veía

-que pasa moises porque no entras en el agua- dijo Miky

-bueno- dijo el –me da miedo-

-miedo- dijo Miky

-si bueno veras-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flashback

-venga chicos vamos a jugar- dijo reiichi

El recordó cuando tenían 5 años

-no reiichi cercas del lago no dijieron nuestros padres- dijo Nancy

-es cierto es mejor irnos de aquí- dijo rosa

En eso reiichi se mete al agua

-venga vamos a jugar- dijo reiichi

El sale del agua y mete a rosa y a Nancy

-solo falta moises- dijo el –pero donde esta-

En eso mira un peñasco que esta cercas del lago

-miren- grito moises

En eso salto, todos gritaron su nombre, pero veian que el no salía, asi que ellos fueron por los adultos y Misael se lanzo y saco a su hijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del flashback

-o con que eso fue- dijo Miky

-si y me da miedo desde entonces-

-entonces yo te enseñare a nadar-

-no espera- la jalo hacia la playa

Ellos se estaban acercando, cuando moises quita la mano de ella en su brazo

-no lo siento- dijo el

-bueno malo-

Ella se metió a nadar y el se recostó para ver el cielo cuando escucha unos gritos

-ayuda- era yuki

-que pasa- dijo moises

-es Miky se esta ahogando-

-que- dijo el preocupado

No lo pensó se arrogo al agua y nado hacia donde ella estaba, la agarro y nada hacia la orilla, cuando llego la acoso, ellos se habían alegado mucho de los demás

-que hago- se pregunto –si espero alos demás ella tal vez… ni pensalo solo me queda una cosa-

Todo los demás llegaron ahí y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, era moises que le estaba dando respiración boca a boca a Miky

-yo lo mato- dijo hyo

en eso cas y sebas lo detuvieron

ella empezó a toser, moisés sentía un gran alivio

-que paso- pregunto Miky

-te salve-

-eso significa que nadaste en el mar-

-y que hay con eso-

-que superaste tu miedo-

El no se había percatado de eso

-ven vámonos, nos esperan los demás- dijo el

Pasaron las horas ya era noche y prendieron un fogata todos estaban ahí reunidos, reiichi se agarro con su guitara y yuki a cantar

Creo en ti  
Crucé el tiempo contigo  
Para encontrar la respuesta  
Gracias  
Esta melodia que sonará por siempre  
Esta canción es para ti.

Sabes que hay cosas que no puedes lograr  
Que rápidamente, se acumularan  
y que pronto las superaras.  
Sus verdaderas intenciones están al final de un milagro  
E incluso odiar las manecillas del reloj.  
Completamente solo, un réquiem crepúsculo  
A pesar de que encadenar palabras sin sentido  
es simplemente penoso

Ooh...Me doy cuenta  
Que la gente es muy cambiante.

Creo en ti  
quiero ver  
tu rostro sonriente siempre  
para siempre  
Nunca olvidaré esta melodia.  
Esta canción es para ti.

Soy perezosa y poco entusiasta  
Nunca levantare las velas y siempre mantendré mi ancla hacia abajo.  
Empieza a reducir gradualmente la respuesta de mi propia voluntad  
¿No podemos mirarnos a los ojos y hablar?  
Estoy cansado y extrañamente obstinado  
No es que no pueda confiar en nadie  
Puedo sentir su bondad ¿por que?  
Mis sentimientos negativos, saldrán.

Ooh...Sigo tratando de ser fuerte, pero a través de las lágrimas  
Puedo ser honesta conmigo misma.

Creo en ti  
Crucé el tiempo contigo  
Para encontrar la respuesta  
Gracias  
Esta melodia que sonará por siempre  
Esta canción es para ti.

Creo en ti  
Quiero ver tu rostro sonriente siempre  
Para siempre  
Nunca olvidaré esta melodia  
Esta canción es para ti.

Quiero lamentar esta despedida malentendida  
El mundo esta lleno de gente  
Que piensa que cerraremos los ojos en este instante  
Todo lo que podemos sentir  
Depende de nosotros prever, los días que pasan rápido  
Creo que puedo decirte esto, creo  
Déjame en paz  
Iré a verte ahora  
Hazme abrir tu corazón

Pasaron la horas ya cada quien en su cuarto, pensando cual seria su siguiente destino, pero reiichi solo pensaba en yuki, era lo único en que pensaba

-prometo nunca ser como mi padre- dijo el mientras se quedaba dormido

El nunca se percato de que alan lo estaba espiando

-por lo que se es que odias a tu padre, tu y tu supuesta familia son de aquí pero ni siquiera son de este mundo o dimensión, poco a poco se van acomodando las piezas y cuando estén todas juntas todos hasta ella te descubrirán- dijo el mientras desaparecía

**Que tal, en el siguiente capítulo será diferente ya que en el solo hablara alan sobre muchas cosas claro que tal vez entre Yuki y espero que puedan leer entre tus brazos**

**Arigatou**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

Alan

En el aeropuerto a las 4:30 am

-por que cada vez tan temprano- dijo mako

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Amelia

Yuki estaba dormida y reiichi la estaba cuidando para que no callera

-Yuki esta en peligro si esta con el- dijo Alan –que hare para separarlos-

-mmm- dijo Yuki media dormida –malteada de zanahoria-

Todos voltearon a ver a Yuki, pero que le pasaba

-es una tonta muy kawaii- dijo Alan

-bueno todos listos- dijo Yuma –suban-

Todos subieron

-que tal este es su vuelo 331 con destino a…-

-Yuma no seas tonto- dijo Kotori

-bueno es que yo siempre lo quise decir-

-si pero todos están dormidos-

Ellos seguían peleando, mientras Alan veía a Yuki que estaba recostada en el pecho de reiichi, el solo sentía ira, entro al collar

En el collar

-pero porque ella se fijo en el, casi no tiene pasado, apenas lo conoce y algo hicieron que no me quieren decir- dijo el pensante

-que pasa hijo- dijo astral

-nada- dijo el

-te pasa algo y lo sé-

-bueno tienes razón me pasa algo-

-que te pasa-

-me pasa que- dijo el no sabía como decírselo a su padre –me enamore de Yuki-

-que- dijo astral sorprendido –c-como pasó-

-porque convive con ella, me platicaba de sus males y llego el-

-eso es un gran problema- dijo astral –a demás estas aquí para estudiar la vida humana pero no de esa manera y otra seria que tú la atraviesas-

-créeme yo herede mas lo poderes de mi madre que de ti-

-no me digas que tú te puedes…-

-así es y no me importa lo que tu digas

El y astral no convivieron mucho, en eso él desaparece y astral se encuentra una nota

-observación 18 la verdad se sabe al final- dijo astral –pero que es lo que hara ese chico (suspiro) ah Vanessa salió como tu-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Sueño

Ella traía un vestido parecido al sueño anterior pero este era azul

-Yuki-

Ella abrió los ojos, los rayos del sol ilumino el rostro de un chico de 16 años, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos y ojos celestes, el traía ropa blanca

-quien eres- dijo ella –y como sabes mi nombre-

-porque te conozco- dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la frente –no como él, el te ha ocultado muchas cosas por ejemplo su origen-

Ella sentía un atmosfera diferente, ahí era tranquilo, todo en paz y el otro solo era tristeza y odio

-ven- le dijo el chico

La agarro del brazo y le enseño el lugar, ellos estaban felices, cuando Yuki ve una neblina oscura, el chico se pone delante de Yuki

-alégate de ella- a Yuki se le hacía familiar esa voz –ella es mi

-no lo es-

Ella estaba muy asustada, ellos se acercaba, Yuki sabía lo que iba a pasar, ella voltea el paisaje parecía muerto

-paren- dijo ella mintiéndose entre ellos –no ven lo que están haciendo-

-ella tiene razón- dijo el chico de ojos oscuros

-cierto lo arreglaremos un día de estos y yo sé cual- dijo viendo a ella –yo te avisare-

-hecho- dijo el de ojos ocurso

En eso él desaparece, ella solo oía unos gritos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yuki- era la voz de reiichi –despierta-

-que paso- dijo media dormida

-estuviste gritando paren- dijo su mama preocupada –estas bien-

-si-

-que tal este es su piloto Yuma…-

-y su copiloto noa, vamos a aterrizar en uno momentos y nada menos que en…- dijo noa dejándoles en suspenso –mejor que la pequeña Amelia y mako vean su próxima casa-

-que- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempos

Vieron por la ventanilla

-Nooo- grito mako –porque dios, porque me odias- se puso a llorar

-mira mi príncipe- dijo Amelia –nuestro castillo-

-queee- dijieron los demás

Todos los demás se sorprendieron

-haci es estamos en España- dijo noa –para las mujeres aquí vende muchas cosas lindas, pero nada parecido a america y para los hombre les tendremos una gran sorpresa verdad tío-

-si noa, vamos a aterrizar siéntense

-que te pasa Yuki te sientes bien-

-si, no me pasa nada-

Ella se quedo pensando sobre ese sueño que pasara y que tenía que ver con eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alan

-todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo Alan

-y que planeas- dijo astral

El no le contesto

-solo ten cuidado-

Astral desapareció y él quería ver a Yuki, el sale del collar, todos estaban en el hotel pero la chicas estaban en la ventana con caras pálidas

-que pasa aquí- dijo Alan

Miky y los demás también podrían ver a Alan y su padre

-Yuki esta loca para que va ahí se matara- dijo Miky

-pero ella es la más valiente de nosotras- dijo Amelia –y mi príncipe también esta ahí-

-que pasa- dijo Alan

El vio que Yuki dejo el collar en su bolsa y se asomo por la ventana, se llevo una gran sorpresa

-porque va para la corrida de toros es peligroso- dijo rosa

El se había asustado más de lo común, no sabía que tenía que hacer

-Observación 19 Yuki es igual de loca pero tengo que ayudarla-

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

-ten cuidado Yuki y no hagas una tontería- dijo Hyo

-cierto- dijo cas – si yo no quise entrar y e mintieron

-cuídate Yuki- dijo sebas y reiichi al mismo tiempo

En eso dan el comienzo, soltaron a los toros y todo los de ahí empezaron a correr, los primeros en salir de ahí fue cas y mako ya que ellos saltaron en una esquina

-GO WAY ¯ GO WAY ¯- estaba cantando noa

Todos corrían y Yuki iba adelante

-noa quien queda- dijo Yuki

-mi tío, yo y tú –

-ok-dijo ella

Ella se tropieza

-Yuki- gritaron todos

Ella estaba asustada, en eso momentos ella creía que iba a morir

-sostente- dijo una voz que se le hacía familia

Un joven con una moto oscura estiro la mano, ella no podría ver la cara del ya que llevaba un casco, solo veía la ropa la cual era una camisa azul cielo y uno jeans negros y unas botas negras, ellos salieron de la zona de ahí, ella no quería abrí los ojos tenía miedo, el paro la moto

-ábrelos- dijo el

-Wow-

Estaban en un barranco viendo la cuidad

-ten tomate esto Yuki- dijo el dándole una soda

-como sabes mi nombre- dijo ella –y quien eres-

En eso le quita el casco, ella lo vio, era el chico de su sueño

-quien eres- dijo ella

-se tu nombre porque lo gritaron cuando caíste- dijo el sentándose en un banco que había ahí –y mi nombre es Alexis- dijo mientras veía el cielo –bueno es mejor llevarte con tu familia-

Ellos se subieron a la moto y se dirigieron al hotel, el, la dejo y ni se despidió, cuando entra ella todos en especial reiichi

Ella pensó que ya sabía quién era uno de los chicos de sus sueños pero el otro no

**Espero que les guste ahorra será un capitulo de yuki y reiichi y otro donde este alan**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12: el secreto se revela

Yuki

En el avión

Ella iba pensando quien era el, solo recordaba el de el "Alexis", ella tenia muchas preguntas sobre sus sueños

-yuki estas bien- dijo reiichi

-si este estaba pensando en algo-

El agarro la mano de ella –piensas en el siguiente destino-

-no, en unos asuntos-

-bueno aquí esta noa, encerio a mi me gusta mucho esto jeje- dijo el –bueno nuestros destinos fueron america y europa, entonces nos queda Austria y África claro que a asia no ires ya que somos de ahí no pero bueno vamos a africa a un zafari-

Ellos se emocionaron, pero yuki seguía pensando en eso y reiichi solo la veía

-te dejare sola- dijo el

Ella lo quiso detener pero no pudo se fue con los demás chicos

-yuki que tienes- pregunto alan

-nada solo estaba pensando-

-que te pasa te conozco-

-bueno veras-

Ella le conto todo

-con que Alexis- dijo alan

-si y creo que solo vive en España asi que tal vez no lo vuelva a ver-

-entonces te gusta-

-claro que no- le grito –el único que me gusta es reiichi-

Ella se volteo y vio que todos la estaban mirando

-upss- dijo ella

-yuki cállate que casi me dejas sordo- dijo noa

-yuki a quien le gritabas- dijo Amelia

-a mi porque le marque con el d-gazer- dijo noa

-ok- dijo mako

Todos volvieron a sus lugares

-no hay de que- dijo noa

Ella no se lo pudo agradecer

-observacion 20 nunca podre dejarte de ver- dijo alan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reiichi

Unas semanas después

Ellos apenas entraron al departamento y muy cansados

-como les fue- dijo Misael mientras leía un periódico

-mal- dijo rosa

-que paso-

-esto-

Era reiichi y moises con unas maletas de Amelia

-pero que pasa ni que fueran tan pesadas- dijo Misael

-si, trago un monton de cosas insercibles- dijo moises

-a ver-

El empezó a creerles a los chicos

-vamos sube- dijo Amelia

Ella estaba sentada en una mochila que reiichi estaba cargando

-ya voy-

En eso el tira la mochila y Amelia salta

-que tal tio- dijo ella – te trage esto espero que te guste-

Le lanzo una bolsa pequeña

-que es-

-es ceniza-

-amelia estas loca-

-ah si me la envio mi padre para que vieras que tenia que hacer con ella-

-o ya veo-

-bueno ha entrenar- dijo Misael –menos Amelia-

-queee- dijieron los demás

Misael los llevo a los muelles a que entrenaran, Amelia estaba sentada en una silla muy bonita con una sombrilla, Misael volteo a un lado y moises se percato de eso

-que pasa- dijo moises

-nos están espiando- dijo el

El sospechoso tria una chaqueta negra, una camisa azul cielo, jeans negros y botas negras en eso reiichi estaba detrás del sospechoso, él le da una pata en la cara pero el la detiene con otra patada

-primera regla del combate nunca te distraigas- dijo el

En eso el otro chico patea a reiichi en la cara haciendo que callera a donde estaba los demás

-maldito quien eres- dijo rosa en lo que ayudaba a reiichi

-solo les dire que si los barians piensan hacer algo en contra de este mundo yo los detendré- dijo el encapuchado

-primera regla- dijo Amelia poniéndose detrás del chico –nunca te distraigas- en eso hace que el caiga con sus poderes-no por nada soy la hija de Durbe-

-a ver maldito quien eres-

-jeje tu bien lo sabes- en eso desaparece

A reiichi le quedo mas dudas quien era el y como sabia su secreto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Ella estaba confundida no sabia que tenia que hacer

-yuki en que piensas- dijo alan

-en nada especial-

Ela veía la libreta que le envio su padren y recordó uno de los libros que le envio

-alan te acuerdas de los libros que me envío mi padre-

-si por-

-como se llamaba uno se trataba de las dimensiones-

Se quedaron pensando

-"los mundos fuera de tu imaginación"- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Ella lo estaba buscando claro que alan también, desordenaron la habicion

-yuki- dijo alan

-que alan necesito encontrar ese libro-

-yuki-

-ahorra no-

-¡yuki!- le grito alan –el libro esta en la pequeña cómoda que tu padre te envió y lo se porque solo hay un libro-dijo señalando la comoda

-jeje- sonrio un poco de vergüenza y ala vez algo asustada ya que nunca había escuchado a alan gritar

Ella agarro el libro y se puso a leerlo, alan la veía y se preguntaba que quería en ese libro, pasaron las horas ya era de noche y ella ya se había quedado dormida

-yuki despierta- le dijo alan

Ella no le hacia caso, de repente el cuerpo de alan, el se había transformado a un humano, era el quien salvo a yuki

-que bueno que no me viste hacer eso- dijo alan mientras cargaba a yuki en sus brazos

El llego al cuarto de ella y la subia hasta el atico, la puso en la amaca y la tapa le da un beso en la frente

-buenas noches- le dice el mientras vuelve a su forma normal y desaparece

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sueño

-yuki- dijo una voz

Ella habrio los ojos, era el chico con los ojos claro

-pronto sabras quien soy pero será diferente yo te dire la verdad no como el- le decía el

-pero quien eres- dijo yuki, unos rayos de luz hicieron que la cara de el apereciera –tu-

-con que apenas te das cuentas- dijo el

-alexis es tu nombre verdad- dijo ella

-si y no-

-como de si o no- dijo confunsa –entonces dime quien eres-

-tu me conoces –

Unos destellos

-el quiere verte- dijo enojado

-quien-

Es chico desaparece y otro cambio de escena ocure

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reiichi

4 de agosto

Sueño

-Yuki- dijo el –quiero que sepas algo-

-pero que es lo que pasa aquí porque soy importante- dijo entre lagrimas –soy una chica, que va a la escuela, se divierte, tengo novio, tengo amigos soy coo cualquier chica-

El la abraza

-no lo eres, tu padre es Tsukumo yuma, tienes como amigo a un astral, tienes distintos gusto que otras chicas y tienes un…- en eso el cuerpo de el brilla –un novio que es del mundo barian-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despierta el, se veía muy palido

-no lo puedo creer se lo dije- se dijo el asustado

Ala mañana siguiente

-chicos no han visto a reiichi- dijo rosa

-no- dijo Amelia –ni a moises-

Ellas van alos muelles con esperanza de encontrarlos

-misael- dijo amelia –y los demás-

-moises y yo estamos buscando a reiichi y no lo emos encontrado- dijo Misael

-lo encontré- grito moises –vengan rápido-

Ellos siguieron a moises, vieron que reiichi estaba entrenando muy duro

-se despertó a las 4 de la mañana y vino aquí y no ha descansado nada- dijo moises –le pregunte porque se vino sin avisar y me dijo me volveré fuerte y derrotare aquellos que se me ponga en frete-

-creo que perdió su orgullo- dijo Amelia

-porque crees eso – dijo rosa

-es muy fácil por ella le gano a ese chico y ese chico le gano a reiichi para decir que se ha vuelto muy débil- dijo Misael –voy a tener que decirle esto a Durbe-

-no lo hagas- dijo moises –si lo haces, lo mandara de vuelta a el mundo barian y vector es capaz de hacerle lo peor-

-ni modo- dijo Misael

Moises se dirigió a donde estaba reiichi

-que quieres- dijo el –no me vez ocupado-

-lo se pero te mandaran al mundo barian-

-y no hice nada-

-pero le diran que un chico te noquio y lo de tu sueño-

El agarro su chaqueta y su camisa y se fue caminado

-a donde vas- dijo moises

-facil, a decir adiós a alguien muy especial-

Ya era noche el se oculto en uno arboles en espera que yuki llegara a su casa, el se mete por la vetana del cuarto de ella, ella entra en su cuarto, ella estaba sola ya que sus padres se fueron de viaje otra vez, su tia y noa estaban buscando información de algo para chris

-hogar dulce hogar- dice ella

-yukio-

Ella se asusto y lanzo una pelota pequeña

-ach- dijo el –eres una…-

-reiichi- dijo ella sorprendida

-necesito que vengas conmigo- el la agarro del brazo

Ella no pudo decir nada y lo siguió, el la llevo a los molinos de tiempo

-que hacemos aquí- dijo ella

El se acerca a ella para darle un beso

-me tengo que ir y no se si volveré-

-pero porque te vas-

-porque dije algo que tu nunca tuviste que escuchar- dijo el –cierra los ojos-

Ella estaba llorando y cierra los ojos, ella sentía que se había alegado del piso y notaba muco que el aire tocaba mucho su cara

-abrelos- dijo el

Ella los habrio y vio la ciudad, era hermosa en eso se percata que reiichi tenia alas oscuras

-tu- dijo ella –tu eres uno de los chicos de mis sueños eso quiere decir que tu eres un…-

-aunque me duela aceptar- dijo el mientras la abrazaba –soy un barian y no cualquiera soy el hijo de vector-

Ella empezó a llorar

-quiero que me bajes- dijo ella con tono de tristeza

Cuando bajaron, ella se alega de el lo mas rápido que pudo, no lo podría ver a la cara

-yuki- dijo el

-no me toques tu y yo…nuestra relación…- decía entre lagrimas –fue un farsa-

-si lo fue contenta- dijo el –mi misión era enamorarte y cuando llegase el momento traiciónate y…- ya no pudo decir nada

-y- dijo ella –y que mas dime-

-nunca te- le dolia mas a el –te ame todo lo contrario yo te odio-

En eso ella se tocaba el corazón

-entonces no me hables y cuando vengas aquí te juro que te derrotare-

Ella salió corriendo de ahí , el se sento y se puso a llorar por lo que le había dicho, el sabia que era lo correto para todos

En departamento

-ya vienes- dijo rosa

-reiichi- dijo Amelia

-y a que horas vienes por mi- dijo el

-ya- dijo moises

En eso se abrió un portal y aperece Nancy

-vengo por ti reiichi es hora de volver- dijo ella

En eso rosa se percata que la voz de ella suena diferente

-que te hicieron Nancy – dijo rosa

Ella no le contestaba

-nancy- ella ya se había imaginado lo que le habían hecho

-vamonos- dijo ella

-ok- agarro todo lo que tenia

El desparece en el portal y amelia se percata que la guitarra del había una nota

"Amelia lleva mi guitarra a la casa de yuki por favor"

Ella hiso caso y llevo la guitarra, estaba lloviendo y llega ala casa de ella y deja la guitarra, toca el timbre y se sale corriendo

-quien anda ahí- dijo yuki

Ella ve hacia abajo y ve la guitarra, ella se dirige a un bote de basura hiba a echar la guitarra a la basura, pero se arrepintió y entro a su casa con la guitarra


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

Alan

5 de agosto

En el collar

-el ya se fue y dijo la verdad- dijo Alan

En eso aparece un pequeño portal y en él había un regalo

-"feliz cumpleaños hijo mio"- dijo Alan –otro regalo de mi madre-

El abre el regalo era un bolsa con ceniza y el sabia para que era y no era nada bueno, el desaparece y aparece en el cuarto de Yuki, el volteo para buscar a Yuki y vio que el closet estaba entre abierto

-Yuki-el ve que ella estaba dormida con lagrimas en su cara –se que te duele pero es lo mejor-

-Yuki- era su tía gritando –donde estas-

Subió ella ya era muy tarde para que ella durmiera

-Yuki- abrió el closet ella vio lo mismo que Alan y cerro el closet

Ella bajo y dejo ahí a Yuki

-Yuki sigue triste- dijo Alan –ya sé que hare-

En eso ella se despierta

-que paso- dijo media dormida –oh ya es de día-

Ella abrió la puerta del closet y se cambia se pone un vestido blanco con una chamarra pequeña azul, baja las escaleras y llega a la cocina

-buenos días- solo ve a obomi

-buenos día Yuki- dijo obomi –el desayuno ya esta listo-

-gracias y mi tía y noa donde están-

-noa fue a preguntarle algo a sebas y tu tía a conseguir una noticia-

-Ooh- dijo ella

Empezó a comer

-¿que te pasa?- dijo Alan

-nada- contesto ella

-segura, ti te pasa algo, yo te conozco-

-si-

-ok-

-…-

-bueno yo ya me voy-

-haz lo que quieras imbécil, ignórame como siempre

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada-

Ella agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar

-el es un idiota- dijo ella entre lagrimas

-pero es el idiota que amas –dijo Alan

Ella se sorprendió porque Alan le había dicho eso aunque el tenia razón, ella se retiro de ahí y Alan se sentía de lo peor por verla así

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Ella estaba en el parque, escribiendo en la liberta que le había dado su padre

"Informe 1

Muchas cosas pasa en la vida por eso se dice que solo puedes vivir una vez, pero mi familia me ha enseñado que podemos tener vidas en que reencarnamos, tal vez muera hoy y mañana seré tal vez una estrella famosa o tal vez una gran abogada o tal vez un barian o un astral

En eso me pregunto los barians tienes sentimientos, sienten dolor, compasión, tristeza o amor, no lo sé y ni lo quiero saber, comparo la notas de mi padre y de mi abuelo y veo que será muy difícil de superar, una porque lo que ponía mi abuelo mi padre lo hacía y le agregaba más cosas, dos nunca podre superarlo además ellos vivieron lo mejor y tres he visto que cado uno tiene 100 hojas con datos o historias yo creo que me enfocare en escribir informes y este sería el primero pero lo único que puedo escribir seria sobre sentimientos, de quien, eso sería el problema, porque me siento mal pero el que sentirá, por lo que se los únicos que se preocupan por mi son obomi y Alan, raro, que Alan se preocupe por mí, los demás no saben y ni quiero que sepan, pero pronto me preguntaran porque estoy así y la verdad no creo que se lo diga y le he preguntado a Alan cuantas observaciones tiene y me ha dicho que 20 pero no me quiere contar de que

Lo que sé es que los sentimientos son distintos en cada persona y que él o ella tal vez no tenga los mismos sentimientos el siguiente informe será diferente o seguiré hablando de esto lo único que sé es que con este informe llevo 5 hojas de la libreta bueno otro día siguiere"

-Wow te tardas en escribir- dijo Alan

-por- dijo ella –ni que fuera tan tarde-

-lo es- dijo Alan – son las 7 de la noche y están prendiendo todas la luces de la ciudad-

Ella se asusto si su tía la veía llegar a estas horas la mataría, ella llega a la casa y entra ve a noa y a su tía jugando damas

-coróname- dijo nao

-igual a tu padre- dijo Karin, ella se percato que Yuki ya había llegado –hola Yuki que tal-

Ella se sorprendió, se subió a su cuarto y se cambio, dejo la libreta y vio una nota

"perdóname pero era lo mejor atte. Reiichi posdata aun te amo y eso nunca cambiara"

Ella quería quemar esa nota pero no pudo y la puso con la guitarra de él, se acostó

"Extiendo mi mano hacia

El mañana con luz propia

Mi ritmo acelerado y vi el sueño de este mundo

Como si alguien te digiera con seguridad que los sueños y esperanzas se pueden encontrar

¿Estoy dando vueltas en círculos en búsqueda de lo desconocido?

Como si el valle que separa la mentira y la verdad, se desmoronara

¿Como puede pasar? ¿Cuando nuestra historia ni siquiera ha empezado?

El camino que lleva hacia el mañana se esta derrumbando

Así que antes de desfallecer, ¡vamos a llegar!

Tengo que acércame a la salida

¡Con el fin de encontrar la verdad!

¡Vamos a encontrar nuestro futuro con la ayuda de nuestra apasionada esperanza!

Nuestros corazones nunca dudaran

Luchamos por superar nuestras habilidades

Luchando todo el tiempo hasta alcanzar la victoria

Con la intención de despertar nuestras fuerzas

Con el apoyo de mis amigos irremplazables

¡Con mi ritmo acelerado, y visión del mañana de este mundo!"

Ella a termina de cantar se quedo dormida, Alan y noa la grabaron con una maquina

-bueno todas las canciones de ella están aquí- dijo noa –lo subiré a mi pagina-

-pagina que es eso-

-ven-

Alan siguió a noa y noa entro a su página

-ve esto- dijo noa mientras prendía una cámara – que tal esta en el web show de noa y esto es multidimensional, bueno le tengo una primicia hoy presentaremos la voz de mi linda prima, algunos videos que hablan de los Galaxy Eyes y números –

En eso noa seguía hablando y Alan se preguntaba si Yuki sabia de este show

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alan

El se hacía muchas preguntas y las mas importante era si Yuki sabía que era su cumpleaños, el desapareció del collar y apareció en el cuarto de ella

-Yuki- dijo Alan –necesito decirte algo-

El volteaba a los lados para buscarla

-noa donde esta Yuki- le pregunta a noa

-ella esta en el baño- dijo noa

Alan fue al baño y travesó la puerta él veía algo de neblina

-Yuki necesito hablar contigo- dijo el

El se volteo y vio a Yuki bañándose y en eso desaparece

En el collar

-c-como que Yuki estaba- decía nervioso – me va a matar-

El se sentía algo mal y bien a la vez pero si se llegaba a enterar alguien como su padre lo mataría, en eso desaparece, ve a Yuki ya cambiada con el cabello mojado

-Yuki- dijo el

-mande Alan- dijo ella

-bueno te quería contar que hoy es mi cumpleaños-

-ok felicidades y espero que cumplas mas-

-gracias-

-me hubieras dicho antes para que te hiciera una fiesta-

-ok no me regañes-

Ellos se pasaron la noche entera peleándose y riéndose toda la noche, Alan se sentía mejor por verla reír

El día siguiente

-Yuki- grito su tía – te hablan-

Ella bajo lo más rápido y claro Alan la seguía, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa

-rosa- dijo Yuki

Ella paso, su tía ya se había ido

-que quieres- dijo Alan –a que viniste-

-vine- dijo cabizbaja –que cuando se enfrente a ellos por favor derrótelos se los ruego-

-porque quieres eso- dijo Yuki

-porque- dijo entre lagrimas –corrompieron a Nancy y eso quiero decir que somos débiles y nos hara cambiar como lo hicieron con mi padre por favor derrotarlos antes de que sea tarde- se para –me tengo que ir por favor ayúdame-

Pasaron las horas y a Alan y Yuki se le hiso una gran sorpresa, ella no dijo nada y se quedo dormida

-observación 21 la vida puede dar muchas sorpresas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki

Ella estaba teniendo muchas pesadillas

Despertó de repente, ella agarro la libreta que le dio su padre

"informe 2

Sueños

Que me quieren decir estos sueños, el primero que tuve fue donde mataban a mis amigos y de ahí los demás fueron hermosos, pero eso me pregunto será que me pasara lo mismo que a mi padre eso que me hace especial, aun no lo entiendo, lo único que sé es que los sueños son manifestaciones de algo muy importante en la vida, pero ver morir a alguien eso es horrible, la verdad te lo diré he visto un asesinato muy horrible y eso fue cuando yo tenía 5 años y no me atrevo a hablar de ello, bueno con los sueños son algo importante pero yo importante que risa, una tengo de promedio 8.5 , dos mis padre viajan que en eso algunas familias es normal y tres…

Olvídalo lo amito mi vida es de lo más raro, mis padres viajan con un astral en su aeronave, dos tengo un astral de compañía y tres tuve un novio barian, dime en que maldita vida es normal, y el colmo de los colmos es que yo no pueda pasar la expectativas de mi padre, el consiguió los números, tuvo una excelente vida, fue el campeón de Heartland y que no soy nada ni siquiera tengo un numero y ni siquiera pude llegar a ser la campeona eso es lo peor, pero ya cambie de tema, de lo que estaba hablando era de los sueños, unos de los mayores sueños de una chica es el amor, que llegue el hombre correcto, que sea caballeroso, que te sepa escuchar, que te cuide de todo, que te dijo algo muy hermoso, que te ayude sin quejarte (me pase) y que nunca de los nunca te mienta o engañe eso si sería un sueño, los sueños son lo más hermosos que nosotros podemos tener y eso me lleva a la pregunta un astral o barian tiene sueño o tal vez metas esa es mi pregunta, bueno creo que ya dejo de escribir y por lo que veo es que yo solo puedo escribir 10 informes y Alan otros 10 haci no se batallara con esta frase termino

Si quieres evitar olvidar tus recuerdos, guárdalos en tu corazón"

Ella se durmió y Alan empezó a leer la libreta

-con que informes pues será fácil ya que soy un astral-

El se transformo en su forma humana y se puso a escribir

"informe 3 por Alan

Fácil

Los humanos creen que en esta vida todo es fácil, el amor, los estudios y el trabajo, por lo que he estado aquí me lo han demostrado que la vida no es nada fácil y menos en el amor y eso yo mismo lo he vivido, por lo que he leído tampoco lo sueños o los sentimientos eso si que no entiendo pero como dice Yuki es ti-pi-co de un humano

Con esto hasta alguien de nuestra especie se puede parecer a un humano bueno creo que mis informes serán más cortos que los de ella pero bueno será divertido"

El se volvió a su forma normal

-buenas noches- dijo Alan mientras volvía al collar

-observación 22 esto me dará mas información sobre este mundo


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

Yuki

-Yuki despierta- le decía una voz dulce

Ella abre los ojos y se lleva una sorpresa era su madre

-mama- dijo con felicidad que la abraza –pero como y papa vino-

-vine en un avión para ver como estabas y tu padre no pudo venir lo siento y para ti y Alan tengo una sorpresa ven para la cocina y la veras-

En eso Kotori sale de la habitación de ella, Yuki se pone un vestido blanco con una pequeña chamarra azul y baja con Alan a un lado

-y le dije no será mala idea mandarlo con ella-

Se oía risas y esa voz no la conocía Yuki pero Alan se emociono por escuchar esa voz y fue lo más rápido hacia la cocina

-a la ma…- dijo Yuki cayéndose

-madre- dijo Alan feliz

-Yuki- le grito su tía y Kotori a la vez

-m-madre- dijo Yuki intentándose levantarse

-a si es soy la mama de Alan- dijo ella – mi nombre es Vanessa-

Era de cabello negro lacio y largo, traía puesto un vestido azul cielo y unos tacones negros

-que haces aquí- dijo Alan

-bueno que una madre no puede ver a su hijo-

-la verdad como te dejaron venir–

-igualito a tu padre pero lo único que te diferencia de él es que tu estas…- tomo un sorbo de agua –no lo diré jeje-

-madre- dijo Alan enojado

-espéreme un momento como una humana puede ser madre de un astral- dijo Yuki confundida

-bueno yo soy un astral pero distinta de los demás- dijo ella –mi habilidad es transformarme en un humano y creo que Alan también puede hacerlo jeje-

-ok entonces hay distinto astrales- dijo Yuki

-así es todo mundo piensa que nosotros a ser lo más serios somos los más negativos jeje-

Ellos se quedaron pensando

-Yuki puede agarrar la libreta y escribir por mi algo- dijo Alan

-claro-

Agarro una pluma y la libreta

"informe 4 por Alan

Diferentes o distintos

En la vida nunca abra alguien igual a ti, con los mismo sentimientos, sueños, metas, gustos o hasta mentalidad, ni siquiera los gemelos son iguales y eso lo podremos ver con rio y shark, son muy distintos, pero también puedes convivir con alguien que no tengan los mismo gustos, pero si hablamos de humanos y astrales, eso sí seria mucha diferencia pero puedes convivir con ellos depende

Depende si los puedes ver pero eso sería imposible que todos los humanos nos pudieran ver no, sería la guerra"

-Wow que corto escribes- dijo Yuki –y como escribiste el otro

Se puso nervioso – con la ayuda de noa-

En eso se escucha unos ladridos

-hey alguien me puede ayudar con kido- dijo noa

Estaba bañando a kido o más bien dándose un baño

-kido quieto- dijo Yuki

-lo que entiendo es que Yuki si sabes domar a los animales- dijo Vanessa

-observación 23 nunca abra alguien igual a mi o a ella somos únicos-

-ahí va como su padre- dijo Vanessa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Reiichi

Barian

El estaba en el barranco en que va para estar solo, el estaba pensando sobre que haría

-hola hijo que te pasa- dijo una mujer encapuchada

-nada solo pensando- le dijo –y a que vienes-

-vengo a verte si estás bien porque desde que llegaste te has estado comportando de manera diferente-

-no me pasa nada ya déjame solo-

-que mal educado igual que tu padre-

En eso ella desaparece, pero él se quedo desconcertado porque su propia madre le dijo eso y ella sabe muy bien que el odia eso

Una horas después

-donde estabas tenemos que entrenar- dijo vector muy enojado

-nada que te importe-

Ellos se fueron a entrenar y la madre de reiichi estaba muy triste por verlo haci

-que pasa señora- dijo Nancy

-Nancy tú sabes más que nadie lo importante que es reiichi para mi-

-si lo sé- dijo ella –pero que hay con eso-

-como lo podre ayudar a pasar ese mal si su padre nunca me deja acercarme a él-

-…-

-te contare algo sabes de teatro no-

-si-

-sabrás que en esta historia hay protagonista, antagonista y…-

-secundarios-

-exacto, bueno sabrás que también hay observadores que solo pueden ver la obra y nada más que verla, bueno los protagonista de esta historia ¿quiénes serian?-

-Yuki, Alan y reiichi-

-casi reiichi seria a la vez antagonista o sea el villano y ¿los antagonistas? Y ¿los secundarios?-

-seria moisés, Amelia, rosa y yo como antagonista y los secundarios serian Hyo, cas, Miky, mako y sebas no-

-bingo, si pudieras poner en una obra esta historia, que sería-

-una historia de amor…-

-trágico-

Eso izo que Nancy se asustara

-por- dijo Nancy

-por lo más sencillo, el oculto su verdadera identidad pero si lo hubiera dicho desde un inicio sería diferente, pero ve lo que paso, esta historia que empezó con un bello inicio terminara con un final muy trágico y de ahí todo cambiara o volverá como es debido-

-señora shirely- dijo Nancy

-no te preocupes solo ayuda a reiichi a que ese final no ocurra por favor-

Ella no sabía que decir y cambio de tema

-entonces como conoció a vector o más bien como se enamoro de el- dijo Nancy

-muy fácil yo era una humana con un gran talento en la música al igual que mi amiga, pero hubo un pequeño accidente, estaba en un auto con mi mejor amiga y no vimos un tráiler y ocurrió el accidente, yo reencarne como barian y mi amiga como astral, cuando desperté me vi, vi mi cara parecía que traía una máscara pero en realidad era mi rostro, yo estaba llorando cuando se me acerca alguien era alit no lo conocía, lo vi e dio miedo y Salí corriendo cuando me tope con vector, el me explico todo lo que ocurrió, pasaron los años y él me pidió matrimonio y es todo-

-Wow- dijo Nancy

-si la vida es así-

Se abrió la puerta donde estaban

-Nancy- dijo reiichi sorprendido –necesito hablar con mi madre así que vete-

-me retiro señora-

En eso se sale Nancy del la habitación

-necesito decirte algo muy importante- dijo reiichi

-claro yo siempre estaré para escucharte hijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Yuki

En la tierra

-y entonces como conoció a astral- dijo Yuki

-y yo me pregunto cómo se pudo casar con Yuma – Alan le pregunto a Kotori

-yo primero- dijo Vanessa –bueno yo era una humana y era una cantante muy buena en mi país y tenía a mi amiga shirely quien también era buena cantante, tuve un accidente estaba manejando y no vi un tráiler y chocamos con él, ella reencarno como barian y yo como astral, y cuando conocí a astral era lindo, bueno lo sigue siendo, bueno estaba diciendo el me enseño el mundo astral, me enseño todo y cuando llego el día me lo pidió y además lo mejor fue que me lo dijo cantando-

-bueno creo que yo sigo no- dijo Kotori

Flashback

Ya había terminado la universidad mientras que Yuma comenzó su viaje y yo quería hablar con él pero no lo encontraba, en ese tiempo noa tenía 1 año de nacido era muy lindo, bueno ese día llegue a la casa de Yuma pero estaba Karin

-si así es mi dijo que iba llegar tarde que primero cambiaria algo muy importante- dijo Karin

-ok no hay problema- le dije

Salí de la casa enserio quería decirle algo muy importante, pero donde lo podría encontrar eso era mi duda, cuando me tope con un chico que traía muchas rosas y tulipanes

-como lo siento- le dije

Lo vi era Yuma

-pero que te paso Yuma- le dije sorprendida

-bueno me corte el cabello no lo aguantaba más con los picos y además a si lo hombres lo utiliza no jeje ach-

-y esas flores para quien son-

-bueno- se sonrojo –son para ti- dijo muy nervioso

-iba a ser una sorpresa- dijo Karin

-por- dije con dudas

El me dio las flores y se inco

-Kotori, hasta tu nombre lo dice que eres un ave libre y hermosa y por eso quiero que te cases conmigo-

Yo no podría decir nada haci que empecé a llorar y él me abrazo y lo más tierno fue que estaba Layka la mama de kido estaba disfrazada como un colibrí y en la punta del pico estaba el anillo

Fin del flashback

-y así tu padre me pido matrimonio- dijo Kotori

-aaa- noa y Alan estaban dormidos

Se habían aburrido con las historias y bueno eso paso

"informe 5 por Yuki

Distintas historias

Las historias de cada una persona son diferente puedes escuchar cómo se conocieron tus padres, o tal vez puedes pregúntales como les pidieron matrimonio, veras que siempre es diferentes, u otras historias por ejemplo como te haces amigo de un astral o barian, también de algo importante como ganar un duelo o tal vez algo que nos ayude en la escuela, las historias siempre serán diferentes

También en ellas entran sentimientos o metas, por ejemplo puedes enamorarte y luego enojarte o ponerte triste, las historias de alguien se pueden unir a otra historia de alguien en que estés a punto de conocer como mi padre que conoció a astral y la historia le dio un giro tremendo a mi padre

Muchas cosas nunca se parecerán y menos las historia"

-y que tal lo que puse-

-nada mal solo que escribes todas tus ideas en un solo lugar- dijo Vanessa –bueno lamento no podre estar más tiempo me tengo que ir al mundo astral chao-

En eso se abrió un portal y ella lo atraviesa

-observación 24 los hombres se duermen cuando escuchan una historia muy hermosa- dijo Yuki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reiichi

Mundo barian

-y eso paso- dijo reiichi –que consejo me das-

-bueno escuchaste lo que le dije a Nancy no- dijo shirely

-no- dijo reiichi

-dime sabes la labor de los observadores en una obra- dijo ella

-si- dijo el –solo están para observar y nada mas-

-si- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el –pero veras que yo soy una secundaria en esta obra y a la vez una observadora, en pocas palabras no dudes de tu corazón solo duda de tus acciones y cuando te perdones, ella te perdonara-

-(suspiro) hay mama eres sabia pero nadie te entiende- dijo reiichi

-pues ya vez como somos las mujeres no jeje-

-reiichi a entrenar- dijo vector –y tú no le digas más estupideces-

-estupideces mira quién habla el que hacia tontas cosas de joven-

-eso era parte de mi cuartada-

-y ve como te salió y ahorra sabes lo que vas hacer-

-no apoco la señora me va a pegar- dijo hablando con voz burlona

Una horas después

-aaach- dijo vector mientras se tapaba con una mano un hijo –creo que me dejo 30 moretones y el ojo morado-

-y la sorpresa que te dio a mí también me dio una gran sorpresa-

-cual los golpes- dijo vector –uuu si supieras lo que tu mama es capaz cuando se enoja-

-espero que cuando me case no tenga tantos problemas como tu-

-es de familia creo y ahorra si me disculpas voy a desmayarme- cae desmayado

El nunca se imagino que su madre fuera así pero su madre le explico que vector y el no sabían cosa de ella, se puso a entrenar, el solo pensaba en Yuki algo ocurrió, pensó cuando estaba con ella en la cama y él se había quitado la camisa

-porque sigo pensando en ello ya paso y ni modo la perdí- se dijo él se fue al barranco –porque no entiendo todo me estaba saliendo bien pero de la nada todo para abajo y en especial lo mio con ella- suspiro un momento –odio esto pero ni modo así es la vida no-

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, en pasa las cosas que hiso con Yuki y en España

-un momento- dijo el –ese chico se parece al quien salvo a Yuki de los toros-

Se va para la torre principal y busca un libro

-aquí esta- dijo, se puso a encontrar algo en eso aparece una burbuja –enséñame quien fue el que salvo a Yuki de los toros- en eso la burbuja pasa la imagen de Alan como astral y humano –con que ese maldito de Alan fue el culpable de todo- apretó los puños –me las va a pagar –

**Que tal espero que le guste bueno de el siguiente capitulo osea el 15 sera distintos espero que les guste **

**arigatou**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

Alan

-las historias románticas hacen dormir a un hombre pero porque- dijo ala pensante

-será porque los hombre le gusta que haya aventuras- dijo Yuki

-no lo creo- dijo el –creo que es por no dormimos bien-

-no es por eso, es porque no le gusta escuchar eso-

-te sigo diciendo que no dormimos bien-

-mejor no le sigo porque no ganas-

-ganar en que dime-

-en nada-

-oigan parejita pueden cálmense- dijo noa

-no somos pareja- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Yuki se pone a pelarse con noa y lo único que hacia noa era reír

-lo vez primita nosotros los hombres-

-no lo son las mujeres somos las mejores-

-no entiendo por que pelean si lo mas obvio es...- dijo alan

-lo vez hasta Alan dice que nosotras somos las mejores- dijo Yuki

-no me dejaron de terminar- dijo Alan – los mas obvio es que los hombre somos mejores ante las mujeres-

-ja lo vez aunque sea un astral el ayuda a su género- dijo noa

-bastardos hijos de su….-

-Yuki no digas eso- dijo Kotori

-pero ellos comenzaron a molestarme- dijo Yuki

-bueno pero ven ayudarme a hacer la comida-

-ok ya voy mama-

Ella se fue a la cocina

-hey bro entonces como es tu forma humana- dijo noa muy picaron

-bueno no lo diré-

-y que tal si hacemos una pequeña broma a Yuki-

-broma ¿Qué es una broma?-

-luego te explico, primero hay que conseguir una casa abandonada, ya se cual jejeje-

Unas horas después en la comida

-mmm Yuki nunca pensé en decir esto pero cocinas bien- dijo noa

-malo yo siempre hey cocinado bien-

-jejeje-

Sono el timbre

-yo voy- dijo nao con una sonrisa

Llega a la puerta

-hola pasa – dijo noa

Karin, Kotori y Yuki se fueron para ver de quien era

-y quien eres- dijo noa

-soy Alexis- dijo el

-que como es que estas aquí tú estabas en español- dijo Yuki

-que ya se conocen- dijo noa clavando la mirada en Alan (Alexis)

-claro que si él fue quien me salvo de la muerte de los toros-

-Yuki cálmate- dijo su madre

-clamare ja que buen chiste-

-bueno y que tal si pasa y comemos algo y de ahí nos explica cómo se conocen vale-

-ok- dijo Yuki enojada

El paso aunque no quería le pusieron comida y el estaba en una gran duda

-porque no comes- dijo Yuki –estás enfermo del estomago-

-no veras yo soy…- dijo el mientras noa le daba un codazo –Tch-

-ups lo siento no quería pegarte jeje- dijo noa

-creo que se conocen no- dijo Yuki

-bueno- y otro codazo

-entonces si se conocen y ya díganme la verdad-

-díselo- dijo Karin enojada al parecer si se entero de la broma

-bueno primita querida- dijo noa –el no es Alexis es nada menos que… atínale-

Ella se quedo viendo al chico cuando se lleva una gran sorpresa, ella se va de la cocina y se va a su cuarto llorando

-genial- dijo Alan – gracias noa ella me odia-

-bueno explicarle todo y veras-

El se fue al cuarto de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Ella estaba llorando, se sentía traicionada

-Yuki podremos hablar-

-lárgate no quiero verte-

-lo siento pero como yo estoy en ese collar me debes dejar entrar vale-

Se abrió la puerta

-pasa- dijo tiste

El entro

-mira te lo diré lo siento soy un tonto te mentí es que ya que tengo 17 ya puedo transformarme en un humano como lo hace mi madre y no pude resistir que te lastimara ni siquiera ese tonto te hubiera salvado y si lo hubiera hecho el se revelaría como es-

-tienes razón perdón- dijo ella

En eso el abraza a Yuki

-lo siento por no decirte nada- dijo el

Ella se alega del, ella mira los ojos del, el pone su mano en la cara de ella, poco a poco el espacio que había entre ellos se hacía más pequeño y sus labios estaba muy cercas

-Yuki ve te necesito- dijo noa

Ellos se separaron con la cara roja

-interrumpí algo jeje- dijo noa

-nada- dijo Alan el vio la hora – (suspiro) ya se acabo el tiempo-

En eso el cuerpo de Alan brilla y se transforma en un astral, el entra en el collar

-noa- dijo Yuki

-si prima-

-corre-

El salió corriendo y Yuki lo siguió con un bastón

-tienes un as- dijo Karin

Ella y Kotori estaban jugando al pockar

-vete a pescar-

-mama, tía ayuda- dijo noa

-pero si es tu culpa- dijo Karin

-así que no nos metemos- dijo Kotori

Ellos siguieron haci hasta que noa se canso

-para, yo soy un operado de corazón- dijo noa

-ni modo que te donen un ojo-

-Nooo-

Unas horas después

Era noche y estaba en la hamaca, ella agarro la libreta

"informe 6 Yuki

Sorpresas

La vida nos sorprende mucho por ejemplo la sorpresa que le dio mi mama a mi papa diciendo que iba a ser padre ja que risa, ellos estaban en una ruinas de Perú, esa ruinas se estaba derrumbando y ellos salieron sanos y salvos, y ahí le dio la sorpresa y él se desmayo, la pregunta seria ¿Cuántas sorpresas se dan en una sola vida?

Ama me dio muchas sorpresas por ejemplo Alan, reiichi y todas las aventuras que he vivido con ellos y noa se me olvido mencionar, la vida nos sorprende cada vez mas y otro motivo para seguir adelante no lo crees"

Ella se acostó, en eso escucha unos ladridos, era kido, el subió hasta al cuarto de Yuki y se acostó debajo de la hamaca

-ah kido que bueno que tú no has encontrado tu media naranja, pero que bueno que no has sufrido jeje-

-wuua- dijo kido

-jeje-

Ella quedo dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sueño

-gana- decía una voz

-ganar en que- dijo Yuki

-tienes que ganar o sino todo el universo estará perdido-

-pero quien eres-

En eso aparecen 3 sombras

-ganar con el poder del número y del dragón que tienes- dijo la voz misteriosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella despertó y vio su Deck

-esta guerrera colibrí suprema, pistolero gagaga, tyrango dragón, colibrí sacerdotisa, utopía y Andrómeda- dijo ella –entonces una de las sobras era utopía y una de mis colibrís y Andrómeda-

Ella se quedo pensando sobre ese sueño, Alan salió del collar

-porque estas despiertas hasta estas horas- dijo Alan tallándose el ojo izquierdo

-bueno que una mujer no puede pensar-

-en estas horas no-

En eso el cuerpo de Alan brilla

-y que haces-

-viendo mis cartas-

-otro sueño-

-si- dijo Yuki

Ella se sentía apena por no haberlo besado, en eso se le ocurre una idea, ella se acerca a Alan pero ella fingió que no se había dado cuenta, el se sonroja y mueve su cara a otro lado

-o por dios- de enojo ella

Ella agarra a Alan de la cara y le da un beso

-ok- dijo Alan confuso

-hombres se creen lo mejor y no lo son eneje-

El agarra la libreta

"informe 7 Alan

Genero

Tanto como hombre y mujeres se pelean por ser el mejor , cuando ambos se necesitan por ejemplo el dicho que dice mujeres no puedes vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas, pero en ello también entra la ayuda por ejemplo los hombres se ayudan entre si aunque sea de distintos mundos"

-raro- dijo Yuki –nunca escribes mucho-

-lo se me limito para todo creo jeje-

-eres lindo-

-que-

-nada- dijo ella – lo siento por no haberte hecho caso-

-no hay problema- dijo el –mira la hora me tengo que ir al collar jeje buenas noches-

En eso él desaparece

-tonta tonta- se decía mientras se pegaba en la cabeza

Ella se quedo dormida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alan

En collar

-zzz…te…zzz…amo…zzz… Yuki- dijo Alan

En eso se despierta y se queda viendo el lugar

-como te lo podre decir a la cara sin que me quede mudo o que te cambie de tema creo que eso es lo ti-pi-co de mí-

El se quedo pensando en que haría para conseguir a Yuki

-ya sé cuando entre a la escuela puedo estar con ella en el tiempo libre, el recreo y en el club no-

Se quedo pensando cuando un portal se abría

-tu bastardo- esa voz se le hacía familiar

-reiichi-

-ese mismo- dijo muy enojado- por tu culpa ella termino conmigo y ahorra me odia-

-te odia porque tú le dijiste que no la querías que todo fuera una farsa-

-tchs- dijo el – bueno ya no importa vez esta bolsa-

-que piensas a hacer con eso-

-esto es ceniza de otro mundo y con ellos puedes pedir un deseo y tú debes ya saber cuál será mi deseo no-

-…-

Alan desapareció, apareció en el cuarto de Yuki y ve que ella abre los ojos, el empieza a brillar

-Yuki saca a todos de aquí rápido- dijo Alan muy preocupado

-por-

-solo hazlo- dijo él le da un abrazo a ella –cuídate-

-Alan- grita ella

El se sale por la ventana y empieza a corre

Pasa las horas el seguía corriendo, estaba en el parque, había corrido mucho y paro a descansar

-aa-esto es una tontería pronto mi poder desaparecerá- dijo el –y ese bastardo pide ese deseo yo tal vez no la vuelva a ver-

El se para y siguió corriendo, cuando se topa con alguien

-lo siento no me fi…- el no pudo hablar –tu-

-así es y ya que estoy contigo tengo unos asuntos pendientes contigo- dijo reiichi

El se para

-alégate de Yuki y no le hagas nada- dijo Alan

-crees que yo le hare algo a Yuki- dijo el –yo la amo-

-bastardo-

Reiichi saco la ceniza y puso un poco en su mano

-deseo que pierdas lo más importante de ti- dijo reiichi soplando la ceniza

El cuerpo de Alan estaba rodeado por un anillo negro, Alan le dolía, en eso Yuki llega con sus amigos

-Alan- grito ella

Ella salió corriendo para donde estaba Alan

-que le hiciste- dijo entre lágrimas

-el perderá lo más importante- dijo reiichi –y pronto tu y yo estaremos juntos-

En eso él desaparece en un portal

-aa aaaaaah- gritaba Alan

El anillo cambio su color a azul y el callo inconsciente

-Alan abre los ojos- dijo Yuki –Alan-

-Yuki déjame ayudarlo- dijo sebas

-yo también lo ayudo- dijo Hyo

-y yo Nya- se tapo la boca cas –lo siento jeje

Ellos cargaron a Alan hacia la casa de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki

Ella estaba dormida en la sala con Miky y mako, mientras que los demás estaban en la pared recargados, menos noa ya que él estaba dormido en su cama, pasaron las horas y ya eran las 9 am

-Yuki despierta tienes que ver como esta Alan- dijo mako

-eh… ya voy- dijo Yuki

Ella corrió a su habitación, en la cama estaba Alan

-Alan porque- dijo ella en eso una lagrima baja por la mejilla de ella

-wuua- era kido que lamia la cara de Alan

-kido no muchacho abajo-

Él le hizo caso y dejo de lamerlo pero hasta el se veía triste, ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Yuki-

Ella se sorprendió y se dio media vuelta y lo abrazo

-Alan eres un tonto- dijo ella entre lágrimas

-ach- dijo él mientras se tocaba el cuerpo –lo siento-

-y que te izo reiichi dime-

-no lo sé- él se quedo pensando en los momentos que estuvo con ella y su beso –pues mis sentimientos siguen igual-

-entonces-

-cuantas horas llevo en mi forma humana- dijo el

-desde las 3 de la mañana –

-6 horas pero duro apenas 2 horas como humano a menos que el me quito lo importante de mi y no de mi corazón-

-en español-

-el pensó que olvidaría mis sentimientos por ti, lo más importante de mi corazón y lo más importante de mi es mi parte astral en pocas palabras me quito mis poderes y no podre volver a ser astral-

-ok- dijo ella confundida –pues veremos que hay que hacer-

-…-

-Alan- gritaron los demás

Todos los demás entraron al cuarto a ver a Alan

-Alan que paso- dijo mako

-nada estoy bien- dijo Alan

-enserio porque pareces un…- en eso Miky le da un codazo a Hyo

-nunca me hagan hacer enojar a Miky- dijo cas

-wuua- salió kido y en eso cas se sube a la escalera que tiene Yuki en su cuarto

-jaja- todos se rehirieron

En eso Yuki sale del cuarto y Miky la sigue

-Yuki este bien- dijo Miky

-no esté sigo triste por lo que hiso reiichi a Alan- dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima –me siento mal-

-te diré algo- dijo Miky –cuando me salvo moisés, el se me declaro y nos hicimos novios, el no me habla hace días y me puede, aunque no me debería, el me dijo que me bajaría la luna y las estrellas shh- dijo Miky limpiándose la lagrima

-oyes eso es lo que hace todos los hombres no te preocupes vale-

-gracias y tu y yo iremos de compras vale-

-vale-

En eso los chicos estaban hablando de otras cosas y noa tramaba algo pero que será

-bueno chicos hay que dejar descansar al chico no lo creen- dijo Kotori –venga a desayunar y Alan hay te traigo algo vale-

-vale- dijo Alan

Todos salieron de la habitación mientras que Alan se acostaba y pensó algo, en eso agarra la libreta

"informe 8 Alan

Amistad

La amistad es lo más preciado que un ser vivo puede tener por ejemplo seria el perro que es el mejor amigo del hombre y que nunca lo deja, otro seria que un amigo se preocupa por otros, eso también llevaría a algo hermoso como el amor no"

-observación 25 la amistad es lo más hermoso y por eso no hay que perderlo por nada en el mundo-


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

Reiichi

Ya habían pasado casi un mes y el seguía de triste

-reiichi- dijo una voz dulce –podemos hablar-

-…-

-que pasa reiichi- dijo Amelia

-fallo-

-que fallo-

-mi plan-

-¿plan?-

-el iba a perder su corazón y perdió sus poderes-

-reiichi- dijo ella asustada

-nunca funciona mis planes, ese bastardo tiene suerte pero mucha suerte-

-me voy-

-por-

-porque tú ya no eres aquel, que consideraba mi hermano, solo eres un segundo vector-

En eso Amelia desapareció, el se puso a pensar, últimamente se parecía a su padre

-que me esta pasando- se dijo –no soy como él, el estuvo bajo el mando de don militar y yo nunca dejare que algo así me controle-

Todos los amigos de reiichi esta viéndolo, lo querían ayudar pero no sabían como

-lo tengo- dijo Amelia –hay que buscar números-

-no es mala idea- dijo moisés –pero donde comenzaremos dime-

-que tal en america, pero toda america-

-uuumm no es mala idea pero como haremos para encontrar números porque no creo que todavía allá un numero-

-lo tengo- dijo Amelia

Amelia fue a donde los barians tenían algunos números, había 2 pequeño hoyos en los cuales cabían perfectamente unas joyas

-a ver donde estará esa cosa- dijo Amelia- aquí esta- ella saco un brazalete –espero que mi padre no se dé cuenta-

Puso las gemas

-identificado como el barian Durbe puesto actual líder- dijo Amelia copiando la voz de su padre o lo que podría

En eso el lugar se ilumina

-que desea el barian Durbe-

-liberar números-

-también el 96-

Ella no sabía cual número era y por eso lo izo de menos

-si, todos-

Todos los números que tenían los barians se liberaron y se dirigieron hacia la tierra

Una horas después

-todos venga los quiere ver Durbe- dijo gilag

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Durbe

-a ver- dijo el –quien fue el tonto que libero los números-

-incluyendo numero 96- dijo vector

Todos ponían los ojos encima de reiichi

-fui yo padre- dijo Amelia dejando impactados a todos –estaba jugando con unos de tus brazaletes y vi ese lugar y en el cabía 2 joyas y las metí ahí y luego todos los números salieron de ahí-

-…- Durbe no tenía palabras –pero Amelia tu eres la más lista no te creo

-no le crees a tu propia hija- puso ojos de cachorro y con una lagrima en ellos

-esta bien investigaremos quien fue y la única que no será interrogado será…-

-Amelia- dijo todo mundo menos Durbe

Todos se fueron de ahí

-Amelia porque lo hiciste- dijo reiichi

-hice que- dijo Amelia

-mira no juegues conmigo-

-pues esa es la verdad y adiós-

El se fue, el estaba en el barranco

-esa niña porque libero los números sabrá que puso en peligro todo- dijo el –ah ni modo tendré que ir a buscarlos- sonríe- eso es interesante jeje-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki

En la escuela

-Alan que lindo eres- decía toda la chica a Alan

Mientras que Yuki las veía con cara de voy a matarlas

-Yuki este bien- dijo cas

-si solo que me enfurezco cuando veo que un motón de chicas se les acerca a Alan- dijo ella

-a eso se le llama celos- dijo Hyo

-cállate Hyo que no le gusta a las mujeres que le digan celosas- dijo sebas

-y tú que sabes-

-yo sé más que tu-

-no-

-tchs-

Alan ya se separo de las chicas y fue a donde estaba Yuki

-aun no entiendo porque esa chicas me acosan- dijo Alan

Yuki mordía su onigiri con furia

-estas bien-

-si solo que estoy enoja con un chico-

-ok?-

-hey Alan quiero retarte en un duelo que tal- dijo cas

-hey quien dijo que tú tendrías un duelo con él, si yo lo enfrentare- dijo Hyo muy presumido

-tchs…kat…ching- dijo cas –y tu porque-

-una soy el más galán- él en la cara se parecía a su madre lo único que heredo de su padre fue algo de su personalidad y sus ojos –y soy mucho mejor que tu-

-una el mas galán es Alan…- dijo cas haciendo que Hyo se quedara en blanco –y dos yo te he ganado más de una sola vez-

-tchs…kat…ching-

-oigan, yo voy a hacer que se enfrente con Alan- dijo sebas

-chicos- dijo Yuki

-no ye metas Yuki- dijo Hyo –y tu porque-

-muy sencillo el más grande rival de mi padre es astral y es natural que Alan sea mi gran rival no- dijo mordiendo su lunch –además yo sé mas del mundo astral

-chicos- dijo Yuki

-no te metas- dijieron al mismo tiempo los hombres

-ah ni modo me iré para ver quien gano de Miky y Alan vale-

-¡que!- gritaron al miso tiempo

-hombres quien los entiende- dijo ella

Ellos estaban viendo el duelo de Miky y Alan

-no puede ser que ella este peleando en mi lugar- dijo Hyo con lagrimas

-ya ni modo- dijo sebas

-Nya- dijo cas

En eso el duelo termino y el ganador fue Alan

-Entonces les gusto el duelo- dijo Alan

-no es justo yo iba a ser tu oponente- dijo Hyo

-tu- dijo Kas – yo iba retarlo primero-

Sebas solo mordía su lunch, mientras que ellos se empezaron a pelear

-por favor comportecen- dijo Miky

Ambos temblaron

-ok- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Miky daba mucho, era obvio no ya que era hija de shark

Se fueron a su club el cual era el que dejo sus padres el club de los números

-bueno y que van a hacer- dijo kat

Ella trabaja como maestra de la escuela y se encargaba del club

-bueno…-dijo Kas –que tal si aceptamos los retos de otras escuelas-

-no- contesto sebas –ya hemos retado a las más grandes escuelas y les hemos ganado-

-cierto- dijo Miky –pero que aburrido no haremos nada-

-que tal si retamos a otro club- dijo Hyo

-no ya nos dijieron que no mientras yo esté en este club- dijo Yuki

-aaah que aburrido- dijo Miky

Ellos se estaban aburrido no sabían que tenían que hacer

-entonces que haremos- dijo Kas

-que tal si tenemos un tag duel- dijo Alan

-a ver somos Miky, Hyo, Kas, sebas, Alan y yo- dijo Yuki –entonces el problema sería como hay que hacer las parejas-

-ya se- dijo Hyo –pase a frente Kas y Miky-

Ellos pasaron a frente

-nosotros elegiremos nuestra pareja- dijo el –bueno yo elijo a mi mejor amigo sebas-

-entonces yo elijo a mi amigo Yuki- dijo Miky

-entonces yo Alan- dijo Kas

Pasaron los minutos y la pareja ganadora fue Miky y Yuki

-no es justo- dijo Hyo entre lagrimas –porque las chicas son mejores que nosotros-

-jeje- dijo Miky –bueno porque no vamos al centro comercial-

-eso no suena nada mal- dijo Yuki

Reiichi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Heartland

-bueno estamos en el país con más estilo del mundo- dijo rosa

- y que es eso del fútbol- dijo moisés

-el fútbol es uno de los deportes más fabulosos del mundo - dijo Amelia con una pequeña sombrilla

-Amelia que haces con una sombrilla- dijo Nancy

-porque si me topa mucho el sol y no lo soporto y además ustedes saben que yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo al sol-

-si porque se pone de color naranja- dijo rosa en tono de burla

-o cállate-

Ellos estaban en un autobús y reiichi solo veía el paisaje y no les había dirigido ni una sola palabra

-Amelia tu plan no esta funcionando además venimos cuando hace frio mejor nos hubiéramos ido a Cancún- le susurro moisés

-veras que si, nada mas ve la fiesta que hace en esta ciudad y veras que no aguantara y será el de antes o si no nos vamos a Alaska-

-porque en los lugares más frio- dijo con tono de tristeza

-veras porque- dijo con una sonrisa picarona –oyes donde esta mi malteada de mora-

-pero eso contiene mucha azúcar- dijo rosa- y tú no lo soportas-

Ellos se peleaban y nadie vigilaba a reiichi

-Amelia esta loca, se que ella quiere verme feliz pero desde que le dije a Yuki que no la amaba… (suspiro)… fue lo que más me dolió-se dijo pensando y se acomoda –va con que esto es lo que se refería mi madre, en primera para que me hace entrenar tanto mi padre y nunca puedo hablar con él sí que me hable de su venganza y eso es lo peor-

-hey viejo ya vamos a bajar del bus y tu aquí deprimiéndote- le dijo moisés

-no me deprimo solo pienso cuya cosa no sabes hacer-

-te lo dijo te deprimes-

-bueno que quieres que haga dime-

-sal y divierte somos jóvenes y además no tenemos que cargar con los planes de nuestros padres-

-entonces- dijo con una ira - porque nos mandaron a buscar los números dime he-

-porque ellos solo querían destruir el mundo astral y ahorra quien sabe lo que piensa-

-lo vez nosotros somos hijos de los más grandes y tenemos que dar un gran ejemplo-

-ejemplo de que hay que destruir el mundo-

-y dime que maldita flecha te atravesó-

-bueno te lo diré la flecha se llama mikeyla y cuando hablamos ella me izo saber que no solo hay que seguir los pasos de los padre que tenemos que formar nuestro camino y no ser el mismo camino de nuestros padres-

-bueno si tú te enfermaste tonto-

-claro que no eso se llama amor y sabes que por tu culpa no he podido hablar con ella-

-oh mira esta el gran moisés echándome la culpa-

-si lo es y háblame cuando ya no seas un patan o mejor dicho un segundo vector, viejo solo disfruta la vida-

El se sentó con Amelia

-eso tonto-

Agarro sus cosa y se fue, ya cuando se bajo del bus ya estaba en la parada del autobús y vio Amelia sola

-porque estás sola y los demás- dijo reiichi

-los demás fueron invitados a jugar futbol y yo no quiero ensuciarme en ese juego- dijo mientras bebía algo –mmm que rica maltada de mora azul-

-loca-

El con junto Amelia se dirigieron a donde jugaban futbol

-goolll- escucharon unos gritos

Ellos vieron que unos chicos cargaban a rosa

-que paso aquí- dijo Amelia

-bueno metí un gol y ganamos- dijo ella

-y a mí me pusieron como portero- dijo moisés –y miran como me dejaron-

El estaba sangrando de la nariz y Nancy le llevaba un trapo

-se detiene con las manos no con la cara- dijo Nancy

-te lo mereces- dijo reiichi

-púdrete- le contesto

Ellos se fueron a un pequeña cabaña que le había dejado sus padres, el se fue a uno de los cuartos se sentía mal

-será porque hoy me enoje con mi mejor amigo o será porque ellos se estaban divirtiendo y yo solo me quede viendo tal vez ellos tengan razón y me estoy volviendo como mi padre… mejor me duermo mañana será un día pesado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Ella agarra la libreta y se pone a escribir

"informe 9 Yuki

Celos

Cuando a una mujer le dices que es celosa ella te lo negara y cuando se lo preguntas a un hombre ellos te lo demuestra haciendo que te sienta bien y a la vez miedo, por ejemplo sebas con reiichi, cuando andamos él se ponía con una cara que a mí me hacia reír y daba mucho miedo y la preguntara es ¿Quién es más celoso, hombros o mujeres?

Para mí los hombres jeje"

Ella dejo la libreta

-vamos Yuki- dijo Miky –la "miss" kat quiere que vallamos a auditorio que nosotros haremos una obra de teatro-

-pero como si tú no estás en mi salón-

-pero ella esta a cargo del club y nosotros tenemos que estar ahí aunque no queramos-

-ok ya voy y con que vas a adicionar dime-

-yo soy su asistente se lo tuve que rogar a ver con que audicionas tu-

-aaa que mala se lo iba a pedir-

-ni modo jeje-

Ellas se dirigieron al auditorio y vieron a Alan y sebas en el escenario

-bueno va primero sebas- dijo kat

-ok- se subió al escenario – escuchen, ayer le presente la tarea a la maestras y yo le dije "- maestra aquí esta mi tarea-"cuando termine de decirle eso ella me ve con la cara furiosa y me dice "-¿Qué es esto? ¡Le falta presentación!-"y le contesto "-oh…lo siento… damas y caballeros con ustedes la tareaaa-"

Todos se quedaron con una cara de que onda

-…te quedas como uno de los guardias- dijo kat con un tono de decepción –bueno le toca a Alan pasa por favor-

-ok- dijo Alan subiendo al escenario – un día, la vida me golpeo tan fuerte que me enseño a resistir…un día, me mintieron de tal forma que me dolió y entonces aprendí a ir siempre de frente con la verdad… un día, me fallo quien menos imaginaba y entendí que las palabras hay que cumplirlas y de los actos hay que hacerse cargo… a veces es necesario dar la vuelta a la pagina y empezar de cero… AUNQUE CUESTE O DUELA… el mejor guerrero no es el que triunfa siempre sino el que vuelve sin miedo a la batalla-

Todos aplaudían

-ya tenemos a nuestro personaje principal- dijo kat –bueno ya terminamos con los hombre y solo queda Yuki de todo el salón y alguien sabe donde esta-

En eso Miky empuja a Yuki al escenario

-bueno comienza- dijo kat

-ok- dijo nerviosa –que dijo- dijo en voz baja –ya lo sé – suspiro –quien te lastima te hace FUERTE…quien te critica te hace IMPORTANTE… quien te envidia te hace VALIOSO… y a veces es divertido saber que aquellos que te desean lo peor…tiene que soportar que siempre te ocurra lo mejor-

Ella se sintió aliviada, todos aplaudieron

-Yuki tu serás la protagonista- dijo kat

-ok- dijo sorprendida

Ya las clases se había terminado y ella con Alan iban a la casa

-ya llegamos – dijo Yuki

-oh que bueno- dijo Kotori –ven a ayudar vale-

-si mama ya voy-

Yuki se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Alan subía a la recamara y noa hiso una de las suyas

-hey tía mire este libreto y vea que papel le toco a Alan y Yuki- dijo noa mientras le daba el libreto a Kotori

-Yuki te toco la protagonista porque no me lo dijiste-

-no te lo dije porque sería sorpresa-

-y a ti también Alan te también te toco el protagonista-

-gracias- dijo Alan

Pasaron las horas y ellos estaban ensayando

-entonces me amas o tengo que ver cómo te casas con el- dijo Alan

-esto…pues…veras…yo- dijo ella

En eso el pone su dedo en la boca de ella y con su otra mano la acaricia, el se va acercando poco a poco a ella

-wuua wuua- ladro kido

-vete ya ahí viene mi padre y si te ve- se voltea –te hara algo que ni yo me lo perdonaría-

-me iré pero prométeme que mañana estarás vendrás-

-wuua wuua-

-lo prometo pero vete-

-ok-

-y como nos salió- dijo Yuki

-creo que nos salió bien y gracias kido por ayudarnos- dijo Alan

-wuua- ladro kido

-jeje- rio Alan –bueno tengo que irme a dormir-

-ok buenas noches Alan-

Ella se durmió

Al día siguiente en el auditorio

-bueno comience a ensayar- dijo kat

-bueno señorita que hara- dijo Miky

-no lo sé alana-dijo ella –no me quiero casar con el pero será lo mejor para tener dinero-

-y que dice el-

-hablas de Bruno el no lo sabe y no lo tiene que saber-

-pero señorita si él no lo sabe ahorra no sabemos de lo que es capaz-

-lo sé pero que le diré-

En eso entra sebas

-señorita su padre le habla y no se ve nada feliz- dijo sebas

-gracias eithan- dijo ella –me voy alana-

-ok-

-muy bien- dijo kat – bueno hay que hacer la parte de Bruno-

-Bruno Bruno –grito sebas

-que pasa- dijo Alan

-sabes lo de la señorita-

-de que hablas que pasa con Elizabeth-

-bueno ella se va a comprometer-

-que- dijo desconcertado –no, como es que ella se va a casar- lo agarro del cuello- con quien dime eh-

-bien- dijo kat –ya solo falta la ropa y el escenario y listo-

Pasaron los días hasta llegar al día de la obra y ella estaba feliz y nerviosa

-no te preocupes Yuki lo haremos bien- dijo Alan –observación 26 los nervios para las mujeres son lo peor-

**Hola **

**Espero que les guste como va y bueno del capítulo 17 tratara algo de la obra y espero que le guste jeje**

**Arigatou**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17

La obra

Primer acto

Estaba Yuki en el cuarto que habían hecho para el escenario, ella vestía un vestido largo azul, no tenía mangas o tirantes y en la cintura tenía un moño blanco

-señorita si será capaz de huir- dijo Miky

-si alana- dijo ella – me voy no quiero sufrir más, además me entere que mi padre me quiere comprometer-

-pero señorita será para algo bueno-

-no para mi es para beneficio de el-

-pero…-

-pero nada déjame sola-

En eso callo el telón y luego de unos minutos se volvió a abrir

-mal muy mal- dijo un alumno disfrazado de anciano –empieza a entrenar de nuevo-

-ya voy sensei- dijo Alan

En la obra se trataba de una joven rica y un joven que entrenaba con las espadas

-maestro vio eso- dijo Alan

-si lo vi quien será- dijo el anciano –quien anda ahí-

En eso sale Yuki

-no me hagan nada por favor hui de mi casa para ya no seguir sufriendo- dijo ella

-Bruno- dijo el anciano

-si maestro-

El fue por una manta y se la dio a ella

-y como se llama señorita- dijo Alan

-lo siento no lo puedo decir-

-entendemos venga sígame – dijo el anciano

Ella lo siguió

-ah genial ahorra tenemos a una señorita con nosotros si no nos bastaba el cómodo de eithan-

Pasaron muchos actos ya habían llegado al acto final

-Elizabeth enserio si te vas a casar con el- dijo Alan

-yo no quiero pero es lo mejor-

-no, no lo es- la abraza –huye conmigo, se mía porque yo te amare, yo mismo te daré lo que quieras solo quédate conmigo-

-todo- dijo ella

-así es yo te daré todo-

-y si te pidiera… (Suspiro) me voy contigo tu eres el único en mi vida y yo por eso te quiero-

En eso se dan un beso y telón bajo

Pasaron las horas y todos estaban celebrando en la casa de Yuki

-en conclusión Felicito a los chicos pero en especial a mi dulce gatita- dijo el papa de Kas

-gracias mi lindura- dijo kat

Todos se quedaron viendo con azoro

-Yuki- le dijo Alan –que es eso lo que hace los padres de Kas-

-a eso se le llama amor-

Se ríe

-que es chistoso- dice ella

-que yo estoy enamorado y yo no hago eso-

-y tus papas no se dicen cosas cursis-

-no ellos solo hablan y ya-

-ok pero se quieren-

-claro-

-oigan ya dejen de chismear comadritas- dijo noa

-ahí vas noa- dijo Yuki

-hey Yuki- dijo Alan –te reto-

-a- contesto ella con asombro

-a que tu y yo mañana después de la escuela vamos por un helado y no hablamos nada pero de nada de duelos o de nuestros padre que tal-

-acepto y el perdedor hara la tarea del otro por 5 meses-

-hecho-

Los demás los veían

-oyes Kotori- dijo kat –esta bien que Alan sea así de cariñoso con Yuki-

-kat, tu y yo sabemos lo que Alan siente por Yuki jeje-

-cierto pero es muy cariñoso-

-el no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos-

-Nya-

Al día siguiente

En la escuela

-chicos ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Miky

-si esto sera divertido- dijo Hyo con un sonrisa malina

-pero eso es bueno ya sé que noa nos va ayudar pero hacerle eso a ellos- dijo Kas

-pero será interesante no- dijo sebas

-entonces ya saben que hay que hacer no- dijo Miky

-si- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

Después de clases

Alan y Yuki iba caminando

-bueno porque no vamos por un helado de chocolate- dijo Yuki

-¿chocolate?- dijo Alan

-es un sabor muy rico nunca lo has probado-

-no-

Ella agarro del brazo de Alan y salieron corriendo

-ahí van a los helados repito helados- dijo mako con d-gazer y escondido en un árbol

-ok mako, Hyo tu turno- dijo Miky

-ok ya me puse la peluca y los lentes de sol jeje-

Alan y Yuki se acercaron a donde estaban los helados

-hola dulzura- dijo Hyo en su disfraz –y que sabor vas a queras dulzura-

Alan estaba muy enojado

-entonces dime dulzura que sabor quieres- dijo Hyo

Ella no decía nada, cuando se lleva una sorpresa, era Alan quien había pasado su brazo por la cintura de ella

-2 de chocolate verdad amor- dijo Alan triunfante

Ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que paso, Hyo le dio los helados, ellos se alegaron

-ya de fueron van para las bancas - dijo Hyo

-ok- dijo mako en los arboles con unos miralegos –sebas y Kas su turno-

-ok- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Ellos se vistieron como payasos, se van acercando a donde ellos estaban

-lo vez no todos los astrales son aburridos- dijo ala haciendo que Yuki se rehiriera

-que tal caballero estamos dando boletos para una película para que lleve a su novia a verla- dijo Kas

-pero ella no es mí no…-

-pero nada ten estos boletos y hazla sentir especial porque la mujeres son muy especiales y nunca hay que dejarlas ir- dijo sebas

Se fueron dando marometas, ambos se quedaron viéndose, se pararon y comenzaron a caminar estaban por un puente de bajo de el corría algo de agua

-y entonces que hacemos con los boletos- dijo Alan

-bueno son para hoy no hay que desperdiciarlo- le contesto Yuki –vamos a la casa y nos cambiamos y nos vamos al cine-

En eso noa se pone una gorra para cubrir su cabello y unos lentes de sol y también trae unos patines

-fuera de mi camino- grito noa

En eso pasa noa y hace que Alan y Yuki caigan hacia el agua

-fase omega completada- dijo mako –la siguiente fase es la beta cine-

-ok y la peli será hoy- dijo Miky – en 3…2…1-

Suena su d-gazer era Yuki

-Miky- dijo Yuki –puedes hacer un favor a mí y a Alan-

-cual-

-puedes traerme algo de ropa y también a Alan-

-ok donde están-

-en el medio tubo cubrirnos-

-por, que paso- dijo ella con sarcasmo

-nos caímos y ahorra estamos muy mojados-

-oh no mira estoy en mi casa voy a tardar algo pero me iré en la moto de mi padre para ir más rápido- colgó –en unos minutos y guala-

Pasaron unos minutos

-Yuki- grito Miky

-por aquí- grito Yuki

Ella los vio, estaban muy empapados

-oh mi dios se van a enfermar- por dentro ella estaba muy feliz –tenga póngase esto-

El se quedo viéndolas

-quien se cambia primero- dijo Alan

-claro que Yuki- dijo Miky –ven acá- lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo

El estaba volteado y Miky lo vigilaba

-ya- dijo Yuki

-bueno es turno de Alan-

En eso Alan se voltea y empieza a cambiar

-ya- dijo el

-bueno tortolos los dejo a solas-

Ella se fue

-fase beta ½ cumplida- dijo mako

En el cine

-entonces los boletos son para ver una película de terror- dijo Alan

-pues ya que no- dijo Yuki –te reto-

-me retas a que dime-

-el primero en asustarse- dijo ella pensando en que

-le dará un beso a al ganador- dijo Alan

-echo-

Ellos entraron a la sala del cine

Los amigos de Yuki estaban vestidos como los que trabajan ahí, menos mako y Kas

-ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo Miky

-entendido- dijieron todos

Mako se sube a los hombros de Kas y se ponen un abrigo grande uno sombrero y uno lentes oscuros

En la película

Ambos compartían unas palomitas de caramelo y una soda de manzana

-Kas ahora- dijo mako

En eso Kas marca a sebas y Hyo los cuales estaban en la sala de filmación, en eso ellos adelantan algo la película

-aaaaaahhhh- grita Yuki y se abraza a Alan

Ellos se miran y en eso el espacio entre ellos se va acabando, ambos se dan un beso

-beta completo ejej- dijo Hyo triunfante

-solo falta alfa y guala- dijo Miky

-hey tú- dijo él un empleado del cine –desde cuando trabajas aquí dime-

-ups me cacharon- dijo Miky

En eso ellos salen corriendo del cine lo más rápido posible, en eso sale Yuki y Alan

-bueno me ganaste- dijo Yuki

-si jeje pues gritaste y te gane-

-y mira ya van hacer las 10 y no hemos hablado nada de…- dijo Yuki pensando –bueno ya sabes jeje-

-si entonces como yo gane lo del cine entonces hay que empatar lista-

-si-

-1…2…3- dijo Alan

-duelos- grito Alan

El se quedo viendo a Yuki ella no dijo nada en pocas palabras Yuki gano el reto de la salida

-gane jeje- dijo Yuki

-no es justo- dijo Alan

-si lo es ganaste en el cine y yo en que harás mis tareas por 5 semanas-

-pero que mala-

-jeje-

Ella salió corriendo y Alan va detrás de ella

-ahorra noa, sebas, Hyo y Kas ya se pusieron los disfraces- dijo mako

-ya ahorra la fase alfa- dijo Miky

Yuki y Alan iban corriendo

-hey ya para eres muy rápida- dijo Alan

-lo sé jeje-

Ella iba corriendo cuando va por una curva y en ello ala no lo podría ver, en eso un chico con una gorra la agarra por el brazo, le tapa la boca y la atrae hacia un arbusto

-cálmate Yuki- la voz se le hacía conocida –soy yo reiichi-

Ella se lo quita de encima

-y tú que haces aquí dime- dijo ella enojada

-que quiero- dijo él con una sonrisa –te quiero a ti y solo a ti-

-jaja y como lo vas hacer dime-

Los ojos del empieza a brilla, los ojos de Yuki se veían muertos

-tus vendrás a mi mundo y me amarras-

-todo por el bien del mundo barian- al decir eso ella cae desmayada

En eso Alan los ve

-tu a donde la llevas- dijo Alan

-a donde ella será feliz- dijo reiichi

-déjala o veras-

-como tonto si tu ya no tienes poder- dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos

En eso el desaparecen en un portal con ella

-bastardo- se inca y empieza a llorar

El ve el collar de Yuki tirado y el recuerda la ceniza que le mando su madre, el se para y salió corriendo, los chicos habían visto lo que paso, el había llegado a la casa y entro al cuarto de Yuki buscando esa ceniza

-aquí esta- dijo el feliz

Kotori le preguntaba donde estaba Yuki y le dijo lo que paso, ella se sentía mal

-pero tengo una idea solo que iré solo- dijo Alan

-no claro que no- dijo noa –ellos se llevaron a Yuki y yo iré-

-bueno no puedo con tus ideas-

Ellos se llevaron una mochila cada uno, se dirigieron al museo abandonado

-estas seguro que ahí podremos ir a al mundo barian- dijo Alan mientras veían el castillo

-si ya verás mi padre me conto que aquí lo abandonaron y la familia de mi padre lo compro ósea soy dueño de este castillo- dijo noa –aquí esta el botón-

El presiono un botón y un puente apareció

-(suspiro) ya es la hora- dijo Alan

-pero te falta la fiesta no-

El se volteo, era Miky y sus amigos

-te vas y no me dejas que me venge de los que le hicieron a Yuki- dijo sebas

-chicos- dijo él con una alegría puso el collar en una rama para que quedara colgando, saco la ceniza –deseo que la aeronave salga y nos ayude a salvar a Yuki-

En eso la aeronave a parece

-bien quien esta listo para ir al mundo barian- dijo Alan con una sonrisa

**Ola**

**Espero que le guste les tengo una bueno y una mala**

**La buena es que el siguiente capítulo va hacer diferente jeje**

**La mala es que ya se acerca el final**

**Nos vemos**


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18

Reiichi

Hace unos meses yo era feliz porque la conocí, pasaron los meses nos volvimos amigos y luego novios no se porque ahorra hice esto no si es lo correcto, ella esta inconciente pero cuando despierte…

-mmm que me paso- dijo ella abriendo sus ojos

-que bueno que despertaste- le dije

-tu- dijo enojada- donde estoy- se ve –y que me pusiste- en eso ella se queda pensando –eres un pervetido-

-mira te explico- le dije –quien te cambio fue Amelia no yo y en segunda estas en mi mundo-

Ella estaba muda

-p-pero…como- estaba confundida

-te lo dire- le dije –mira si una de las preguntas es como respiras es por causa de ese collar-

-pero porque me tragiste aquí dime- estaba llorando

Me le acerque

-te traje porque te amo y quiero estar contigo-

La intente abrazar pero ella se alegaba de mi

-primero me dices que me amas con toda tu alma, luego me dices que me odias con toda tu alma y otra vez me dices que me amas pero que pasa contigo- me grito

No le dije nada y me dirigi a la puerta

-a donde dijo el conde- dijo ella

-me voy para pensar- le dije

Cierro la puerta, ella jalo la puerta intentándola abrir

-es en vano- le dije –esta cerrada y solo se puede abrir desde afuera-

-entonces estoy en tu casa- me dijo

-no estas en una torre de un castillo que hace años fue abandonado- le dije suspire –te deje aquí porque aquí estaras bien y vendre a verte todos los dia y traerte de comer-

-no me importa liberame- me dijo gritando

Me fui, ella seguia gritando pero continue mi camino, me fui volando, llege para el castillo donde estaba esperándome

-bueno ya estamos todos- dijo Durbe

-para que nos quieren- dijo moises

-porque ellos viene hacia aca- dijo Durbe enojado – reiichi-

Todos me veian

-yo no se porque vienen para aca- le dije

-si como no- dijo mi padre

-bueno como sea rosa Nancy preparen la primera línea de ataque- dijo Durbe muy decidido – moises, Amelia y reiichi preparasen tardaran unos 2 dias o mas dias pero témenos que estar listos-

Se acabo la reunión y me di cuenta de que aunque falte dias tengo que estar con ella, ya era noche y me dirigi a donde la deje

-ya volvi- le dije

no escuchaba nada, me asuste y entre

-yuki- grite

Vi la habitación, ella estaba en la cama dormida, me acoste en la cama y me le acerque, ella se voltio y quedo en mi pecho se acomoda y solta una sonrisa

-eres hermosa- le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello –perdóname por lo que te dije pero era necesario para protegerte eso creo-

Ella seguia dormida como queria que ella que estuviera despierta para que me escuchara, en eso recuerdo de todo lo que hice con ella, cerré los ojos, solo pensaba que tenia que hacer para estar con ella

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Sentía unos brazos calidos en los cuales me sentía protegida, abri los ojos

-tu- grite

Lo vi estaba dormido en la misma cama que yo

-bueno te vi sola y queria hacerte compañía- dijo el –voy a conseguir algo para que comas-

Se levanta

-como te iras dime si la puerta se abre por fuera- le dije

-me voy por la ventana no por nada tengo estas alas- me dijo

El salió por la ventana, yo me acoste en la cama a pensar porque me trajo a su mundo, y los demás sabran donde estoy… alan…se preocupara por mi, en eso pienso y mi deck donde lo dejo, me puse a buscar en toda la torre lo único que encontré fue collar con un piedra roja y azul, como el zafiro y rubi que bonito

-ya llege- dijo reiichi con un saco

Escondo las piedras

-que escondes- me dice

-nada- le dijo –y ese saco-

-traigo algo para que comas- saca una fruta muy rara –esto se parece a una manzana creo, pruébalo-

Me la da, el inciste, yo solo vi la fruta, se harta

-pruebala- me tapa la nariz

Yo tenia la boca cerrada pero con la nariz tapada la tenia que abri, abri la boca y el me da un pedazo de la fruta

-mastícala-me dice

no me quedo de otra

-ahorra trágala-

-ya que- le dije, me la trague

-entonces que te pareció-

-sabia a plátano-

-entonces termínatela-

-y como sabes que no me hara daño dime-

-es bueno experimentar-

-me esta usando como conejillo de indias-

-no-

Me comi lo demás de esa fruta

-sabe rica- le dije fríamente

-sigues enojada conmigo-

-obvio-

-pero si es por tu bien-

Me intento abrazar y yo me alegaba, se notaba que no estaba feliz

-me ire- dijo cabizbajo –vendra Amelia a ver como estas vale-

-ok-

El se fue, intente buscar en la bolsa que traía, lo único que encontré fue mi d-gazer, mi d-pad, algo de dinero y 2 cartas nada mas… esperen un momento 2 cartas son colibrí suprema y Andrómeda

-genial esto es bueno con ellas podre escapar de aquí-

Pero el problema será como invocarlos, a ver yuki eres lista pero como los invoco, en eso veo que mis cartas empiezan a brillar, cerro los ojos cuando los abros veo a mi arededor se parece al espacio

-yuki- dijo una voz

En eso me volteo y veo que era colibrí suprema

-yuki acepta todo de ti asi podras sacar tu verdadero talento- dijo ella

-verdadero talento- dije confundida

En eso escucho unos gritos

-Yuki Yuki Yuki- escuchaba una voz… ¿Amelia?

Abri lo ojos exactamente era Amelia

-mmm que me paso- dije

-llevas mas de 5 horas desmayada- dijo ella preocupada -¿Qué te paso?-

-no lo se-

En eso recuerdo lo que me dijo colibrí suprema

-yuki ¿estas bien?- dijo Amelia

-no lo se- le dije –puedo hablar contigo sobre algo-

-hablame-

-sabias que mi nombre completo es miyuki y que Yuki me dicen de cariño-

-eso no sabia- dijo ella sorprendida –porque ese nombre dime-

-mis padres me quisieron poner misuki pero mi papa queria dejar huella y me pusieron miyuki-

-y porque nadie te dice miyuki-

-porque a mi nunca me gusto a mi me gustaba que me dijieran yuki ya que asi pienso que hare historia no-

-ok-

-y dime Amelia es tu nombre real o asi te dicen-

-mira hace tiempo nos pusimos sobrenombre humanos menos moises y rosa, Nancy realmente se llama espica, reiichi se llama Altaír y yo me llamo Antares-

-reiichi en realidad se llama altair y por cierto ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-quieres decir águila volante-

-o osea que sus nombres son de estrellas-

-asi es-

En eso me quedo pensando

-bueno ya me voy en unos momentos vendrá altair perdón reiichi-

-no importa-

En eso la puerta se abre era reiichi

-Amelia ya te puedes ir- dijo el con otro saco

-ok- dijo ella -nos vemos miyuki-

-adiós Antares… perdón Amelia-

-hay problema- dijo ella, luego se voltea a reiichi –espero que hallas enviado a un dragon o a un monstruo alado para llevarme a casa-

-si esta afuera con moisés-

Ella sale del cuarto

-que horas son dime- le pregunte

-en tu mundo seria las 10 de la noche- dijo el –y de hablaban tu y Amelia-

-cosas de chicas-

-bueno de hablemos de otro tema busque otras frutas y creo que te gustaran-

-otra vez como conellijo de indias –

-aver pruébala tiene forma de estrella debe saber a pera-

Me la arroja

-claro que no-

-otra vez con lo mismo-

-ok hay mueres- muerdo la fruta en realida sabia a manzana

-que quiere decir hay mueres-

-quiere decir ok ya voy- le dije –y esta sabe a manzana-

-ok señorita-

Se acuesta

-porque te acuesta dime- le dije

-aquí paso la noche-

-ah eso si que no se me va-

Se para y se dirije hacia a mi

-no me voy-

-ok veras que si-

Lo empujo para la ventana

-que estas loca- dijo el mientras se aferraba al marco de la parede me voltie

-puedes volar- le dije - sayonara 1 2 …ah-

Cai por la ventana con el, cerre los ojos, el me abrazo y sentí que ya no cai, abri los ojos

-y que tal- dice el

Esta viendo su mundo

-wow y otra vez wow-

-bueno ya viste y hay que dormir-

-malo- le dije –quiero ver mas-

-no-

Voló a hacia la torre, el me cuido para que me metiera y luego el se metió

Se estiro –buenas noches – se acostó

-te dijo que te fueras-

Era en vano el ya estaba dormido

-ya que- me acosté en un pequeño sofá que estaba ahí

-hay como me incomoda este vestido- el vestido era estraple rojo con unas estrellas creo que era roja por la novas que habían en el vestido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiichi

Me levante a media de la noche y vi que yuki estaba dormida en ese pequeño sofá, me levante de la cama y la cogi entre mis brazos y la puse en la cama le di un beso en la frente

-mmm- dijo ella –a…l…a…n-

Ese nombre como me hace hebrir la sangre, cerre los ojos, ya cuando me desperté, ella ya se había levantado estaba viendo por la ventana, me levante y la abraze por detrás

-buenos días yuki- le dije

-buenos días…- dijo ella pensante -…altair-

-quien te dijo mi verdadero nombre-

-antares-

-ok- le dije –pero me gusta que me dijan reiichi

Ella no decia nada

-me voy tengo que entrenar- en eso me separo de ella –rosa vendrá a verte-

-y Amelia porque no dime-

-porque ayer decanso ahorra voy yo a entrenar y ella te taera algo de comer-

Ella seguia sin hablame, me fui, llegue al campo de entrenamiento

-que estamos haciendo aquí- dijo moises

-van entrenar ahorra conmigo- dijo Misael

-aaah no- gritamos al mismo tiempo

Unas horas después

-esto es ridículo- dije

-pero no lo podemos evitar- me dijo moises

Estábamos haciendo lagartijas con unas grandes rocas encima de nosotros

-vamos que les faltan 100 mas para completar las 500-

-aaaah don militar- gritamos al mismo tiempo

Pasaron las horas y tenia que ir a ver a yuki pero algo me trajo atención

-rosa que haces aquí- le pregunte

-que- dijo ella –amelia la cuidaría-

En eso veo Amelia

-pero si tu y Amelia están aquí quien esta en la…-

Sali volando los demás iban detrás de mi, entre a la torre

-yuki yuki- grite – donde estas no es divertido-

-reiichi- dijo Amelia –y yuki-

Cai de rodillas

-no esta aquí-

Sali de la torre a buscarla y lo demás me perseguían

-reiichi te ayudaremos- dijo moises

-ok- le dije porque aunque les dijiera que no ellos no me obedacian

Nos separamos los demás la buscaban por debajo mientras que moises y yo lo buscábamos por el aire

Llevamos varias horas buscándola pero nada

-reiichi hay que descansar- dijo moises – este dragon no aguantara mucho-

-tu descansa- le dije –yo la seguire buscando-

Deje atrás a moises

Las busque por todos lados

Frene

-ya se donde-

Me diriji para la torre

-era muy obvio no-

Me agache para la cama, ella estaba dormida debajo de la cama, la avise a todos y los demás se fueron a descansar ya que mañana seria el dia decesivo, la agarre y la puse en la cama, me transforme

-yuki yuki- le decia para que se despertara

-mmm que quieres- dijo ella

-quiero que sepas que si mañana pierdo tu podras ser libre-

-pero si ganas que pasara-

-te quedaras aquí conmigo y seras mi reina vale-

-v-vale- dijo ella mientras se quedaba dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Desperté me acuerdo de lo que me dijo pero porque me lo dijo que pasa aquí porque soy importante, en eso mi cabeza me pesa, cerro los ojos

-yuki- decia una voz muy conocida –yuki despierta-

Abri los ojos ya no estaba en la torre estaba en mi casa y el que me despertó era noa

-noa como llege aquí, donde esta alan y reiichi-

-¿alan? ¿reiichi? Yuki te encuentras bien- dijo el

-como si me encuentro bien dime contestame-

-a ver una quienes son ellos acaso son tus novios-

-como-

Me levante, me cambie y salí de la casa, estaba por el parque vi a Miky

-miky Miky- grite

-ah yuki que pasa- dijo ella

-dime recuerdas a alan o a reiichi-

-bueno alan quien es y reiichi es un compañero de nuestra escuela-

-alan si te acuerdas-

-alan-

-el hijo de astral-

Se echo a reir

-jaja que graciosa astral no tiene hijos jaja-

-no-

Sali corriendo en búsqueda de alan o reiichi

-auch-

Me tropieze con alguien

-como lo sient…- dije y me lleve una sorpresa –reiichi- lo abrase

-ok- dijo el –nos conocemos-

-si tu eres un barian-

La mirada del cambio, me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva a un callegon oscuro

-a ver como sabes quien soy-

-lo se porque tu y yo fuimos novios-

-te lo dire nuevamente nos conocemos-

-si eres barian y tu nombre es altair-

-eres tonta no nos conocemos y ya sabes de mi –

Se alega y desaparece en un portal

-no no no no noooo- empece a llorar

Me fui a mi casa ya era noche y entre mi tia y noa queria que yo comiera pero subi hasta mi cuarto y me encerre vi un espejo

-que es lo que esta pasando –

-es la verdad- dijo una voz

En el espejo se via una mujer

-que horrible vida seria si no estuviera ellos no-

-quien eres-

-la madre de altair-

-pero porque me hiciste ver esto-

-como ayuda para liberar tu potencial-

En ese vuelvo a aparecer en la torre

-mi pontencial-

Amarro la cobija con algunas cortinas que hay en la torre, la amarro a un pilar resistente y bajo con ellas

Salgo corriendo en búsqueda de reiichi o alan porque creo que ya se que pasara y no es nada bueno


	19. Chapter 19 una tragedia

**Kotori21: que tal, si es raro que hable en el mero principio solo les quería un par de cosa numero 1: gracias por leer mis fanfics y por seguir esta historia jeje numero 2: yo que ustedes escuchaba una de estas canciones camila: sin ti, restos de abril, amor eterno (esa en el capítulo final con) eres el amor de mi vida, perderte de nuevo, sin tu amor me voy y claro unas en jrock o visualkey: wired life ( meisa kuroki), artist, ozone de vistlip, flyaway de BACK-ON y de kpop Daydream y numero 3: que el siguiente capítulo será el último lo que es triste **

**Alan: entonces que pasara conmigo y yuki**

**Reiichi: a quien le importa yo lo que quiero saber que me pasara con ella**

**Alan: solo te pido que no me hagas hacer dúo con el por favor**

**Kuro: sería interesante no, comenten para ver si hacen un dúo **

**Reiichi y Alan: te matare**

**Kotori21: solo sé que se sorprenderán con el final vale jeje y tal vez… por cierto algunas dudas al final jeje…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 19

-que es aquí- dijo Alan

-mi padre me hablo de esto se llama sargazo es como un cementerio dimensional- dijo sebas

-esto no es bueno pero todo sea para liberar a yuki- dijo Miky

-Nya nada bueno- dijo Kas

-cierto da miedo como el apocalipsis- dijo Hyo

Se escucha uno aplausos

-bravo- dijo Amelia –llegaron aquí bravos-

-no te llevaras tan fácilmente la victoria Alan- dijo reiichi

-lo mismo dijo sebas- dijo moisés -yo obtendré una victoria que debía que se de mi padre-

Amelia se puso enfrente Miky, moisés se puso en enfrente de sebas y reiichi con Alan

-al duelo- dijo Alan

-duel disco puesto- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-d-gazer listo- dijo Miky

Los ojos de izquierdo de los barian se pusieron rojos, sebas un tatuaje de duelo parecido al de su padre y el ojo de Alan se puso amarrillo

-duelo- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Turno 1 Alan

Invoco a "goblindbergh" (1400/0) y activo se efecto el cual puedo invocar a un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor de mi mano e invoco a "ganbara knight" (o/1800) con esto hago una invocación exeed aparece numero 39: utopía (2500/2000) en posición de ataque, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (4000)

Turno 1 Miky

Invoco a "doble aleta de tiburón" (1000/1200) ahorra invoco a "angler silent" (800/ ¿?) gracias a su efecto el cual es cuando hay un monstruo de agua él puede ser invocado, ahorra con esto 2 monstruos hago la invocación exeed aparece rey de los mares numero 32: shark drake, pongo una carta boca abajo (4000)

Turno 1 sebas

Invoco especial mente a "photon tharsher" (2100/0) su efecto se activa cuando no tengo a un monstruo en mi campo él puede ser invocado especialmente sin sacrificios luego invoco a "photon delta wing" (1800/900) con estos hago la invocación exeed aparece "starliege señor de la galaxias (2000/2100) activo el efecto de mi monstruo, separando dos unidades para invocar a Galaxy Eyes photon dragón (3000/2500) pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (4000)

-tontos- dijo reiichi –activo el efecto de sargazo el cual disminuye 500 puntos por cada invocación xyz-

Los puntos de todos bajaron a 3500 puntos de vida

-entonces que harás Alan- dijo reiichi

-seguiré adelante para salvar a yuki- grito el

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

Yuki

Ella apenas salió de la torre, ella ya se había cambiado a su ropa habitual

-bueno lo primero será encontrar la forma de contáctame con los chicos pero como- agarro su d-gazer –estoy debe ser una broma pero hay que intentarlo no-

Marco al d-gazer de Miky

-hola quien habla- dijo Miky

-Miky- sonrió –que bueno que me contentaste-

-ok aquí si tienen buena cobertura- dijo ella –bueno donde esta-

-en el mundo barian y ustedes-

-te acuerdas del sargazo-

-si-

-estamos ahí en un duelo y vamos perdiendo sebas le quedan 1400 puntos de vida, Alan 2200 puntos y yo 2500-

-ok eso si es mala suerte- dijo ella con una cara de sorpresa –contra quien peleas-

-Amelia- dijo ella en tono de vergüenza – es muy buena-

-ok ya voy enseguida espéreme vale-

-ok pero el problemas es cómo vamos a entretenerlos-

-no lo sé solo iré a la torre principal y a ver cómo me tele transpórtame-

Ella colgó y salió corriendo hacia la torre pero se llevo una gran sorpresa

-a dóndes crees que vas- dijo voz

Ella voltea era rosa y Nancy

-lamentablemente no te podemos dejar irte- dijo Nancy

-vendrás con nosotras y estará en la torre de nuevo- dijo rosa

-eso sí que no- le contesto yuki

Ella salió corriendo de nuevo, entro a la torre y subió las escaleras, se escondió

-donde se fue- dijo rosa

-no lo sé pero si no la encontramos veremos las consecuencia- dijo rosa

Se fueron

-(suspiro) eso es muy difícil-

En eso recuerdo sobre los sueños que tuvo

-a ver si esto funciona- saco una carta

Flashback

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-reiichi me gusto mucho la película e ir a la playa- dijo ella

-no hay de que- dijo él se reviso el bolsillo –te quería dar esa carta con junto el collar de la campana jeje-

Ella vio la carta

-gato del demonio 8: kuro… ataque 500 defensa 500… cuando por cada carta exeed esta gana 2000 punto ataque y defensa… que rara carta-

-lo es- dijo el sonrojado –quiere decir que tu también lo eres- se arrepintió

-que- dijo ella

-esto…pues veras… yo no quería- dijo nervioso –pues es rara ya que rara vez puedes encontrar algo perfecto… lo siento yo no querría-

-es lindo te puedo decir algo-

-cierra los ojos- dijo ella

El latido de él se acelero ella lo estaba besando en la boca

-gracias- salió corriendo y entro a su casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del flashback

-kuro eh… ya se- dijo ella –espero que este aquí… si aquí esta-

Ella no sabía cómo invocarlo

-yo yuki Tsukumo invoco a kuro el gato de lo inesperado-

De la nada apareció un gato negro, los ojos rojos y unos cuernos pequeños

-que tal mi nombre es kuro y estoy a tu servicio-

-aaah que mono-

-no estoy para tonterías-

-bueno quiero que me guíes a donde me pueda tele transpórtame a sargazo-

-bueno se encuentra cercas del trono de Nash pero será difícil ir para ir al trono ya que esta muy protegido y capaz que Durbe esta aquí-

-aaah como le aremos-

-fácil difrasatre como rosa-

-y como-

-mira detrás de ti-

-Ooh ropa-

-no una túnica- dijo el – póntela

Ella se puso la túnica

-pero como ocultare mi cara- dijo ella

-fácil- dijo el gato –sa-ga-ne-me-ca-mi-rui-no-ve-mi-sore-ca-rui-ah-

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire estaba enfrente de ella en eso aparece una mascara

-se parece a la cara de rosa- dijo ella

-si…eh eh use mucha de mi energía a sí que tengo que recargar pero estaré contigo-

-ok-

Se puso la máscara y camino para donde estaba el trono, se encontró con vector

-oh oh- dijo el gato –no hables yo lo hare vale-

-vale-

-rosa que haces aquí ya todos se fueron a ver el duelo-

-esto… pues veras... me quede dormida y por eso- dijo el gato con la misa voz de ella

-pue ven conmigo yo voy porque también me quede dormido- dijo el

-despreocupado- pensó yuki

-pues vamos- abrió un portal

El paso primero

-ten cuidado cuando vean que tú no eres rosa sale corriendo, descuida yo te ayudare-

-ok- dijo nerviosa

Atravesó el portal, cuando atravesó se fijo que estuviera rosa, pero el destino era muy cruel

-espera puedo usar un poco de mi poder para hacerte invisible pero no hables vale-

-vale-

-sa-ga-ne-me-ca-mi-rui-no-ve-mi-sore-in-vi-be-la-a h-

-ya- dijo ella

-si camina con cuidado-

Ella camino

-oye rosa que no estabas detrás de mi- dijo vector

-que- dijo ella –yo, pero si llegue con Durbe-

-entonces con quien vine-

-yuki-gritaron rosa y Nancy al mismo tiempo

-aaaaaah- se escucharon unos gritos unos gritos

-te encuentras bien- dijo ella al gato

-te dije que te cuidaras por donde caminas Nya-

-bueno lo siento-

-ahí esta- grito rosa señalando a yuki

-inga- dijo el gato

-oyes- dijo ella

-corre-

Ella salió corriendo, rosa y Nancy detrás de ella

-hey como te la arreglaste y como encontraste mi ropero- dijo rosa enoja

-las quieres de vuelta- se quita la túnica –pues ten-

Rosa se paró de repente para quitarse la túnica de la cara

-tonta corre- le grito rosa mientras que ella corrían mas rápido

-ahorra que- dijo ella

-ya se pero espera-

-que ella me ba alcanzar-

-ya- dijo el –invoca otra de tus cartas-

-cual las 2 que tengo son las más fuertes-

-ya- grito –ves ese barranco salta y ahí lo invocas-

-que estás loco-

-te voy a atrapar- grito Nancy

-ok ahí mueres-

Salto al barranco

-rayos ahorra que le diré a reiichi-

De la nada aparecieron unas alas verdes

-esto es tu potencial- grito el gato

-que es poco-

-si-

-por don militar que pasó-

-estos son sus poderes- dijo Durbe

-que-

-así es sus poderes- dijo en un tono de felicidad –ella es la elegida-

-elegida- dijo yuki

-así es tu eres el ser que puede controlar el poder barian y astral a la vez-

-que- dijo yuki –como yo no puedo, verdad kuro-

-la verdad es que si se siente que tiene poderes pero solo se siente los barian pero no sabía cómo deducir que tenias poderes astrales- dijo el gato

-Tsk- dijo ella –no importa ayudare a mis amigos-

-ok- dijo el gato

-vámonos colibrí suprema-

Ella se dirigió a donde estaba sus amigos, sabía que algo iba a pasar seria lo mas fatal

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alan

100 puntos de vida Alan y 100 reiichi

Ambos estaban exhaustos

-entonces que harás- dijo reiichi

-te lo dije y te lo volveré a repetir te ganare y salvare a yuki- dijo Alan

-como sin tus poderes y sin ella eres un pedazo de nada-

-si lo soy lo amito pero ese pedazo yuki me ayudo a que fuera algo- dijo mientras se paraba –al igual que a ti-

-que quieres decir-

-míranos somos iguales claro que de personalidad no pero en gustos, en ideales y misiones-

-claro que…-

-tu misión es salvar tu mundo, al igual que el mio-

-en que dime- reiichi se transformo en su forma humano –en que demonios nos parecemos-

-en que ambos les ocultamos cosa a yuki, en inteligencia lo cual mi promedio es de 9.5 al igual que el tuyo-

-no es verdad somos diferentes y…-

-y somos el mismo lado de una moneda-

Reiichi no sabía en que pensar si seguir con el duelo o…

-eres un bastardo con una tonta ideología al igual que tu pueblo- dijo reiichi –es por eso que el mundo barian y astral se separo-

En eso en la mano izquierda de reiichi apareció un rayo oscuro

-Tu debes…- dijo él en un tono de ira -!morir ¡

En eso un liquido rojo carmesí callo al Deck de Alan, ambos no se o podrían creer

-y-yuki- dijo Alan

-que tal- dijo ella

Reiichi callo incado

-que hice- dijo entre lágrimas –que hice-

-yuki- gritaron todos

Miky intento ir a donde estaba yuki pero fue detenida por moisés en su forma humana, los hombre volteaba para que no los vieran llorar, mientras que mako bajo de la aeronave y se dirigió a donde estaba yuki

-yuki- dijo Amelia en su forma humana –no por…shf… que- ella empezó a llorar y mako la abrazo

-suéltame moisés- dijo Miky

-no porque yo entiendo tu dolor- dijo el

-yuki porque lo hiciste dime- dijo Alan

-porque… tu eres… una persona muy especial para mi… y no podría ver…como morías-

-pero eso fue lo más tonto que has hecho en tu vida-

-no lo más tonto en mi vida fue no hablar de lo que ocurrió años atrás-

-lo que ocurrió-

-así es un trágico accidente paso y yo no hable-

-que-

-la muerte de mi bisabuela-

-que-

-así es ella fue acecinada cuando yo tenía 5 años y no dije nada porque él me mataría…-

-quien es el-

-te acuerdas del encapuchado que me seguía ese día-

-el-

-así es pero no se su nombre solo me amenazo diciéndome que mataría a toda mi familia-

-yuki- dijo reiichi –te juro que encontrare a ese maldito y lo matare-

-no solo quiero que lo encarcelen y además gracias reiichi- dijo ella

-Alan puedo- dijo reiichi

-claro- le dijo

El al cargo

-solo quiero decirte gracias- dijo ella

-porque me das la gracias si yo te hice est…-

-gracias- dijo ella –por todo-

La cabeza de ella callo, todo lo que estaban presentes empezaron a llorar, menos Durbe, vector, alit, gilag y Misael

-la vida es corta en un humano interesante- dijo el gato

-que quieres decir- dijo reiichi

-veras hace tiempo me encontré con un niño que en un solo día vivió todo lo que quiso y sabes cuál fue su respuesta-

-no cual- dijo Alan

-viví lo mejor y aquellos que toque en su corazón me tendrán ahí por toda la vida-

Ellos solo veían a yuki

-hay una forma de revivirla- dijo reiichi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Aquí cambia algo)

Yuki

La vida me dio muchas cosas y las aproveche al máximo jeje eso creo pero ahorra que hare, no lo sé pero sé que ellos estarán bien

-no-

Quien eres y como me escuchaste

-te oí, desde que eras una niña-

Desde niña quien eres

-alguien que admiras y que nunca lo dejaras de hacer-

Te conozco

-claro somos de la misma sangre-

¿Abuelo?

-ese mismo mi pequeña miyuki-

Pero como es que estas aquí

-tu estas en el mundo astral-

Astral pero como dime

-por tu corazón tan noble-

Noble…shf… que tengo de noble

-porque te sacrificaste por alguien que aprecias tanto-

Fue… solo eso

-no también porque hiciste que muchos recobraran su camino sus ideales sus sentimientos-

Reiichi

-exacto el quería ser libre y no estar bajo la ordenes de su padre-

Eso hice no lo creo

-pues créelo porque tu corazón lo hiso posible-

Posible

-ahorra es tiempo que te vayas-

Como si yo…

-de eso descuida veras el gran corazón de tus amigos y tienes que utilizar tu potencial-

Mi potencial lo hare

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos

-aquí kuro- dijo reiichi

-así es en la dimensión alba encontraremos la forma de salvarla- dijo el gato

-por lo que se la dimensión alba es una dimensión de seres más elevados que los astrales- dijo Alan

-solo 2 podrá ir conmigo- dijo el gato

-reiichi Alan les encargo a yuki pobre de ustedes que no regrese- dijo sebas –porque ustedes se reunirán con ella y no es broma-

-ok- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Ellos seguirán caminando

-sa-ga-me ni rui a alba- dijo un esfera de luz

-yo hablo- dijo kuro

-sa ga me ni rui vi ve o miyuki Tsukumo re vi vio sage mi ni felice-

-rui- dijo la esfera

-sigan- dijo kuro –ella les dirá como-

-y tu- dijo Alan

-yo también sigo avanzando de nivel apenas podre acércame a donde los llevara y no seré de utilidad-

-no importa- dijo reiichi –eres un amigo y nunca se deja atrás vale-

-vale-

Ellos avanzaron a un kiosco en forma de aire

-noi- dijo la esfera

Ellos vieron a kuro

-rui o miyuki re vi vio-

-tai dio no mi- dijo la esfera

-do kio- dijo kuro

-corazonio-

-corazonio- dijo Alan

-lo conoces- dijo kuro

-es una vieja legenda- dijo el – dice que el corazonio es algo importante de un ser, pero ese ser tiene muchos corazonios pero nunca dará una si no tienes un corazón noble-

-y donde esta-

-lio- dijo la esfera

-que- dijo kuro –enserio esta aquí-

-hii no mio saquio ruio-

-entonces iremos y les traeremos 3 de eso vale-

La esfera parpadeo 3 veces

-no mio sai loi-

-dicen que dejen a yuki aquí que ella estará bien-

-ok- dijo reiichi

La esfera se acerca a yuki y usa sus poderes y levanta a yuki

-yane- dijo la esfera

Ellos siguieron a kuro

-a donde vamos- dijo reiichi

-vamos a la cueva de la verdad-

-ahí se encuentra el corazonio no-

-así es y también el guardián y que le dirán-

-decirle- dijo Alan

-así es tienen que ser sinceros y el les dará un pedazo del corazonio-

-no es ubio- dijo reiichi –le diré que es para salvar a yuki-

-yo igual- dijo Alan

-bueno espero que lo acepte no-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una cueva, ellos entraron cuando encuentra unas joyas hermosas, era una combinación de todas las gemas que existían en todo el universo

-Wow- dijo Alan y reiichi al mismo tiempo

-lo es, son hermosas- dijo una voz misteriosa

-quien anda ahí- dijo reiichi

-el guardián- dijo kuro

El se calmo, vieron una pequeña luz blanca que se acercaba a ellos

-quienes son-

-mi nombre es altair- dijo reiichi

-el mio es Alan-

-kuro-

-busca el corazonio no-

-así es- dijo kuro

La esfera empezó a brillar, la esfera se transformo en una mujer de cabello claro y ojos negros, traia un vestido muy largo, era blanco

-ni nombre es nía-

-de ahí viene el nombre del corazonio no- dijo Alan

-se nota que eres un astral- dijo ella –pero no-

-nio era tu pareja no- dijo reiichi

-así es el era de la dimensión beta pero se fue a una guerra y nunca volvió- empezó a llorar –el era de un corazón noble-

-y nosotros también- dijo Alan –venimos a pedirte que por favor nos ayudes alguien muy querido para mí esta muriendo-

Ella empezó a brillar

-claro tu corazón es noble y lo que dices es verdad ten- le dio una de las gemas

-yo vengo a ayudar a yuki a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo con ella quiero salvarla- dijo kuro

-bien – dijo ella

Kuro recibió otra gema

-yo la quiero…-

-tu no- dijo ella – eres un ser repulsivo que ni siquiera se merece el perdón de ella-

Ella desapareció, el callo incado

-shf… si me lo merezco…- dijo el –! soy la peor persona de este universo ¡-

-te daré una gema si le dices lo que paso esa noche en que aquel hombre siguió a yuki-

-esta bien lo hare- dijo el -paso esto…

Flash back

Bajo para taparme, ella ya había terminado, se volteo, la agarre por detrás.

-reiichi que pasa- me dijo ella algo nerviosa

No le conteste y lo único que hice fue pararme en frente de ella, el rosto de ella se torno rojo.

Me acercaba a su rostro y acaricia su pelo, le di un beso en la boca y ella cierro los ojos, la seguía besando y ella me dejo, pero algo no le gustaba, cuando se separe mis labios de ella, empecé a besarla en el cuello, ella intentaba separarse de mí pero no podría ya que yo era muy fuerte

-re-reiichi para por favor- me dijo yuki –p-para-

-no puedo, si lo hago te perderé y nunca te podre ver mas- le dije.

-fiebre- dijo ella mientras que yo la seguía besándole el cuello

La tire a la cama, y la seguía besando

-esto es muy molesto- dije y me quite la camisa

Fin del Fash back

-después de eso creo que me quede dormido y eso paso- dijo el

-otra cosa- dijo ella –tienes que dejarte que te peguen y tú no te desquitaras con el vale-

-vale- dijo el –por cierto quien me ba a pe…-

Reiichi recibe un golpe de Alan en la cara

-tu maldito sabia que algo me faltaba y era matarte ese día- grito Alan, el quería pegarle mas pero fue detenido por kuro- déjame kuro-

-ok ten- dijo nía

-pero tendrás que disculparte con ella- dijo ella, cerró los ojos –veo que ustedes la quería como nio me quería pero esa rivalidad que tiene la puede venir matando nuevamente, solos les diré que un vea una rosa, sus pétalos son suaves y con olor rico, pero sus espinas son aquellas que deben y debemos aceptar-

-ok- dijo reiichi

-arigatou- dijo nía

Ella desaparece, al poco tiempo ellos vuelven a la plaza de la ciudad alfa

-con que ya volvieron- dijo una esfera azul

-¿quuuuueee? ¿Pero cómo es que el habla?- dijo reiichi

-al ver a su amiga lastima investigamos de los seres humanos y así que podemos hablar con ustedes- dijo una esfera roja

-bueno que esperan que a ella se le esta acabando su tiempo- dijo una esfera morada

-ok- dijo Alan –aquí esta el mio-

El les dio la gema

-el mio- dijo kuro

-el mio- dijo reiichi

-ok ahorra podremos continuar con el ritual-

Las esferas empezaron a cantar y las gemas les respondían, de cada una de las gemas brillaban, la de Alan azul cielo, la de kuro morada y la de reiichi rojo carmesí, los rayos de las gemas salieron disparadas a yuki…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**Kotori21: bueno aquí viene las curiosidades**

***si los de la foto son yuki y reiichi**

***vanessa y shirely son mis grandes amigas y mi nombre no si decirlo jeje**

***vanessa me dio la idea de alan**

***shirely la de reiichi**

***y kido, esta basado en mi perro el cual nombre es Kaito kido rodríguez**

*** si mato a la mayoría de mis personajes**

*** y kuro esta basado en el de ao no exorcist pero shuu nadie dice nada**

***acepto cualquier critica**

***y este fanfic iba a empezar como Kotori debes de yuki pero se me ocurrió esto y no se que dirán jeje**

**Y por cierto se sorprenderán en el ultimo capitulo**

**Sayonara y arigatou**


	20. Chapter 20 un fin y una nueva historia

Cap 20 el final y un nuevo comienzo

Unos años después

21 de abril

-se siente solo sin ella- dijo una pequeña niña de cabello castaño

-lo sé pero se tuvo que ir haci es la vida no- dijo un niño de cabellos verdes y un mechón negro –y tú que opinas-

-creo que ustedes son raros pero son mi mejores amigos no jeje- dijo otra niña de cabellos largo azules

-chicos venga ya es hora de comer- grito una mujer mayor

-ya vamos- dijo la niña -vamos no-

-si- dijieron los otros 2 niños

Ellos bajaron por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina

-que hay de comer mima- dijo la niña

-hoy hay un dulce en especial- dijo Kotori –pastel de chocolate-

-ooo- dijieron los niños –podremos comer algo siii-

-no, horita esperecen algo- dijo ella

-ok-

Salieron de la cocina

-tu mama ya lo supero no- dijo la niña de cabellos castaños

-no todavía la extraña mucho créeme- dijo el

-si la extraña porque no le habla dime- dijo la niña de cabellos azules

-por que ella esta muy lejos de aquí y donde esta es imposible la comunicación-

-ooo y tú la conociste eithan- dijo la niña de cabellos azules

-no mucho solo he escuchado por medio de mi madre, padre, mis tíos y primos-

-ooo pero que malo mi hermano me hablo mucho de ella y tu hermano también te hablo de ella, Elizabeth- dijo la niña de cabellos azules

-claro ya que ella fue su primer amor Daniela- dijo Elizabeth

-chicas clámense no hay que pelearse-

Suena el timbre y eithan sale corriendo

-hola mi sobrino- dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y de 15 años, vestía un vestido rosa y tacones rosa

-h-hola Amelia- dijo el

-Amelia por dios suelta al niño que lo matas- dijo un joven de cabellos negros con un tatuaje en el cuello, el vestía una chamarra negra, camisa roja y unos tenis negros

-que tal mako- dijo eithan a punto de morir asfixiado

-Amelia- le dijo mako –por favor mi doncella-

-por ti mi jinete de dragones- dijo Amelia soltando a eithan

- pasen - dijo eithan -y como les fue en su viaje-

-muy bien- dijo mako –Amelia se controlo para comprar

-y sebas va a venir- dijo Elizabeth

-claro- dijo el –solo que se quedo en el aeropuerto esperando a los demás-

-ooo me traerán algo más lindo que a Daniela- dijo Elizabeth

-no veras que a mí me traerán algo más lindo- dijo Daniela

-chicas por favor- dijo eithan intentándolas controlar- no pelen-

-ok- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Suena el timbre

-danni- se escucho unos gritos

-Elizabeth-

-hermano- gritaron ella

Ellas se dirigieron a abrazar a sus hermanos mayores

-Danny- dijo Alan –has crecido yo me acuerdo que eras del tamaño de una hormiga-

-no soy hormiga- dijo ella

-igual tu Elizabeth- dijo reiichi

-pero yo soy más linda no- dijo ella

-otra vez- dijo eithan

-y que para mí no hay un abrazo…-

Eithan volteo al escuchar esa voz, las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar y salió corriendo para que esa persona le diera un abrazo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Años atrás

Las esferas empezaron a cantar y las gemas les respondían, de cada una de las gemas brillaban, la de Alan azul cielo, la de kuro morada y la de reiichi rojo carmesí, los rayos de las gemas salieron disparadas a Yuki, su bella luz empezó a apagarse y las esferas se le acerca a las gemas y se las comen

-que se las comen- dijo Alan

-si son muy ricas- dijo la esfera morada –además si no lo hacemos explotan y eso mataría a medio universo –

-y que hay con yuki- dijo reiichi

-pues verán…

Una horas ya habían pasado los amigos de yuki estaban preocupado por lo que le había pasado, mako vio hacia el horizonte y vio una sombras que se le acercaban a ellos

-miren- dijo el –son ellos-

Los demás se pararon para ver que había pasado, moisés vio la cara de reiichi

-no- dijo el –Miky ven-

-que pasa- dijo ella

-quédate conmigo vale-

-vale-

-chicos- grito Amelia –por aquí-

Ellos se habían acercado con yuki en brazo

-porque yuki se ve pálida- dijo Amelia

-Amelia ella esta…- Alan no podría decir la otra palabra sin llorar

-no…shf…Nooo- grito Miky

Moisés la abraza

-no llores mas por favor- le dijo

Todos empezaron a llorar

-mmm… pay de nuez- escucharon una voz

-pero que…- dijo Miky –si ella... esta…muerta-

-no- dijo reiichi –fingimos que ella había muerto-

-pero Alan lloro- dijo mako

-si kuro me rasguño muy feo jeje- dijo Alan

-entonces que pasa- dijo sebas

-verán las esferas nos dijieron que ella recuperaría su color natura dentro de una horas y que ella despertaría horita- dijo kuro

Todos se quedaron en shock

-pero que les pasan quisieron darme un infarto- le dijo Amelia enojada –por poco me creí que ella…shf… buaaaaa… son malos-

Todos rehirieron, subieron a la aeronave y se dirigieron al mundo barian

-padre- dijo reiichi -yo altair tomo el mando directo del mundo barian-

-si como no y Durbe es el rey de España jajaja- dijo vector

-vector esto va enserio- dijo alit

-ja si como no- dijo vector

-yo sé cosa que los pueden destituir- dijo altair

-a ver- dijo gilag –vamos tontos a ver-

-gilag y alit, dejaron que don militar usara poderes prohibidos en ustedes cuya regala dice aquellos que tengan poderes prohibidos no se merecen ser líder de los barians, Misael quiso mata a una humana para conseguir una carta, Durbe quisiste a amenazar a Nash con merag para que volvieran en al mundo barian y tu padre- dijo reiichi decidido – dejaste que don militar te usara para podre ganarle a Yuma y que paso te traiciono-

-si pero para eso Nash debe aceptarlo- dijo Durbe – así que lo dijiste en vano-

-estas seguro- dijo el decidido – mira y Nash lo escribió aquí si llegase a desaparecer-

-nos atrapo- dijo gilag –enserio es tu hijo-

-si- dijo el –esta bien pero para eso debes…-

-asumir responsabilidades y otra cosa pero no solo yo sino Amelia, moisés rosa y Nancy seremos los nuevos emperadoderes de este mundo-

-ok- dijo Durbe – seria bien un descanso y se donde iré adiós-

El desapareció en un portal

-tienes razón ya es hora de descansar- dijo alit –ven gilag vamos a México a ver el box-

-bueno creo que yo me voy a Perú a ir de excursión- dijo vector

Todos aceptaron, Alan se fue al mundo astral para dar sus informes. Pasaron los días y Alan y reiichi se juntaron

-Alan- dijo reiichi –te propongo un trato-

-cual- dijo Alan

-aquel que consiga mas números que el otro- dijo el –se casa con yuki-

-hecho- dijo Alan –pero yo ganare jeje-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El presente

-y que para mí no hay un abrazo…-

Eithan volteo al escuchar esa voz, las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar y salió corriendo para que esa persona le diera un abrazo

-hermana- dijo él entre lágrimas –al fin viniste

-claro acaso crees que voy a perder mi cumpleaños- dijo ella

-pero mira que bello vestido cuñada- dijo Elizabeth

-no cuñada te pusiste el vestido que te regale- dijo Danny

-Alan- dijo reiichi -cuantos recabarte-

-pocos ya que todavía sigue la búsqueda-

-lo sé – dijo reiichi –yo estoy igual pero yo ganare te lo aseguro-

-no lo creo-

-todos a comer- dijo Kotori

Todos se sentaron para celebrar el cumpleaños de yuki, ya era noche

- yuki dinos dónde estabas- dijo Elizabeth

-estaba en Alaska y como ahí no podría comunicarme mucho con mi familia lo siento-

-te disculpas otro día – dijo Kotori –hoy es tu cumpleaños y hay que disfrutarlo-

-si lo sé jeje- dijo yuki

Sueña la puerta

-yo abro- dijo mako

En eso entra rosa agarrada de la mano de sebas, Nancy con Kas, y noa y Hyo con otras chicas y claro la pareja más feliz Miky y moisés

-Que tal- dijo Miky –y ustedes ya le dedicaron la canción a yuki-

-Miky- gritaron

-ups era sorpresa- dijo ella avergonzada

-ya que- dijo reiichi

Reiichi agarro sus guitarra y Alan se sentó cercas de el

-feliz cumpleaños yuki te dedicamos esta canción

Alan: "Cada vez que te veo pasar

Mi corazón se acerera mas

Te dedico esta canción

Porque tu... (X2)

Te has robado mi corazón

Yo se que tú me amaras

Yo se que tú me queras

Yo se que tú me hablaras

Tú eres la quien enamoro

Tú eres esa chica especial

Reiichi: Yo se que tú me odiaras

Yo se que tú me herirás

Yo se que tú me mataras

Pero tienes que saber

Tú eres la quien me enamoro

Tú eres esa chica especial

Tú haces despertar al niño

Que llevo dentro

Aquí en mi centro

Tú eres especial

Tú eres mi alma ideal

Ambos: Yo se que tú me amaras

Yo se que tú me queras

Yo se que tú me hablaras

Tú eres la quien me enamoro

Tú eres esa chica especial

Yo se que tu no me dejaras

Yo se que tú no te enojaras

Yo se que tú me amaras

Yo se que tú te quedaras

Yo se que tu eres mi otra mitad

Yo se que nuestra amistad

No durara

Te dedico esta canción

Porque tu… (X2)

Te has robado mi corazón

-y que tal- dijo Alan

-me gusto- dijo yuki abrazando a los dos

Pasaron las horas los más pequeños estaban teniendo un duelo, cuando terminaron empezaron a hablar

-lo vez eliza te dije que eithan era mejor que nosotras- dijo Danny

-lo sé es muy bueno pero lo heredo de Yuma- dijo eliza

-no, nadie me enseño a tener duelos yo solo veía a mi hermana y mi padre como tenían duelos- contesto el –además tengo un ideal en mi-

-¿ideal?- dijieron al mismo tiempo las dos niñas

-si mi ideal es cuando llegue el peligro ya las protegeré- dijo el

Ambos se sonrojaron

-si y si don militar regresa yo lo derrotare, mejor dicho derrotare a todos aquellos quelas intente lastimar jeje-

-aaaaah- las dos niñas gritaron y calleron encima de el

Todos se rehirieron, pasaron las horas ellos ya se habían dormido

-que lindos- dijo ella

-lo sé- dijo Alan

-pero que haremos- dijo reiichi

-no lo sé pero de aquí se acaba nuestra historia no lo creen

-lo sé pero ellos vivirán lo más difícil- dijo reiichi

-también porque numero 96 ya hiso de las suyas y todos sabemos de su hija pequeña- dijo Alan

-lo sé pero ellos los tendrán que enfrentar nosotros ya no podemos- dijo reiichi

-lo se quisiera ayudarlos- dijo Alan

Ella soltó una leve risa

-claro que los ayudaremos pero no como antes solo le podremos dar consejos- dijo ella –además por cada historia que termina…- tomo aire –una nueva historia se escribirán-

Ellos sonrieron, solo se podrían imaginar a sus hermanos que harían en el futuro pero eso seria

...una nuevo historia….

Fin

Gracias por leerlo y dejar sus comentario espero podre seguir escribiendo una historia no tan parecida a esta y gracias saku de luna 97 gracias por tus comentarios y en eso pienso como seria un fanfic de Durbe y rio o mejor…. Se los dejo de tarea jeje

Arigatou

Reiichi:…shf… no…porque

Alan: viejo ya era tiempo además si ella lo hubiera seguido créeme me hubiera quedado con yuki

Yuki: aaah como los odio se pelean por mi sin ningún sentido

Kotori21: que pasa aquí

Alan: nada que reiichi llora por el final

Yuki: se hombre reiichi

Reiichi: soy hombre solo me quede con la intriga de con quién te quedas buaaaaa

Kotori21: (suspiro) nos vemos en otra historia vale jeje y deja de llorar

Reiichi: jamas búa

Yuki : o.0 bueno me quedaría con….


End file.
